Digimon: Age of Destruction
by Saintalpha7
Summary: This event takes place 4 year later the Digi-Destined defeats Armageddonmon. With this years down the line, everyone kept in contact with each other, but they have not heard from Davis. The Digi-Destined teams up with two new members and faces the Legendary and yet unknown Dark Data Knight. Who's this new enemy? What happened to Davis? Only one way to find out.
1. Chapter 1: Painful Reunion

**To clear the air, I do own Digimon. Out of all of the anime shows that involve Pokemon, Yugioh, Beyblade, and other shows, Digimon is my favorite by far. I grew up with it and seen every episode from season 1 through Data Squad I have not seen Xros Wars (yet) but I have seen the newest Digimon Tri movie/episodes. So I decided to make a story for the Digimon season 1 and 2 put together. I'll try to make this very entertaining for everyone. If anyone have suggestions for this story, feel free to Private Message me at any time. I'm open for ideas, there will be something that involves the 13 Royal Knights and the Sovereigns and the evil god Zeedmillenniummon and of course some new characters and more. So please bear with me in this story. Also, if I you guys see something wrong, let me know so I can fix it.**

* * *

Tokyo Highton View Terrace.

Tai walks out of the gas station with his backpack and has a soda in his hands. He walks up to the bridge and looks out and sees the views. He breathes in the air and breathes out with a smile on his face.

"Where does the time go? It's been 4 years since we faced Armageddonmon. At this point, I'm very surprised that nothing has come to destroy the world." Tai said.

Tai looks far out and sees the same point where Armageddonmon was defeated.

"Quite frankly I have no issues with that… it's just kind of weird." Tai said.

Tai took out his phone and look at a picture of him and the other Digi-Destined.

(Fair warning I'll be making some minor changes in this story from the original show.)

"Ever since Armageddonmon was destroyed, everyone started to go their own separated ways. Matt is working on his band still and it has be a success he's traveling a lot, Izzy, he's still working on his computer… in fact he's doing more studies on the Digital World… we could always count on him for the brains. Sora has been getting into fashion designing… she and Matt has got into a relationship. And I know what you're thing, no I'm not jealous… well maybe a little but I have no issues. Those two were made for each other. Mimi has gone back to America to learn about being a nutritionist… and of course her taste for fashion never fails to amuse me haha! Joe is STILL trying to be a doctor… he studies and studies but somehow always fail. Talk about someone with bad luck when it comes to test… then again he always complained about everything back then… he still does at times. T.K. is getting into writing. He does have away with words. My little sister Kari is studying to be kindergarten teacher. Her and T.K have been starting a relationship as well… and who could blame them? Those two have been through a lot during our first battle with the Myotismon and the dark master, more." Tai said.

Tai started to walk down the stairs.

"As for Yolei, she's actually pregnant while Ken being the father. SO Yolei isn't really doing too much because of that. But I can see why, she has a baby inside of her so she can't do too much so she decides to be a housewife until she finds his calling… Yes I was shock too when I found out that she was pregnant. I have to be honest, I thought it was going to be Sora and/or Mimi first, but I was wrong. Speaking of Ken, he's actually studying to be a detective. He's a smart guy after all, he still carries the dark spore inside of him, but it's harmless now." Tai said.

Tai looked on the other side of the street. He sees a park and sees two kids playing tag. Tai smiles and continues to walk.

"Cody is studying to be high-class criminal defense attorney. He was always the type of kid to be into the whole justice system. As for me, I'm working to be in the united nation diplomat. Yeah soccer was my thing, but I found something else. I still play and I still think that I'm the best haha!" Tai said.

Tai walks to a soccer field and sees kids playing. He noticed that there was a kid that looks like Davis. Tai stood there letting the cool and gentle breeze hit him. Tai still keeps the smile on his face.

"I know what you're thinking, and I have not forgotten about Davis. The point is… we have no idea where he's at… you heard me right. He's actually been gone for the almost 4 years. We lost contact with him about like 6 months after we defeated Armageddonmon. I know for certain that he's not jealous about T.K. and Kari being together. In fact, he's rather happy when he found out… I asked him of why he's so calm about it. He told me that "Just as long as she's happy, that's all it matters." At first we didn't believe him because we all know how much he loved my little sister. But then we started to notice a change in Davis. He wasn't Mr. Hothead anymore or get so easily jealous. One day he said he was going on a trip to the middle-east just to visit and to travel… that was over 3 years ago and we never heard from him again. We asked if we could track him down through Izzy's computer. But even that wasn't helping. I sure hope Davis is alright, he's like a little brother to me." Tai said.

Tai walked away from the soccer field. He looks forward and sees T.K. and Kari.

"T.K.! Kari!" Tai yelled.

They both turned around. Tai approached them both.

"Oh hey Tai!" T.K. greeted.

"What's my big brother doing here so early? Your class doesn't normally get out until 5, and it's only 3." Kari said.

"Yeah that would normally happen, but for some reason we got out early again." Tai said.

"Again? That's the 5th time that has happened." Kari said.

"I know, but for some reason the network is not running right. At first it's running perfectly fine, next minute it isn't. The school brought in the specialist but they can't even seem the figure out of why that's been happening." Tai said.

They started to walk together.

"Maybe it's a network error." T.K. said.

"If it would then it must be a virus… this better not be what Diaboromon is doing again…" Tai said.

"I doubt it, otherwise it'd be happening every day and everyone would notice." Kari said.

"Yeah you're right." T.K. said.

"But it gets you wondering of why no evil Digimon hasn't attack the world." Tai said.

"I don't wonder that, are you crazy Tai?" Kari said. "I don't want another Digimon destroying the world. I already had enough of that crap." Kari said.

"Babe calm down its OK, just breathe." T.K. said.

"Sorry, I just don't want to be reminded of all of those times we had to face an evil Digimon trying to destroy everything. Armageddonmon was not expecting that one time." Kari said. "We barely made it that one time."

"Yeah she's right. If Imperialdramon didn't change into Paladin mode, we would have lost." Tai said.

"Well I hope things stay as they are." Kari said.

"I hope so too. Anyway we have to get ready for the reunion. I'll see you guys at the park." Tai said.

"Okay, Tai, see you there." T.K. said.

T.K. and Kari went away from Tai. Tai stared at them.

"In case you're wondering, they both live together now. She no longer lives with other parent's house. In fact neither do I, I have an apartment that's a block away from my parents place. The others wonder why I have not gotten a girlfriend yet. Well for one thing, I have not found that one person yet. And second, I'm not looking for relationship yet, not worth my time yet." Tai said.

Tai turned around and walked.

"But I'm sure that she's out there somewhere." Tai said.

Tai walked to his apartment. He took his keys out; he stopped for a moment and looked behind him.

"Is anyone there?" Tai said.

Tai heard nothing.

"Must be my imagination." Tai said.

He opened his door and walked in and closed the door. A piece of the air started to wrap and then stopped.

"Hey Agumon, I'm home." Tai said.

"It's about time! I was getting lonely!" Agumon said.

"You're always lonely when I live." Tai said.

"What's your point?" Agumon said.

Tai grabbed a soda from the fridge and opened it. He took a sip and looked at a picture. Agumon walked next to him and sees them two with the others.

"It's been a while hasn't it?" Agumon said.

"Yeah, nearly 4 years, the only ones that we see now a days we only see T.K. Kari and sometimes Izzy.

"Yeah I know. I'm glad that everyone can take their time out of their busy schedule for this reunion." Agumon said.

"You said it pal, we should get ready soon." Tai said.

Agumon senses something, he looked at the door.

"What's wrong?" Tai asked.

"Something is out there." Agumon said.

Tai got up and opened the door and sees nothing.

"I see nothing Agumon. I thought I heard something before I came into the door." Tai said.

Agumon looked outside and sees nothing. They both looks out to the side and sees a shadowy figure hidden in the trees.

"Agumon, you see that too?" Tai asked.

"Yes I do." Agumon said.

The shadowy figure's eyes glowed in red and disappeared.

"Okay that was creepy." Tai said.

Agumon turned around.

"Um Tai… if you thought that was creepy, then turn around!" Agumon said.

Tai turned around and sees blood markings on the wall.

"What the hell?!" Tai said

The blood markings formed into a skull. The skull yelled in a screaming voice. Tai and Agumon covered their ears. The skull disappeared and left words on the wall. Tai and Agumon looked at the wall.

"What was that?" Agumon said.

"I don't know, but it left a message." Tai said.

"What does it say?" Agumon said.

"I have no idea; it's in a text that I have never seen before. Maybe Izzy might know." Tai said.

Tai took a picture on his phone. Right when he did that, the blood vanished.

"It vanished!" Agumon said.

Tai looked at his phone.

"Well at least we have it on my phone." Tai said.

Tai notice that the picture is just black.

"What?! Even the picture is gone!" Tai said.

"It's what?!" Agumon said.

Tai showed Agumon his phone.

"Why did you take a picture of a black screen?" Agumon said.

Tai squinted at Agumon.

"Agumon, you know I took a picture of that message." Tai said.

"Then why is that picture black and nothing?" Agumon said.

"I don't know, but I'm sure it vanished right when the actual text vanished." Tai said.

"Do you think we should tell the others?" Agumon said.

"Uh—" Tai paused.

Tai remember of what his sister said.

Flashback.

" _I don't wonder that, are you crazy Tai?" Kari said. "I don't want another Digimon destroying the world. I already had enough of that crap." Kari said._

" _Babe calm down its OK, just breathe." T.K. said._

" _Sorry, I just don't want to be reminded of all of those times we had to face an evil Digimon trying to destroy everything. Armageddonmon was not expecting that one time." Kari said. "We barely made it that one time."_

End of flash back.

"No, I don't think we should. Kari said to me earlier today that she doesn't want another Digimon trying to destroy the world. And although we have no idea if that had something to do with a Digimon, but she might get that idea." Kari said.

"But if we don't say anything, won't we just be trying to face it on our own?" Agumon said.

"Yes… everyone has their own thing go on, and it won't be right for me to ruin it for them. They've done their part. But as the leader of the Digi-Destined, I always have to keep my guard up for any attacking Digimon." Tai said.

"I guess you're right… but what if we can't handle it alone?" Agumon said.

"We'll keep fighting; you and I have never given up before." Tai said.

"You bring a valued point, Tai. OK, we won't say anything to the others." Agumon said.

"Good, now let's get ready." Tai said.

"OK." Agumon said.

Airport.

People started to get off their plane. Black boots passed by and revealing someone in a black trench coat and with a suitcase. He puts his suitcase on a counter and opens it. He took out a pair of fingerless gloves and put them on. He's wearing a white T-shirt and black pants. He wore a cross on his neck (And of course if you guys haven't figured out yet, there will be some religious things in here just like a few times in the Digimon show. But I will not show a lot. Also on a side note, I'm also a film student, so if you ever notice that I'm revealing something such as this character. I will reveal some things of what the character is like but not everything such as the head because I'm kind of putting this into a camera perspective, like it's that feeling of who this person is.) He closed his suitcase and walked up with it. He looks out the window and sees a crane bringing down a box. People opened the box and revealing a Ninja H2R. (Which is a motorcycle one of the fastest motorcycles that was ever built. If not the fastest since 2014.) He walked out of security, he looked to the side and sees families happy the see each other, embracing one another. The man stood there looking at them all, someone approached him.

"Excuse me, Sir." Employee said.

The man turned around revealing his face, his eyes are a clear blue color he has short black hair (Look up this person name Genesis from Crisis Core Final Fantasy. And no that's not what he looks like. Just the hair.)

"Are you Mr.—"Employee paused.

"Seda?" Seda said. (Pronunciation "Sea" and "Duh" for some reason some people would pronounce as "Say" and "Duh.")

"Yes, Mr. Seda, it is a pleasure to meet you, Sir!" Employee said.

"The pleasure is all mine, now I'll assume that you'll be my guide for the remainder of this visit?" Seda asked.

"You are correct sir." Employee said.

"Very good, now what can I call you?" Seda asked.

"Oh, my name is Maximus." Maximus said.

(Fair warning, I'm not good with Japanese last names, so if any of you guys know some good ones, PLEASE tell me.)

"Come, we have to get you to your destination. We wouldn't want to keep your mother and sister waiting." Maximus said.

"Yes, I'd rather avoid a lecture." Seda said. "I'll assume that my motorcycle will be transported to my mother's place?"

They started to walk.

"Correct, you're be escorted through limo, it was Riana's Request." Maximus said.

"I figured that my mother would do that." Seda said.

"Yes Sir." Maximus said.

They arrived at the limo they both got in. They drove off.

"So what brings you here?" Maximus asked.

"Well for two reasons, one, my mother requested that I come see her and Yula." Seda said.

"Oh yes, Yula your sister?" Maximus asked.

"Correct, second, my mother told me that my father has a special surprise for everyone of where he works." Seda said.

"Oh? What is this surprise?" Maximus asked.

"I'm not too sure, but if I had to guess, it would have something to do with Digimon related." Seda said.

"Oh really?" Maximus said.

"Yes, you see, ever since Digimon has attack our world, or ever since they even step a foot on our planet, my father wants to find a way to destroy them and the digital world." Seda said.

"Destroy the digital world?! But why would he do that?" Maximus said.

"He's angry of what they did. First it was Myotismon, then those Dark Masters, Diaboromon, and then when those digital portals started to open around the world, Myotismon again and last the giant Digimon… uh I think his name was Armageddonmon. They cause a lot of damage to this world that he wants justice to be survived on them." Seda said.

"I see, now, what are your opinions on the Digimon?" Maximus asked.

"Personality, I have nothing bad to say about them. Those kids helped save the world from destruction many times. So I really have no reason to hate them." Seda said.

"I see, you think this surprise has something to do with destroying the Digimon?" Maximus asked.

"Knowing my father, yes, quite frankly, I have no interested into his so called 'projects' he's basically killing living creatures. I get if he wants to destroy the bad ones, but the good Digimon, they shouldn't have to die because of some evil Digimon." Seda said.

"I see what you mean. Have you ever talked to your father about that?" Maximus asked.

"Yes I have, and he disregarded everything of what I said. Next thing I knew he was furious with me, next he want me out of the family, which was 2 years ago. So I haven't spoken to my father in 2 years. I'm only seeing him because my mother wants me too." Seda said.

"What about your sister? What's she like?" Maximus asked.

"Yula? She's very smart at her age. She's around the same age as that kid Tai." Seda said.

"How do you know that?" Maximus asked.

"I do my research, I'm sure my mother told you what I do?" Seda asked.

"Actually no." Maximus said.

"I work the National Security Agency in the United States. It's my job to get research from people." Seda said.

"But you're a bit young to work there." Maximus said.

"Because due to my GPA and my high intelligences in mathematics I was able to exceed further into college at the age of 14 in Harvard University, I study basically every day. I was supposedly so smart that I could work with National Security Agency at the age of 17." Seda said.

"Wow really? What is your GPA?" Maximus asked.

"6.0." Seda said.

"6.0?! Wow!" Maximus said.

"How did you get that high so quick?" Maximus said.

"I passed everything on my first try. I was given tests that other countries would have. I a perfect score on my ACT'S and SAT and all of proficiency exams that world has and other tests that people never heard of…I guess you can say that when it comes to studying, it's natural to me like I already know it." Seda said.

"Wow, can see you being a professor at a young age." Maximus said.

"Not my interested." Seda said.

"Then what is your interested?" Maximus asked.

"To be honest, I have no idea… for someone that is a genius… I really don't know what's my interested." Seda said.

"Oh there is nothing wrong with that. Not everyone doesn't know either… I'm sure you'll find something." Maximus said.

"Oh yes, I'm very sure." Seda said.

Seda looked out the window and gazed at the sky. He lowered his head and sees a group of people gathering together. Seda smile and closed his eyes, the limo continued to drive, revealing that the group of people was the Digi-Destined. Matt and Joe set up the grill and places burgers and hotdogs. Sora, Mimi, Kari and Yolei were setting up the tables. The Digimon were unloading the rest of thing stuff such as drinks, soccer balls, Matt Guitar, and more. Ken, Cody, T.K. and Izzy were setting up the soccer court.

"Alright everyone, the food is almost ready!" Matt said.

"Don't burn yourself Matt!" Joe yelled.

"Too late on that, Matt already burned himself yesterday." Gabumon said.

"It's true; he burned himself trying to save a piece of steak." Sora said.

"What? Its food, I can't let it go to a waste." Matt said.

"It was a small piece…" Biyomon said.

"What's your point?" Matt said.

"Speaking of which, where is Tai?" Yolei asked.

"He said he'll be late." Kari said.

"Did he say why?" Hawkmon asked.

"No, he just text me saying that he's going to be late." Kari said.

"He better get here soon, or I'm going to hurt him." Matt said.

"You'll do no such thing." Mimi said.

"Well we'll just eat without him. Otherwise the food is going to burn." Matt said.

"Yes, we wouldn't want you to burn yourself over a piece of a patty…" Sora said.

"Alright everyone, get your food!" Joe yelled.

Everyone grabbed a plate and buns. Baked beans and chips were survived as well. Everyone got their things and each sat at the table. Ken grabbed food for Yolei because she had to rest her feet.

"Here you go love." Ken said.

"Thank you honey, my feet were killing me." Yolei said.

"So you're what like 6 months now?" Cody asked.

"Yes I am." Yolei asked.

"What's the gender?" Mimi asked.

"It's a girl, and we decided to name her, Clara Ichijouji" Yolei said. (If you guys didn't already noticed, I have NO idea of what her daughter's name is… in fact I don't think they really gave her profile information considering that we only see her once… But if for whatever reason that some of you might know, or knows a better name that's fitting, once again Private Message me.)

"I like the name." Sora said.

"These things are good!" T.K. said.

"What do you expect? I cook you know." Matt said.

"Do I have to remind you that one time when you made me something to eat? It's so damn spicy with wasabi, hot sauce and some meat that had green fuzz on it! Which by the way it almost killed me." T.K. said.

"I told you to eat at your own risk…" Matt said.

"Yes I'm aware, but even Dad couldn't handle it… he want the fire department." T.K. said.

"Point being?" Matt said.

"You two settle down or Kari and I will have hurt you." Sora said.

"We'll be good…" T.K. said.

"I'm going to call Tai real quick." Kari said.

"No need, he's right there." Izzy said.

"Hey! Tai!" Matt said.

"Hey guys! Long time no see!" Tai said.

"Grab some food and sit with us." Kari said.

"Don't mind if I don't! I'm starving!" Tai said.

Tai and Agumon grabbed their food and sat with the group.

"So why were you late?" Sora asked.

He was about to take a bite of his burger and paused for a second.

"Oh well, I had to make sure that all of my work was done." Tai said.

"I thought you said the network was down." Kari said.

"Yes I did, but I had a lot papers to check." Tai said.

"How was that coming along?" Izzy asked.

"Oh you know… felt like a screaming voice in my head…" Tai said.

"Yes, the screaming was so loud that I heard it." Agumon said.

"Poor Agumon." Palmon said.

"Well at least we're all here." T.K. said.

"Well…" Tai said.

Everyone was silent for a moment.

"No one still hasn't heard anything?" Matt asked.

"No… it's been more than 3 years." Kari said. "I hope he's alright."

"I'm sure he his." Gatomon said.

"Well, I don't know about you guys, but I'm planning on finding him." Ken said.

"But we don't know where he is." Cody said.

"That may be… but he's my best friend, and I won't sit here while we have fun and he's out there missing." Ken said.

"I'm with Ken on this." Wormmon said.

"How do you plan on to find him?" Patamon asked.

"With my D-3, since he and I can fuse both of our Digimon, I'm sure I can locate his D-3." Ken said.

"But Ken, we already tried that." Armadillomon said.

"Well I don't plan on stopping. Why do you think I'm studying to be a detective? I want to find Davis." Ken said.

"We understand, Ken, but if we don't know where he is, we'll just be running into a wall." Tai said.

"Tai has a point, Ken." Yolei said.

"We want to find Davis too, but if we have no leads of where he is, we could get lost too." T.K. said.

Ken put his head down in a moment of silence. Yolei held him and rubbed his back.

"It's OK honey, I'm sure he's alright." Yolei said.

"I hope you're right…" Ken said.

Everyone remind silent.

Seda drove to a huge building. Seda and Maximus got out of the limo, the driver went to go park the limo. Seda sees his mother.

"Seda!" Riana said with joy.

"Hello, mother!" Seda said.

They hug each other. She looked at Maximus.

"Thank you Maximus for bring him here." Riana said.

"It was my pleasure." Maximus said.

"Where's Yula?" Seda asked.

"She' inside with your father." Riana said.

"I see…" Seda lowered his voice.

"I know that you and your father have a falling out, but this is very important to him." Riana said.

"I refuse to support a person that likes to kill innocent life forms, mother." Seda said.

"I know you won't support it, but please stay here for me and your sister." Riana said.

"Sigh… fine." Seda said.

"Thank you, now come with me. Maximus, if you want to come, you're more than welcome." Riana said.

"Thank you." Maximus said.

They all went inside. They got into the elevator and went to the top floor. Seda stood there in silence remembering of what his father said.

Flashback.

"Father, what is this machine?" Seda asked.

"This is called the DNA destroyer." Maxwell said.

"What does it do?" Seda asked.

"It's able to decay any type of DNA causing the body to rot." Maxwell said.

"Why did you make this?" Seda asked.

"Well, I want to use it on the Digimon." Maxwell said.

"Say what?!" Seda said.

"That's right my boy. I plan on to fuse this machine with another design of mine to do it." Maxwell said.

"But why do you want to kill them?!" Seda said.

"Have you been paying attention to what's been happening? Ever since Digimon step their foot to our world, they cause nothing but destruction." Maxwell said.

"Not all of them! You remember those kids with their Digimon; they were the ones that saved our world!" Seda said.

"Saved? Or just get rid of those Digimon so they can strike later? I won't take any chances with any Digimon. They are aliens, such aliens will bring ruin." Maxwell said.

"But they are living creatures! Don't you see that?!" Seda said.

"I don't like that tone of yours, Seda. I'm doing this to protect you; you're sister and your mother. I won't let these Digimon destroy my family." Maxwell said.

"But father-!" Seda said.

"That's enough! I've worked too hard to make this weapon, and I won't back down, because you think 'it's not right' I get they are living creatures, but they caused a lot of damage to the world." Maxwell said.

"I'm sorry father, but I refuse to support your idea of killing innocent life forms!" Seda said.

"So, you'd rather support these creatures than support your own flesh and blood?! You want to support monsters that will kill your family?! FINE! But I want you out of my family! You are not to make contact with your mother and sister ever again!" Maxwell yelled.

"You can't force me to stop seeing them!" Seda said.

"I just did! Now get out of my site! The next I see you, you better come into a better and reasonable young man!" Maxwell said.

End of flashback.

"You alright, Seda?" Maximus asked.

"Yeah, I was just thinking about what my father said to me." Seda said.

"I know this is going to be very awkward for you, but remember you're doing this for me and your sister." Riana said.

"Yes I remember." Seda said.

The elevator has stopped and the doors opened. The three walked out the elevator. As Riana and Maximus walks, Seda looks to the side and sees a black Agumon and a black Gabumon behind a hard glass wall and trapped in a cage. Seda walks up to the wall.

"Why are they trapped?!" Seda asked.

The two Digimon looks at Seda, tears started to come down the Digimon's faces. Seda puts his head down and forms a fist.

"I'm very sorry you too, I wish I can save you both, but I don't know how…" Seda said.

Seda looks around; all he sees are the doors to get inside of the room. He looks at them both.

"Don't worry you two; I will get you out of here, I promise." Seda said.

The two Digimon looks at Seda, he walks away from the wall.

"He's not killing them!" Seda said to himself angrily.

Seda sees Yula.

"Yula!" Seda said.

Yula looks at Seda and yells with joy. She runs to her big brother jumps at him, Seda grabbed her and hugged her.

"Seda, you're here!" Yula said with tears coming down.

Seda pull her off of his chest and wipes the tears off of her face.

"Of course I'm here. You and mother are two people that I can never turn away from." Seda said.

"It's been two years; you never called or emailed us!" Yula said.

"I've been very busy with school. I had hardly any time to myself." Seda said.

"Well at least you're here now." Yula said.

"That's right—"Seda paused.

Seda looked forward and sees his father, Maxwell looks at Seda. Seda lets go of Yula and walks to his father.

"Father." Seda said.

"Seda." Maxwell said.

"I see you're doing well." Seda said.

"Always, have you changed your mind?" Maxwell asked.

"No I have not." Seda said.

"Then why are you here?" Maxwell asked.

"Mother wanted me here." Seda asked.

"I see, so you're going to disregard my order to you?" Maxwell asked.

"Yes, that's my mother and little sister, and you have no right of saying that I can't see them!" Seda said.

"I see… Riana, why did you invite this failure to this?" Maxwell said.

"Maxwell, stop it! That's your son you're talking about." Riana said.

"No, mother, if he doesn't consider me as a son… then I won't consider him as a father to me… it's that simple." Seda said. "After this day, don't expect to see me again."

"Fair enough…" Maxwell said.

Maxwell turned away from Seda. Everyone gathered in one area.

"Alright, let's get started shall we." Maxwell said. "Now first, I would like to give a big thank you to everyone that's here tonight. Even since the name Digimon came into this world, I knew that it was going to be bad news. You all recall of all of the Digimon attacks among the world? From the first Highton View Terrace attack, to Myotismon to Apocalymon, to Diaboromon when he attack the internet, to Digimon coming from all over the world, to kidnapping children to Myotismon again and finally to Armageddonmon, and I'm sure more events happened, but my point is that Digimon are an enemy to the world and they all must be destroyed."

Someone raised their hands.

"Yes, you have a question?" Maxwell asked.

"Yeah, my name is Matthew, and I have seen most of these Digimon attacks, but I have also seen those kids use their Digimon to save the world." Matthew said.

"Oh yes, I've seen what those Digimon do some "miracle work' but have you ever asked yourself that maybe they destroyed those Digimon just so they can take over? Those Digimon are only waiting for all of us to trust them just so they can take us out when the time is right. Whether you believe me or not, I won't take any chances with those kids Digimon, so I've came up with a weapon to help us neutralize all Digimon. I call it the Corrupted Data Blade." Maxwell said.

Maxwell pulled cloth off of the weapon. The weapon is a long double-edge sword with a gold dragon guard. The bottom of the handle has a four dragon claws on it. The blade is black with red lines on it.

"This weapon is able to go through a type of flash or data with one swipe. How we came up with this is that, we have gathered DNA from Digimon and was able to fuse the DNA with crystal and metal. How we got the DNA is that we have captured many Digimon that appeared on this world and we mixed this DNA." Maxwell said.

"Maxwell, have you tested this weapon on any Digimon yet?" Matthew asked.

"We have done a few experiments and for every Digimon that we neutralized, their data was absorbed by this blade, making it stronger." Maxwell said.

Seda turned away and looked out the window.

"Can we see how it works?" Matthew said.

Seda looked at his father.

"Of course you all can, I just so happen to have two Digimon here." Maxwell said.

Seda walked a step closer.

"No, not them!" Seda said.

The two Digimon were brought to where everyone was at. Maxwell picked up the sword and looks at the Black Agumon. The Black Agumon started to panic and tried to escape. Yula looked at both Digimon and sees terror in their eyes.

"But those are innocent creatures…" Yula said.

Maxwell walked closer to the Black Agumon, Black Agumon started to yell in terror, the Black Gabumon tried to help the Black Agumon, but he was trapped inside of another cage. The Black Agumon shot fire at Maxwell. Maxwell used the sword to block it and absorb the flames.

"With this weapon, you're powerless." Maxwell said. "Hold him."

Two machines with claws grabbed Agumon and restrained him. The Agumon tried to break free but the claws were draining his power. The Agumon looked at Seda.

"No! I won't let this happen to you!" Seda yelled.

Everyone turned at Seda, once they turns an explosion hit the building everyone took cover. Seda rolled to the ground and took cover. He looked over and sees 5 people in full suits of armor.

"Alright everyone, this show and tell is now over!" Armored person 1 said.

Maxwell got up and faces them.

"Identify yourselves!" Maxwell yelled.

"Oh yes introductions are important. We are 5 of 6 of the Dark Data Knights. I am the second leader of this Organization, Ragnamon, this is Dahakamon, this is Vegnagmon, this is Nidhogmon, and this is Onuncumon. There are you happy Maxwell?" Ragnamon asked.

"You dare mock me?!" Maxwell yelled.

Maxwell has the sword at Ragnamon.

"You have no idea what I'm holding! This is the instrument of you demise!" Maxwell said.

"Hahahaha!" Ragnamon laughed. "You really think that blade with help you?"

"Sure it can help kill small Digimon, but the five of us out rank most of Digimon!" Onuncumon said.

"We'll see about that!" Maxwell yelled.

Maxwell ran at Ragnamon, Ragnamon moved his right hand to his own face a disc spins and 5 blades came out of the disc. He blocked Maxwell's attack. Ragnamon knocked the sword out of his hands and punches Maxwell to the unbreakable glass. The sword flies next to Seda, Seda looks at the blade.

"Let's make this quick!" Nidhogmon said.

"Everyone stay on the ground and you won't get hurt!" Dahakamon yelled.

Maxwell hit a bottom. Laser cannons came out and pointed it at the five knights. Vegnagmon's eyes lit up in a blue color. A force field went over all five of them. The cannons fired, but it was reflected back at the cannon and blew up more parts of the building. Onuncumon launched a rope dart at Maxwell's chest and pulls him in, Dahakamon stomped on the floor and does a double fist strike at Maxwell. Maxwell crashes threw the computers.

"Daddy!" Yula yelled.

Ragnamon looked at Yula.

"Don't worry, we don't intend to hurt you… if you get in our way, we will." Ragnamon said.

She ran to her father, everyone else started to get up and run out of the build.

"Look at these fools." Onuncumon said.

Seda stared at the sword and he sees that the two Digimon are injured because of those five Digimon. Riana ran to Seda.

"Seda! Are you alright?!" Riana said.

"I'm fine, but you need to get Yula, father and yourself out of here." Seda said.

Nidhogmon used the corner of his eye to spot Riana. He turns to them.

"I'll deal with them." Seda said.

"You can't fight them!" Riana said.

"Someone has to stop them, and certainly father couldn't." Seda said.

"And what makes you think you can beat the five of us?" Nidhogmon asked.

Seda grabbed the sword and got up slowly.

"You're father tried that already and failed." Ragnamon said.

"Yes because my father does not the skills of how to use a sword!" Seda said. "However, I do!"

"Hahaha!" Ragnamon laughed. "So let me get this straight, you think with that little sword can help you defeat us?"

A huge metal container came down from the top and concealed the five Digimon.

"What is this?" Vegnagmon said.

"The DNA destroyer you bastards!" Yula said.

They all looked at Yula She hits the button and the machine started and started to spin. Lasers started to hit the five Digimon. Ragnamon's eyes started to glow. He raised his right to his face and swings it to the side and reduced the machine to ash. Ragnamon looked at Yula.

"Did you honestly believe that machine would destroy us? A smooth tickle, but wouldn't destroy us. But we have wasted enough time with you all already…" Ragnamon said.

A raised his left hand at Maxwell. Maxwell levities and Ragnamon pulls him in and grabs his shirt.

"Father!" Yula yelled.

Onuncumon and Nidhogmon stood in front of her.

"Take one more step and then it'll be your last." Nidhogmon said.

"Yula!" Seda and Riana yelled.

Vegnagmon and Dahakamon stood in front of them.

"Don't think we have forgotten about you two." Dahakamon said.

Ragnamon stared at Maxwell. Maxwell opened his eyes.

"Y-you!" Maxwell said. "Unhand me or you'll—"

Ragnamon jabbed his metal claws into Maxwell's side.

"Or I'll what? Be killed by one of your machines? I want to know where you put the five Crystals of the Sovereign!" Ragnamon yelled.

"Five crystals?" Maxwell said.

"Yes, 2 years ago, the next day after you disowned your son, you found 5 crystals that were buried deep underground by your workers!" Ragnamon said.

Maxwell's eyes widen.

"I have no idea of what you're talking about!" Maxwell said.

"You're lying!" Ragnamon yelled.

"The five crystal?" Yula said.

Ragnamon looked at Yula. Ragnamon threw Maxwell to the side and dashed at Yula and grabbed her by shirt.

"Yula!" Seda yelled.

Dahakamon grabbed by the neck and pinned him on the wall.

"Let go of my son!" Riana yelled.

Vegnagmon grabbed her by the face and lifted her up.

"You yelled too much!" Vegnagmon said.

Ragnamon looked at Yula.

"Do you know what I'm talking about?" Ragnamon asked.

"I think… I was there when my father's workers found them. There were 5 Crystals, 1 Yellow, 1 Green, 1 Blue, 1 Red, and 1 Black." Yula said.

"Yes, those five, where are they?!" Ragnamon said.

"I don't even know where they're at." Yula said.

"Gr!" Ragnamon growled

A fireball and blue fire hits Ragnamon's hand. He drops Yula and sees that Black Agumon and Black Gabumon in his site.

"Leave them alone!" Black Agumon yelled.

"You'll have to kill us to get to them!" Black Gabumon yelled.

"Is that so?" Ragnamon said.

Ragnamon released a sword from his forearm.

"So be it!" Ragnamon yelled.

"No!" Evil voice said.

Ragnamon looked to the side and sees a black knight in a faded purple cape in his site.

"Nelo." Ragnamon said.

"Don't waste your time with these people, find those crystals now!" Nelo yelled.

"Yes, master." Ragnamon said.

"And let those four go, they are no use for us." Nelo said.

Seda flipped the sword and slashed Dahakamon's face. Dahakamon released Seda.

"AHHH!" Dahakamon shouted.

Seda slashed Dahakamon 5 more times and used the handle to push him to Vegnagmon. Nelo stared at Seda. Black Agumon and Black Gabumon stood next to Seda.

"You two should go!" Seda said.

"And leave you? No way!" Black Agumon said.

Dahakamon got up and looked at Seda.

"I'm possible, how can a mere mortal even touch me?!" Dahakamon said. "You will pay!"

Dahakamon slammed his fist to the ground and pulled out an axe.

"Dark Meteor Shot!" Nelo yelled.

Everyone looked at Nelo's right arm lit up and black and purple fire and fire a black meteor at Seda. Closed his eyes, the blade glowed and shocked both BlackAgumon and BlackGabumon. They stared to glow. The meteor hits where Seda at and blows a huge hole in the building.

"SEDA!" Riana and Yula cried out.

"There, he's out of the way!" Dahakamon said.

The smoke cleared up and sees three figures still standing.

"What?!" Ragnamon said.

There was a big black shield was in Nelo's site. Seda opened his eyes and sees Blackwargreymon in front of him.

"What? Blackwargreymon?!" Seda said.

Seda looked to his side and sees Blackmetalgarurumon.

"And Blackmetalgarurumon?!" Seda said. "Where did you two come from?"

"By protecting us, we'll protect you!" Blackwargreymon said.

"He will not harm you or your family!" Blackmetalgarurumon said.

Nelo stared at them three.

"My target wasn't you three." Nelo said.

"What?! But the blast came at us!" Seda said.

"Yes you're right, but the meteor went through you like a ghost and destroyed that door. The exploitation would have killed you both, but those two Digimon defeated you." Nelo said.

"Why did you attack the door than?!" Seda asked.

"Because those crystals were through those doors." Nelo said.

"But wait, there was no door!" Seda said.

"Of course you couldn't see it, it was set up for people to never find due to its invisible technology, no normal human or normal Digimon can see." Nelo said.

"What makes you superior?" Seda said.

"I'm the one who made those five, so that's one thing—"Nelo paused.

Nelo turned his head and sees a huge fireball coming at Nelo. Nelo draws out a huge stone sword and slashed the fireball. He looked outside.

"Hurry the Digi-Destined are coming!" Nelo said.

Ragnamon jumped into the room and see a glass case that has five crystals.

"Son! Don't let him get those crystals!" Maxwell said.

Seda looked at Ragnamon and ran at him.

"Hey! Those are not yours!" Seda yelled.

Ragnamon turned around with a scythe and tried to slash Seda. Seda moved onto the wall and jumped off of the wall and slashed Ragnamon and grabbed the glass case and ran out.

"GR!" Ragnamon growled.

"Let's get out of here!" Seda said.

Nelo jumped in the air and came straight down on Seda with a flying side-kick. Blackwargreymon blocked Nelo.

"Heh!" Nelo chuckled.

Nelo disappeared and reappeared to the other side of Seda. His knocks the glass case out of Seda's hand and breaks the glass. Nelo palm smashed Seda at Blackwargreymon and grabbed all five crystals.

"No!" Maxwell yelled.

Blackmetalgarurumon tackled Nelo to the ground. Nelo released the crystals.

"Get off of me!" Nelo yelled.

Nelo hooked Blackmetalgarurumon in the face and he hits the wall. He gets up and sees a small Digimon holding the crystals.

"Looking for these?" Veemon said.

"Give those to me!" Nelo said.

"No way! Do you think I'm that dumb?" Veemon said.

"I said give it!" Nelo yelled.

"Static Force!" Silphymon yelled.

Nelo looks to his side and blocks the attack with his cape. He lowered his cape and sees Wargreymon coming at him.

"Great tornado!" Wargreymon yelled.

Nelo jumps over him.

"Metal Wolf Claw!" MetalGarurumon yelled.

Nelo open a portal of darkness and the attack went inside of the portal.

"This is really troublesome!" Nelo yelled.

He sees Veemon running away.

"Hey!" Nelo yelled. "Ragnamon! Take care of this plague!"

Ragnamon got in front of Nelo. Nelo sank into the ground and dashed through the others going after Veemon. Wargreymon and MetalGarurumon were about to, but Ragnamon got in front of them.

"Going somewhere?" Ragnamon said.

"Out of our way Ragnamon!" Wargreymon said.

"I think not…" Ragnamon said.

He looked at the other four.

"You four go help master Nelo!" Ragnamon said.

They all nodded and disappeared. Seda helped his sister.

"Are you alright?" Seda asked.

"Yes." Yula said.

"Good…" Seda said.

He looked at his father and mother.

"He might be a ruthless man, but he is my father." Seda said.

"Seda, go after Nelo." Blackwargreymon said.

"We can protect your family." MetalGarurumon said.

Seda nodded. He grabbed the sword and went after Nelo.

"Be careful…" Yula said.

Heliport.

Veemon ran outside with the crystals. Nelo appeared in front of Veemon. Veemon backed off and faced Nelo.

"So, we meet again." Nelo said.

Veemon stepped back.

"I'm only going to say this one more time, give those five crystals to me now!" Nelo yelled.

"No way!" Veemon said.

He set them aside and ran at Nelo.

"Vee Headbutt!" Veemon yelled.

Veemon attack Nelo. Nelo brought out his stone blade and blocked his attack and pushed him back.

"Your feeble attempts only delay the inevitable." Nelo said.

Nelo disappeared and reappeared behind Veemon and slashed Veemon in the back and slammed his sword to the ground.

"You have fail Veemon." Nelo said.

"Not yet!" Veemon said.

"Who's going to help you now?" Nelo said.

"Justice beam!" Shakkoumon yelled.

Nelo looked to the side and block the attack with his hand. He crushed the beams.

"Wing blade! Garudamon yelled.

"Flower cannon!" Lillymon yelled.

"Vulcan's Hammer!" Zudomon yelled.

Nelo kicked Veemon to the side. He raised both of his hands and absorbed Garudamon's and Lillymon's and fired them the attacks in the sky. Next he caught the hammer and through Zudomon over to the other said.

"Horn Buster!" Megakabuterimon yelled.

Nelo dropped to the floor and double kicked Megakabuterimon to Garudamon and Lillymon.

"Spiking strike!" Stingmon yelled.

Nelo moved a step to the side and grabbed Stingmon's arm and threw him to the side. Nelo looked around and sees the Digimon down.

"So, who's next?" Nelo said.

Wargreymon, MetalGarurumon and Silphymon came out of the ground and hit the ground. Ragnamon rose out of the building.

"To easy." Ragnamon said.

"The crystals?" Nelo asked.

"We got them." Onuncumon said.

The other four knight Digimon came.

"Give them to me." Nelo said.

Onuncumon was about to hand them over, but Veemon got up.

"NO!" Veemon yelled.

Veemon glowed in a gold color.

"Veemon Golden Armor Digivolve to!" Veemon yelled.

Nelo stared at Veemon.

"Magnamon!" Magnamon yelled.

Magnamon landed and charged at Nelo. Ragnamon for in front of him and block Magnamon's attack.

"Out of my way!" Magnamon yelled. "Magna Blast!"

His armor pieces lit up and hits Ragnamon.

"AHHHHH!" Ragnamon shouted.

Wargreymon and MetalGarurumon got up.

"Terra Force!" Wargreymon yelled.

"Metal Wolf Claw!" MetalGarurumon yelled.

Both attack collide and hit the other four Knight Digimon. Nelo stood there and stared at the three Digimon. The others got up and face Nelo.

"You're out numbered!" Tai yelled.

Nelo looked to the side and sees the Digi-Destined.

"Oh, so you finally came here." Nelo said.

"Who are you?!" Matt said.

"My name is Nelo; I'm the leader of the Dark Data Knights." Nelo said.

"Dark Data Knights?" Izzy said. "We've never heard of you!"

"Of course not, in fact not a lot of Digimon knows of our existence." Nelo said.

"Why are you attack this place?!" T.K. asked.

"Because they have something that I want." Nelo said.

"You can't always get what you want!" Ken said.

"So you think, well in that case, those crystals don't belong to the humans either. They belong in the Digital World." Nelo said.

"You're not getting your hands on them anyway!" Mimi said.

"Oh? And who's going to stop me?" Nelo said.

"Look around you!" Matt said.

Nelo looked around.

"You're surrounded!" Cody said.

"Heh… I see… well there is only one thing to do." Nelo said.

Nelo disappeared.

"Where did he go?!" Tai said.

Kari looked behind them.

"There!" Kari said.

They all turned around.

"Since you want to play gang up on one person, allow me to show you the power that I have!" Nelo yelled.

He put his hands in a prayer position. Ten blades came out and started to rotate around Nelo. He moved his hands upward. Each blade targeted each Digimon. All Digimon attack Nelo. The ten blades blocked all attacks each attack when inside of each sword.

"Now your turn to be attacked! Blades of Hell!" Nelo yelled.

Each blade attacked each Digimon. All Digimon turned back to their in-training forms. They all fall to the ground.

"Koromon!" Tai yelled.

Each of them went to their Digimon. Kari grabbed DemiVeemon.

"DemiVeemon, Nyaromon are you two alright?" Kari asked.

"I'm fine…" DemiVeemon said.

"Me too." Nyaromon said.

Nelo landed on the ground.

"Now what was that of me bring surrounded?" Nelo asked.

Seda hid behind a wall.

"Now for those crystals." Nelo said.

Seda ran at Nelo.

"AHHHH!" Seda yelled.

Nelo looked to his side and brought out his sword and blocked Seda's attack.

"I see that you're still willing to fight as well." Nelo said.

"You hurt my family! That's unforgiving!" Seda said.

Nelo pushed Seda to the edge of the building. Nelo dashed at Seda, Blackwargreymon blocked Nelo's attack.

"Back away!" Blackwargreymon yelled.

Blackwargreymon pushed Nelo back.

"Terra Destroyer!" Blackwargreymon yelled.

Blackwargreymon threw his attack at Nelo. Nelo raise his arm and blocked the attack.

"When are you going to realized that you can't hurt me?" Nelo said.

Seda came at Nelo and tried to slam his sword to Nelo. Nelo summoned a force field and block Seda's attack. Tai and the others see Seda.

"Who's that? And why does he have—Blackwargreymon?!" Tai said.

"Blizzard Wolf Claw!" Blackmetalgarurumon yelled.

Nelo blocked the attack with his other hand and reflect it at Seda.

"Seda!" Blackwargreymon and Blackmetalgarurumon yelled.

Seda raised the sword up and absorbed both attacks. But it impact on him causing him to off of the building.

"NO!" Blackwargreymon and Blackmetalgarurumon yelled.

Tai jumped and grabbed Seda's hand.

"Huh?!" Seda wondered.

"I got you!" Tai yelled.

Tai pulled him up.

"Are you alright?" Tai asked.

"Yes I am thank you." Seda said.

"Doesn't matter now." Nelo said.

"Why's that?" Seda asked.

Nelo levitated the crystals.

"Because I have the main prize." Nelo said.

"No!" Seda yelled.

Seda ran at him. Ragnamon and the other four appeared in front of him.

"Nice playing with you all, but I must be going." Nelo said.

Nelo opened a portal.

"Come you five." Nelo said.

"Yes, master." All five said.

They followed him, the portal disappeared.

"Dammit!" Seda said.

5 hours later.

Seda and the Digi-Destined are at the hospital. Seda, his sister and his mother are Maxwell's room.

"Is he going to be alright?" Yula asked.

"I don't know, Yula." Seda said.

"Why don't you two go home and get some rest. I'll stay here with your father." Riana said.

They both nodded and walked out the door. They both see the Digi-Destined.

"Thank you all for helping." Seda said.

"No problem… but we're all sorry about your father." Tai said.

"Thanks." Seda said.

"Those two Digimon, are they yours?" Matt asked.

"I really have no idea. My father was using them as test subjects and well I saved them and they saved me." Seda said.

"Test subjects?" Izzy asked.

"Yeah, our father hates all Digimon, so he created that sword that brother is holding to kill them all." Yula said.

"Why would he do that?" Kari asked.

"After everything of those evil Digimon did, he wasn't revenge on all Digimon." Seda said.

"But it was only those evil Digimon, not ours" Sora said.

"I told him that, but he didn't care." Seda said.

"I see… but who were those guys?" Agumon asked.

"I don't know, they showed up after when my father were going to kill those two. They've been through a lot, so they need their rest." Seda said.

"So does DemiVeemon." Kari said.

They looked at DemiVeemon.

"Wait a minute, if DemiVeemon is here, then where is Davis?" Yolei asked.

"Nelo…" DemiVeemon said.

They all walked to DemiVeemon, Kari placed him on her lap.

"What about Nelo?" Kari asked.

"He's the reason why that Davis is gone." DemiVeemon said.

Everyone's eyes widen.

"You mean…?!" Tai said.

DemiVeemon started to cry.

"Yes… Davis is dead." DemiVeemon said.

"No…no… this can't be…" Yolei said.

Everyone started to cry. Seda stared at everyone.

"Guy's I'm so sorry…" Seda said.

"Nelo is going to be the one that is sorry!" Tai said angrily.

"How did this happen?!" Kari asked.

"Davis and I went to the middle-east just to visit. We were having a great time there; we've met the nicest people ever. Until one night the place we were staying at was under attack, but some unknown figure. I armored digivolved to Magnamon and tried to help, but whoever attacked us wasn't human. Davis and I saw Nelo we thought we could take him, but he was too strong. He wiped me out so quick, next Nelo targeted a little boy but Davis stepped in was hit instead… I had seen what happen and Nelo threw his body off of the mountain top. I was very helpless… I—I didn't know what to do… Davis—I'm so sorry!" DemiVeemon yelled and cried.

"It's not your fault… we will get him back!" Tai said.

Ken punched the wall.

"How could he?! How could do this to my best friend?!" Ken yelled.

Ken fell on his knees

"Davis! Come back!" Ken cried out.

Ken slammed his fists to the ground.

"GRRR! It's not fair!" Ken cried out.

Yolei held Ken and Leafmon sat next to Ken.

"It's OK honey…" Yolei said.

"We have to go to the Digital World!" Ken said. "That's where he is!"

"Izzy can you open a portal?" Tai asked.

"Yes I can." Izzy said.

"Alright good, tomorrow we leave… and we're going to destroy Nelo! They guy has messed with the wrong Digi-Destined's friend!" Tai said with anger.

Seda stood there.

"Um guys." Seda said.

They all looked at him.

"You can count me in" Seda said.

"This isn't your fight though." Tai said.

"It is now, Nelo hurt my family and he took a good friend away from you guys. I want to help you get payback." Seda said.

"Count me in too." Yula said.

"But you two don't even have Digivices." Izzy said.

"They won't need one." Gennai said.

Everyone looked to the door.

"It's Gennai!" T.K. said.

"Those two don't need a Digivice to enter." Gennai said.

"How come?" Sora asked.

"Because of that sword." Gennai said.

"What about it? My father made it." Seda said.

"Correct, but how do you think he made it. He used Chrome Digizoid which is made of a Digivice. Plus those two Digimon belong to Yula, so she's set too." Gennai said.

"What?!" Seda said.

"You see, while you were gone, those two Digimon were her friends. But her father found out and took them away from her so he can test on them." Gennai said.

"Really?" Seda said.

"He's correct." Yula said. "So, I already have a Digivice."

She pulled it out.

"Wow, I never knew that." Seda said.

"No one did but Gennai. He kept it a secret." Gennai said.

"What I want to know is of why he wanted those crystals?" Seda wondered.

"That is something you're going have to talk to the Sovereign Fanglongmon about." Gennai said.

"Fanglongmon?" Cody said.

"Yes, only he knows about those crystals, him and the 13 Royal Knights." Gennai said.

"I'm guessing we're going have to find out on our own…?" Matt said.

"Yes, now I have to go, work needs to be done. I have to find out about this Nelo." Gennai said.

Gennai disappeared.

"Well then I guess it's settled." Seda said.

"About how are you going to use that sword to beat the big ones?" Kari asked.

"I don't know… perhaps my father know. So I'm going to stay here for the night." Seda said.

Seda looks at Tai.

"Hey, Tai, can my sister crash with you for the night, as far as I see, she's not safe to be alone at my parents place." Seda said.

"Of course, I have two bedrooms so she can stay." Tai said.

"Thank you, Tai." Seda said.

Seda looks at Yula.

"So, you Black Agumon and Black Gabumon will be staying with Tai for the night. OK?" Seda said.

Yula nodded.

"So we meet back here tomorrow at ten." Tai said.

Everyone nodded and they all went home. Seda sat in his father's room.

"Sigh…" Seda said.

Kari's place.

Kari sat on the couch watching DemiVeemon sleeping.

"You OK babe?" T.K. asked.

"Nelo, is going to pay." Kari said.

"I know he will, and we will get him back." T.K. said.

He rubbed her back.

"We should get some sleep." T.K. said.

"I'll be there in a minute." Kari said.

T.K. nodded and walked inside of their bedroom. Kari looked at a picture of her and other five young Digi-Destined. She started to cry.

"All he cared about was your happiness, Kari." DemiVeemon said.

She looked at DemiVeemon. She nodded and petted DemiVeemon.

"Get some rest, DemiVeemon." Kari said.

She got up and walked into the bedroom.

"Davis… I will avenge you… I promise." DemiVeemon said.

Tai's place.

Tai opened the door.

"Here we are, not a fancy place, but it's better than nothing." Tai said.

"I like it; I'm not too picky for housing." Yula said.

"Your room will be right there." Tai said.

"Thank you again, Tai." Yula said.

"No problem, now you should get some rest, you've had a long day." Tai said.

"Yeah I did, but so should you." Yula said.

"I will, goodnight." Tai said.

Yula gave him a big huge. Tai's face turned a bit red.

"Goodnight." Yula said.

She went inside of the bedroom with her two Digimon and closed the door. Tai smile, then he looked a picture of him and Davis.

"Davis… your death will not be in vain. Nelo will pay." Tai said.

To be continued.

* * *

 **There have it! Sorry for it being a long opening. Probably they'll all be like that MAYBE. But guys tell me what you think and feel far to mention a few things and again if you have any suggestions that I can put into this story, you may do so. If you guys give the idea, I will for sure add your name so everyone knows who helped. Thank you everyone!**


	2. Chapter 2: The Birth of Luthiesmon

**To clear the air, I do own Digimon. Out of all of the anime shows that involve Pokemon, Yugioh, Beyblade, and other shows, Digimon is my favorite by far. I grew up with it and seen every episode from season 1 through Data Squad I have not seen Xros Wars (yet) but I have seen the newest Digimon Tri movie/episodes. So I decided to make a story for the Digimon season 1 and 2 put together. I'll try to make this very entertaining for everyone. If anyone have suggestions for this story, feel free to Private Message me at any time. I'm open for ideas, there will be something that involves the 13 Royal Knights and the Sovereigns and the evil god Zeedmillenniummon and of course some new characters and more. So please bear with me in this story.**

* * *

Hospital.

Its 8:00 AM, Seda haven't gone to sleep yet. He kept an eye on his mother and father while they slept. Seda pulls out his sword and looks at it.

"This blade… they do have a point." Seda said. "How am I supposed to slay big Digimon with this small weapon?"

He noticed that there's a hole between the guard of the sword.

"What's this hole for?" Seda wondered.

"Seda…" Maxwell said.

Seda looked forward and see his father awake. He puts the sword on his back and walks to his father.

"You're awake!" Seda said.

"Yes… I'm in so much pain." Maxwell said.

"Yes, the doctors said you just need a lot of time to recover." Seda said.

Maxwell noticed that he has the sword that he made.

"I see that you're using that sword." Maxwell said.

Seda looked at the sword and pulled it out.

"Yes, because of this thing, I was able to defeat you three." Seda said.

"After everything I've said to you… you would still risk your life to save mines?" Maxwell said.

"It is true that you can be ruthless at times father and you have said some unforgiving words to me… but at the end of the day, I realized that you're my father." Seda said.

Maxwell started to weep.

"I'm so sorry son… my anger over the Digimon put a barrier over our bond of father and son. I would always think that my son would follow his old man's footsteps… but I can see now that you choice your own path." Maxwell said.

Seda nodded.

"And as for that, I am very proud of you… I don't expect for you to forgive me." Maxwell said.

Seda nodded again.

"Did you get those crystals?" Maxwell asked.

"Sadly we didn't… Nelo took them." Seda said.

"Shit… you have to get those back." Maxwell said.

"What do those crystals do?" Seda asked.

"Once we found those crystals, they were filled with power. We tested them for out weapons and we were able to destroy even the strongest Digimon. So, I made that sword specifically for that sword." Maxwell said.

Seda pulled it out.

"So, this hole…" Seda said.

"Yes, that's where the crystals would go. I haven't tested it out yet. In fact I was going to last night but failed. Apparently those crystals are from the Sovereign Digimon themselves. So I can see why they wanted them." Maxwell said.

"I don't think that was their attention… otherwise they would have used them against us." Seda said.

"But promise me you'll get them back." Maxwell said.

"I will, the Digi-Destined, Yula and I will be going to the Digital World today." Seda said.

"Very good… and please tell those two Digimon that I'm sorry and Yula too. Those two were her friends, but I took them away from her." Maxwell said.

Seda nodded.

"I will, get some rest father." Seda said.

Maxwell closed his eyes. Seda looked at his sword.

"Ragnamon will pay for hurt you." Seda said.

Tai's place.

Tai woke up and walked out of his room. He noticed that Yula was in a towel and her hair was wet.

"Morning, Yula." Tai said.

"Oh morning… I know that it's too late ask but can I use your shower?" Yula said.

"It's fine, I have no problem with it." Tai said.

"Alright good." Yula said.

"You sleep OK?" Tai asked.

"Actually I did, I normally don't, but this time I did." Yula said.

"Good." Tai said.

"I'm going to finish up." Yula said.

"Alright." Tai said.

Yula went back into the other room. Tai smiled and walked to the kitchen.

"Good morning Tai." Black Agumon said.

"Oh good morning." Tai said.

"Thanks for letting us crash here for the night." Black Agumon said.

"No problem." Tai said.

Tai looked out the window.

"Nelo, we're coming for you." Tai said.

An hour as passed and Yula came out of the room. She's wearing a rose red T-shirt and black pants with combat boots. (I should have mentioned this last chapter, but her hair is long and rose red color.)

"About time you came out, breakfast is ready." Tai said.

"Oh thank you!" Yula said. "Eggs bacon and toast huh? Not bad."

She sat down.

"He's a good cook!" Black Gabumon said.

"I can why, this is really good." Yula said.

"Thanks you guys!" Tai said.

"How about you sit and eat too?" Yula said.

"Oh, I'm not hungry; I made it for you four." Tai said.

"Well, you're sitting down and eating too." Yula smirked.

"Wha?" Tai said.

"Don't try to fight me because I always win." Yula said.

"Oh really?" Tai smirked.

Yula got up with her plate and walked over to Tai. She took her folk and got some eggs.

"Open." Yula said.

"No really I'm—"Tai said with her folk in his mouth.

"See, I told you I always win!" Yula laughed.

Tai swallowed.

"I can see why…" Tai said.

"More?" Yula said.

"Um—"Tai said with her folk in his mouth again.

"Now are you hungry?" Yula said.

"Yes…" Tai said.

"That's what I thought! Haha! I know you only had enough for the four of us, so I'm sharing with you." Yula said.

"Oh, you don't have to." Tai said.

"You're right, I don't HAVE to, but I want to." Yula said.

"Oh… well thank you Yula." Tai said.

Yula grabbed Tai's hand and they both walked to the table and sat down. Tai looked at the three Digimon and sees them smiling.

"What you three staring at?" Tai asked.

"Oh nothing, Tai." Agumon said.

Tai's face turned a bit red. Yula smiled and closed her eyes and laugh silently.

Hospital.

Seda was waiting on the wall with his arms crossed. He heard a lot of foot step, he open his eyes and sees everyone.

"Good, you're all here." Seda said.

"Yes, how's your dad?" Sora asked.

"He woke up for a little bit. And he told me that those crystals are very powerful. He said they're from the Digimon Sovereigns." Seda said.

"Really? Well that explains why Nelo wanted them." Izzy said.

"I doubt that's only reason, otherwise they would use them on us." Seda said.

"You have a point." Ken said. "If they are very powerful they should have use them."

"Let's go, the more time we waste the more time that Nelo can do… whatever he's planning." Gomamon said.

"Gomamon is right, we should go." Joe said.

"Izzy, if you would?" Seda said.

"Alright give me a second." Izzy said.

He opened his laptop and type in some codes.

"Alright, we're in!" Izzy said.

The laptop shot a portal out. Izzy picked up is laptop and closed it.

"Let's go." Kari said.

Every handle up their Digivice's and they all went inside of the portal. Seda looked at his sister and nodded.

"You go; I'll be right behind you." Seda said.

"OK." Yula said.

She went inside of the portal. Seda took out his sword and jumped into the portal.

Digital World.

A portal opened and everyone had landed on the ground. Seda landed last, his and Yula's outfit changed. (Long story short, Yula has the same outfit as Evie from Assassin's creed, it's the white one call 'Aegis' and Seda's is from dark Jesse from Yugioh GX but without the duel disk and arm straps. And instead of the duel disk it's an armored machine gauntlet with a symbol on the palm of the hand. Keep that symbol in mind, it play an important part in the story.)

"Alright, we're here." Veemon said.

"Yes, we are, but look at the place, it's all in ruins." Yolei said.

"The Dark Data Knights must have something to do with this." Yula said.

"You're right; this town is almost reduced to nothing." Palmon said.

"Let's take a look around and see if we can find anyone around here." Matt said.

"Should we split up?" Cody asked.

"Not yet, this place isn't a good area to split up at." Seda said. "We should stay together, for all we know those knights might be here."

"Alright, let's start looking." Tai said.

They walked the dead town carefully.

"Is anyone here?" Mimi asked.

"I doubt it; this place has gone to hell. I see no one in site." Izzy said.

Seda heard something from behind. He turned around and pointed his sword.

"What's wrong?" Tai asked.

"Izzy, you spoke too soon." Seda said.

They all turned around and see a huge four legged Digimon with wings and fangs and two heads.

"What is that?" Kari asked.

"I have never seen that kind of Digimon before." Patamon said.

"Patamon is right; he's not in the database of my computer!" Izzy said.

The Digimon stood there.

"Maybe he's a friendly one?" Yolei said with fear.

"Wishful thinking, Yolei!" Ken said.

The Digimon started to walk closer to them. They all prepared, Seda's left palm start to glow.

"What the?" Seda said.

A sphere appeared in his hand.

"What's this?' Seda wondered.

The sphere scanned monster and appeared information about.

"I got his name, he's name is Yigasmon." Seda said.

"Yigasmon? What kind of Digimon is that?!" Sora asked.

"I don't think I want to find out!" Seda said.

Yigasmon jumped at the Digi-Destined. They all move out of the way.

"He clearly doesn't like us!" Matt said.

"What gave it away him starring at us or him attacking us?!" Sora said.

"Let's do it!" Tai said.

"I'm on it!" Agumon said.

Tai's Digivice glowed.

"Agumon Digivolve to! Greymon!" Greymon said.

Greymon tackled Yigasmon.

"Nova Blast!" Greymon yelled.

Yigasmon vanished so the attack wouldn't hit him.

"Where did he go?" Greymon said.

He appeared behind Greymon.

"Behind you!" Tai yelled.

Greymon turned around.

"Bloody claw!" Yigasmon yelled.

Yigasmon slashed Greymon in the chest. Greymon fell back, Tai felt the same pain as Greymon did.

"AHH!" Tai yelled.

"What's wrong?!" Yula asked.

"I know don't but somehow I can feel the pain that Greymon feels!" Tai said.

"How is that possible?!" Sora said.

Yula helped Tai up. Greymon got up and fired at Yigasmon. Yigasmon swallowed the attack and fired it back at Greymon.

"What is he an Ultimate?" Tai asked.

Seda looked at the scanner.

"No, he's a mega!" Seda said.

"That would explain a lot!" Matt said. "Gabumon, go!"

"Leave it to me!" Gabumon said.

Matt's Digivice glowed.

"Gabumon warp Digivolve to! MetalGarurumon!" MetalGarurumon yelled.

MetalGarurumon ran at Yigasmon and tackled him.

"Metal Wolf Claw!" MetalGarurumon yelled.

The attack hit Yigasmon. Yigasmon crashes through some building. Greymon turned back in Agumon.

"Tai, I need to help MetalGarurumon!" Agumon said.

"I got it!" Tai said.

"Agumon warp Digivolve to! Wargreymon!" Wargreymon yelled.

"I'm right behind you!" Veemon said. "Veemon Digivolve to, ExVeemon!"

"Wormmon Digivolve to! Stingmon!" Stingmon yelled.

"ExVeemon!" ExVeemon yelled.

"Stingmon!" Stingmon yelled.

"DNA Digivolve to, Paildramon!" Paildramon yelled.

"Paildramon Mega Digivolve to! Imperialdramon!" Imperialdramon yelled.

"He's toasted now!" Ken said.

Yigasmon looked at all three mega Digimon.

"Terra Force!" Wargreymon yelled.

"Grace Cross Freezer!" MetalGarurumon yelled.

"Mega Crusher!" Imperialdramon yelled.

The three attacks went at Yigasmon.

"Rift transporter!" Yigasmon yelled.

A portal opened up and swallowed the attacks.

"What?!" Wargreymon said.

Another portal appeared behind them and all three attacks hit all three of them.

"AHHHH!" The three Digimon yelled.

They turned back into rookies and fell on the ground.

"Not even those three can beat it!" Ken said.

Yigasmon landed next to Agumon, Gabumon, Veemon and Wormmon.

"Pathetic Digimon! You're level is nowhere near my strength!" Yigasmon said.

"Blade wing!" Garudamon yelled.

The attack hits Yigasmon. Yigasmon looks forward and the other Digimon.

"So, you want to be destroyed too? So be it!" Yigasmon said.

"Static force!" Silphymon yelled.

"Justice beam!" Shakkoumon yelled.

Yigasmon jumped out of the way. Zudomon grabbed Veemon and the other three.

"Flower cannon!" Lillymon yelled.

Yigasmon snatched the attack and crushed it.

"Mega Buster!" Megakabuterimon yelled.

Yigasmon used his front legs to hold Megakabuterimon and pushed him into the ground.

"Do you weak Digimon called this fighting?" Yigasmon said.

Veemon got up.

"Let's do this!" Veemon said.

He glowed in a gold color.

"Magnamon!" Magnamon yelled.

Magnamon pushed Yigasmon away from everyone.

"Magna punch!" Magnamon yelled.

Magnamon punched Yigasmon and hits the ground.

"AHHH!" Yigasmon yelled.

He looked at Magnamon.

"What?! He's one of them!" Yigasmon said.

"Hey ugly!" Seda yelled.

Yigasmon sees Seda riding on Blackwargreymon.

"I got something for you!" Seda said.

Blackwargreymon launched him at Yigasmon and slashed his face.

"AHHHH!" Yigasmon yelled again.

"Black tornado!" Blackwargreymon yelled.

Blackwargreymon went right through Yigasmon.

"AHHHH!" Yigasmon yelled in agony.

"Freezing breath!" Blackmetalgarurumon yelled.

Yigasmon turned into ice.

"Magna blast!" Magnamon yelled.

Magnamon launched the eight rockets at Yigasmon and exploded on him.

"Is he down?" T.K. wondered.

"I think so." Kari said.

Yigasmon jumped in the air and landed on Magnamon.

"AHH!" Magnamon yelled. "Get off of me!"

"It's time you become afraid! Since you are one of them, I'll get rid of you first! Death Blaster!" Yigasmon yelled.

Yigasmon opened his mouth and charged with black fire and lighting.

"Magnamon!" Agumon said.

"He needs help!" Gabumon said.

Agumon and Gabumon glowed.

"Agumon warp DNA Digivolve to!" Agumon said.

"Gabumon warp DNA Digivolve to!" Gabumon said.

"Omegamon!" Omegamon yelled.

Omegamon rushed and rammed into Yigasmon with the brave shield. Yigasmon fires at Omegamon, Seda jumps in front of Omegamon.

"What are you doing?!" Omegamon said.

"Saving you!" Seda said.

Seda put his sword in front of him.

"Corrupted Data Blade, absorb the attack!" Seda yelled.

The sword glowed and opened a rift. The attack went inside of the blade.

"Chew on this!" Seda yelled.

Seda threw an energy slash at Yigasmon. Omegamon opened his cannon.

"Supreme Cannon!" Omegamon yelled.

He fired mixing it with Seda's attack. Both attacks hit Yigasmon.

"AHHHHHH!" Yigasmon roared.

He hit the ground and struggles to get up. He looks at Omegamon.

"What?! Another one?! There are two of them! How can that be?!" Yigasmon said.

Magnamon appeared in front of Yigasmon. Yigasmon backs up.

"Now it's your turn to be afraid!" Magnamon yelled.

Magnamon's eyes glowed.

"Very afraid! Magna Explosion!" Magnamon yelled.

Magnamon released all of his power on Yigasmon.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Yigasmon yelled in terror.

Yigasmon reduced into ash.

"Absorb that data!" Unknown said to Seda in secret.

"Huh?" Seda wondered.

"Now!" Unknown voice said.

The gauntlet opened and absorbed the data. Magnamon turned back into DemiVeemon. He fell; Omegamon grabbed him just in time.

"Are you alright?" Omegamon asked.

"Yes, just very tired." DemiVeemon said.

Omegamon landed on the ground and handed DemiVeemon to Kari. Omegamon turned back in Agumon and Gabumon and so did the other Digimon.

"That was a hard Digimon that we've ever faced." Tai said.

"How are you feeling?" Yula asked.

"I feel better, but it's weird how I could feel Greymon's pain too." Tai said.

"I know why." Unknown Digimon said.

Everyone turned and sees a Digimon with a red cape and goggles.

"Who are you?" Izzy asked.

"My name is Hackmon." Hackmon said.

"Okay, Hackmon, why did I feel pain when Greymon did?" Tai asked.

"Come, fellow me and I'll tell you everything. It's not safe here." Hackmon said.

They all followed him. Seda stayed back for a moment and looked at his gauntlet.

"What was that voice? It sounds omnipotent… who was that?" Seda wondered."

"Seda, you OK?" Yula asked.

Seda looked at his sister.

"Did you hear anything when Yigasmon was destroyed?" Seda asked.

"No I didn't." Yula said.

"What about you guys?" Seda asked.

Everyone turned and faced Seda.

"What?" Tai said.

"When Yigasmon was destroyed, did you hear something, like a voice?" Seda said.

"No we didn't." Ken said.

Seda's lowered his eyebrows and looked at his gauntlet.

"I think you need rest. I think you didn't sleep at all last night." Yula said.

"Yeah, that's probably it." Seda said.

"There will be plenty of spaces to sleep once we get to our destination." Hackmon said. "Let's go."

They continue to walk; Seda puts his sword away and walks forward.

"I might be tired, but that voice didn't sound like I hallucinating it." Seda said.

Dark Castle.

Nelo is stand out on the bouncy looked down.

"My Lord." Ragnamon said.

"What is it?" Nelo asked.

"The Digi-Destined are here." Ragnamon said.

"Tell me something that I don't know! Of course I know they're here. I expected them to come." Nelo said.

"Hm?" Ragnamon wondered.

"That Seda kid… ever since I saw him, I knew something special was in that boy." Nelo said.

"But he's just a human." Ragnamon said.

"Yes, but that doesn't mean anything. He was able to leave a permanent scar on Dahakamon's face and marks on you with that sword… only rare and special people can do that. For some reason, he's one of those special people." Nelo said.

"What makes so special?" Ragnamon wondered.

"I don't know yet, but I'll find out soon enough." Nelo said.

Nelo turned around and walked passed Ragnamon.

"My Lord?" Ragnamon said.

"I'm just going see things for myself… and if I'm wrong, then we won't have to worry about Seda." Nelo said.

Walked and pushed the doors opened and went through a portal.

Town of Pulse.

"What is this place?" Tai asked.

"This is the town of Pulse; a quiet town, but a lot to do here." Hackmon said.

"Got any food here?" Agumon asked.

"Of course, my place has a lot of it. So you guys can have as much as you want." Hackmon said.

"Thank you! But why are you being nice to us? We never have seen you before." Sora said.

"Let's just say some Digimon that I know wants to make sure you're at your best." Hackmon said.

"Who would those be?" Yula asked.

"All in good time, for now, you all need your strength." Hackmon said.

Everyone got inside of huge tint. Hackmon had a lot of valuables and food.

"Eat until your heart bursts my friends." Hackmon said.

Everyone rushed to the food. Seda stood there looking at his gauntlet again.

"Why can't I get that voice out of my head?" Seda said to himself.

"Aren't you hungry, Seda?" Hackmon said.

"Oh… no I'm fine." Seda said.

Hackmon noticed the gauntlet on his arm.

"You're wondering about that gauntlet aren't you?" Hackmon said.

"Yes… do you know what it is?" Seda asked.

"Let me see the palm of it." Hackmon said.

Seda opened his hand. Hackmon sees that symbol. His eyes widen.

"I've only seen this symbol once, but I don't know what it means. The leader of the organization that I'm in, he know what it is." Hackmon said.

"Who is he? He might be able to help me." Seda said.

"That's going to be hard because he's been missing for years now." Hackmon said.

"I see… well then I figure it out myself." Seda said.

Seda looked at everyone enjoying themselves. He sees Yula helping Tai with his wounds, Seda smiles. Everyone was done eating and everyone but Seda and Hackmon are asleep. Seda walks outside and sees Hackmon.

"Can't sleep either?" Seda said.

"I train myself to stay awake while getting sleep. It's what I do." Hackmon said. "What about you?"

"When I have a lot on my mind, I never sleep." Seda said.

"What's on your mind?" Hackmon asked.

"Well, before coming here, I had issues with my father and these 6 people come and almost kill." Seda said.

"Who are these six people?" Hackmon asked.

"They call themselves the Dark Data Knights." Seda said.

Hackmon's widen.

"Dark Data Knights?" Hackmon said.

"Yes, you know them?" Seda asked.

"Yes I do, and my organization does too. They are a secret group of Digimon that want to revive this evil god Digimon named Zeedmillenniummon." Hackmon said.

"Zeedmillenniummon?" Seda said.

"A monster that has no limits. The organization that I'm in protect the Digital World from monsters like him, Zeedmillenniummon can destroy all space and time with the power he holds." Hackmon said.

"Really? I can see why he's an evil god." Seda said.

"Yes, the Dark Data Knights… we've face them many times, and they are very strong… they out rank mostly any Digimon that's in the whole Digital World." Hackmon said.

"I've seen it; the leader took everyone by himself." Seda said.

"Nelo? Yes, he's the main reason why that this world is turning into ruins. It's only been four years since they've been around and they caused so much damage." Hackmon said.

"Where did they come from?" Seda asked.

"It's a mystery for sure. One day the Digital World was at peace, until a mysterious person came and destroyed many lands of this world. The leader of my Organization faced him in a fight and even he was having a difficult time beating him. The rest of us help our leader out, but we were no match for him, until our leader pushed himself and Nelo into a rift sealing them both away." Hackmon said.

"I see, but he's back and he has help." Seda said.

"Yes, it's going to difficult to beat them." Hackmon said.

"What about the Digimon Sovereign's?" Seda asked.

"They've been sealed away by Nelo." Hackmon said.

"Say what?!" Seda said.

"Yes, they need to be stopped before Zeedmillenniummon is revived." Hackmon said.

They both looked forward and see a black knight walking towards them. Seda got up and pulled out his sword Hackmon backed up. Seda got in front of Hackmon.

"Stand back." Seda said.

They see a clear view. They see Nelo approaching them. Seda hears Nelo's laugh from his helmet.

"You're crazy if you think you can take him by yourself!" Hackmon said.

Seda readied himself.

"I might be able to beat him, but I'll buy you and others time to get out of here. Now go!" Seda said.

Nelo started to crack his knuckles. A half metal mask covered Seda's face. His gauntlet glowed in a red aura. Nelo stopped; he's 20ft away from Seda.

"So we meet again." Nelo said.

"Not a pleasant site if you ask me!" Seda said.

"Your insults interest me not… but I must say you show more skill performances than any other opponent that I've slaughtered. I've came here to ask to join me in the Dark Data Knights." Nelo said.

"Do you really think that I will join you after what you've done?!" Seda said.

"I was doing you a favor, your father was someone you secretly hated because of what did. You wanted him to stop killing Digimon so he got what he deserved." Nelo said.

"I know my father was ruthless but he's changing now!" Seda said.

"So you think." Nelo said.

"What do you mean?" Seda asked.

"What if your father wants you to think that he's changed? He wants you to get these five crystals and bring them back to him. He wants to use them to power up the sword of yours so he can destroy the Digital World." Nelo said.

"That was his plan, but it all charged after you and the other five put him in a hospital!" Seda said.

"Such foolish intelligence, you can't see what you father is trying to do!" Nelo said.

"Not like your plan is not fair? I know they you want revive Zeedmillenniummon!" Seda said.

"Zeedmillenniummon? Oh no, I have something for more instead for my plans… however he does play an important role." Nelo said.

"What is it?!" Seda demanded.

"You're going to survive and find out by yourself." Nelo said.

"Then I force it out of you!" Seda said.

"You think you can slay a being that not even the Sovereigns or the Royal Knights could not?" Nelo said.

"I know I can!" Seda said.

"Guts and honor, I like that, but it's a shame that you are misguided." Nelo said.

"I'll show you who's misguided!" Seda yelled.

Seda ran at Nelo.

"Seda, no!" Hackmon said.

Seda came down with his sword. Nelo moved to the side and roundhouse kicks him in the gut.

"UGH!" Seda said.

"So, who's misguided?" Nelo said.

Nelo through Seda in the air with his leg; Nelo jumped after Seda and grabbed him by the neck and held him in the air.

"For those that are misguided needs to be remade in a new world. You are no different than those other Digi-Destined. They try to save both worlds because they think it's the right thing to do. But they never know reason why that they are being attacked." Nelo said.

Nelo threw Seda to the ground. Nelo landed next Seda.

"Everything is no perfect… everything has flaws." Nelo said.

Seda struggle to get up.

"And you think that you're perfect?" Seda said.

Nelo grabbed Seda but the shirt and lift him up.

"I don't think I know that I am. Only I know the way to make everything perfect. Only I can lead everyone into their right minds. Only I can show them the way for true happiness. And that's by destroying everything and remaking it into my new world!" Nelo said.

Nelo slammed Seda to the ground. Nelo walked over Seda. Seda struggle to get up again.

"You should for once see what this universe is like from the dark side of it for once Seda, maybe than you'll see the reason why I destroy everything. Everything and everyone is filled with pain and sorrow, so it's my job to recreate everything so no one can feel any pain or sorrow… only joy and won't have to worry about a thing." Nelo said.

Seda got up.

"What you're saying isn't human Nelo. You do being a valued point about everything not being perfect, but neither are you." Seda said.

Nelo turned to Seda.

"Oh? Than let me ask you this, why is that only I can defeat you and the other Digi-Destined? The Digi-Destined are chosen ones to stop anyone that's considered evil. But after our last encounter I beat you all." Nelo said.

"You haven't beaten us; we are still here aren't we?" Seda said.

"I have won over you all. You cannot defeat me; the leader of the Royal Knights Alphamon couldn't defeat me, not even Fanglongmon. Everyone has failed to beat me; every Digimon that you or anyone in both worlds can think of couldn't defeat me. So what makes you think that you can?" Nelo said.

Seda had his sword ready.

"Because I have faith." Seda said.

"Faith? Everyone else had faith and still failed. I'm too perfect to be beaten; I was created to rule and become the new king." Nelo said.

"New king? There is only one King, and I'm sure He doesn't think what you think!" Seda said.

Nelo pulled out his stone sword.

"So, you refuse to join me on my quest, and you refuse to consider me as your ruler. So the only punishment for you… is death!" Nelo yelled.

Nelo dashed at Seda. Both blades clashed to each other. Seda pushed Nelo back.

"What?!" Nelo said. "How can you even come close to my power?!"

"Easy, I kept the faith!" Seda said.

Seda's sword glowed. He shot an energy slash at Nelo. Nelo slashed the attack in half. Seda came at Nelo, Nelo disappeared and reappeared behind Seda. Nelo slashed Seda four times in the back.

"AHHH!" Seda yelled.

Yula woke up.

"Seda?!" Yula said.

She came out of the tint and sees her brother fighting Nelo.

"Seda!" Yula yelled.

Tai and the others woke up.

"What's going one?!" Tai said.

"Nelo is here!" Yula said.

"What?!" Tai said.

Everyone got up and ran outside Seda fell to the ground; Nelo jumped in the air and came straight down with his sword. Seda rolled over and Nelo missed, the sword released a huge dark wave destroying part of the town.

"Let's help him!" Ken said.

Veemon and Wormmon transformed into Imperialdramon Fighter Mode. Agumon and Gabumon turned into Omegamon. Gatomon and Aquilamon turned into Silphymon, Angemon and Ankylomon turned into Shakkoumon and the others turned into their ultimate's Black Agumon and Black Gabumon turned into their mega's. Everyone surrounded Nelo.

"This will be too easy!" Nelo said.

"Static Force!" Silphymon yelled.

"Justice beam!" Shakkoumon yelled.

Nelo used his cape to block both attacks. He ran at both of them.

"Let's you see if you can dodge this attack! Infamous Slash!" Nelo yelled.

Nelo multiplied into 10 each; Nelo slashed both Digimon 10 times, Nelo put himself back into one and dashed through both them. They both fall to the ground and turned back into they're rookies.

"Patamon!" T.K. yelled.

"He took both of them down!" Kari said.

"How can we stop him?!" Cody said.

"I don't think we can!" Yolei said.

"Right you are Yolei." Nelo said.

He landed in front of them.

"And how foolish of you to come here when you're holding your child in you." Nelo said.

Yolei stepped back.

"I will end all of your lives now!" Nelo yelled.

Nelo charged his blade and pointed at them.

"YOLEI!" Ken yelled.

Nelo shot an energy blade at all four of them.

"NO!" Ken yelled.

Imperialdramon blocked Nelo's attack, but the attack spread and covered his body.

"AHHHHHH!" Imperialdramon yelled.

"Imperialdramon!" Kari said.

"I'm fine, just go!" Imperialdramon yelled.

They moved out of the way.

"Giga Crusher!" Imperialdramon yelled.

The dragon mouth open and fired at Nelo. Nelo raised his arm are and block the attack.

"Pathetic!" Nelo said.

Nelo reflect the attack back at Imperialdramon, He got hit and crashed into more building. Nelo jumped in the air and dashed down at Imperialdramon.

"Supreme King punch!" Nelo yelled.

Imperialdramon looked at Nelo.

"Giga Crusher!" Imperialdramon yelled.

The dragon mouth opened again, but before the attack could fire. Nelo punched inside of the dragon mouth causing both attack to explode on Imperialdramon.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Imperialdramon yelled in agony.

"Imperialdramon!" everyone said.

"I have enough of this!" Omegamon yelled.

Omegamon glided at Nelo with his sword. Nelo looked behind him and jumped over Omegamon. Nelo took his sword and slashed Omegamon in the back. Omegamon crashed to the ground. Nelo flew in the air, he put his hands in a prayer position dark cloud covered the valley He spread his arms apart and two balls of darkness appeared in the palms of his hands. He threw them up in the sky and a symbol appeared around Omegamon and Imperialdramon. Nelo raised his left arm up.

"Emperors Sacrifice!" Nelo shouted.

Nelo lowered his arm and pointed at Omegamon and Imperialdramon. Black lightning beams started to rain on them. Nelo took his sword and threw in the symbol. A huge black lightning beam strikes them and makes a huge explosion. The rest of the town is being obliterated. All Digimon shield the Digi-Destined; the smoke started to clear up. Imperialdramon Paladin mode came at Nelo with his Omni sword. Nelo summoned his sword can clashed his with Imperialdramon's.

"We're not finished yet!" Imperialdramon said.

"You're right, 'yet!'" Nelo said.

Nelo pushed Imperialdramon back. The dragon mouth opened and a laser beam fired. Nelo used his cape to block the attack. Once he put his cape down, Imperialdramon came down on Nelo with his sword. Nelo used his left leg to circle his sword to Nelo's feet. Nelo jumped over Imperialdramon and faced his back.

"Dark Meteor Shot!" Nelo yelled.

Nelo fire a black fire meteor at Imperialdramon. Imperialdramon slashed the attack in half and dashed at Nelo.

"Omni Sword!" Imperialdramon yelled.

The sword glowed, Nelo's fist lit up in darkness.

"False Hope Punch!" Nelo yelled.

Nelo clashed his fist with the Omni sword. Blackwargreymon and Blackmetalgarurumon came from behind.

"Terra Destroyer!" Blackwargreymon yelled.

"Blizzard wolf claw!" Blackmetalgarurumon yelled.

Nelo saw the two attacks coming. Nelo used his other hand to block both attacks. Imperialdramon's dragon mouth open.

"Giga Crusher!" Imperialdramon yelled.

He fired the laser beam; Nelo pushed Imperialdramon back and let the beam hit the two attacks from Blackwargreymon and Blackmetalgarurumon. All three attacks collided together, Nelo made it into a huge sphere. Nelo absorbed the attacks, his eyes lit up. Seda jumped at Nelo trying to slash him, Nelo disappeared causing Seda to miss. Nelo reappeared and grabbed Seda from the back of the head. He struggles to escape from his grasp. Blackwargreymon came at him Nelo, Nelo throws Seda to Blackwargreymon, he catches him but Nelo dashed at Blackwargreymon and slashed his side. Blackwargreymon fell from the sky; he hit the floor while protecting Seda. Blackmetalgarurumon jumps at Nelo, Nelo block his fangs with his sword. Ten blades of darkness appeared 5 each hit Blackwargreymon and Blackmetalgarurumon. They both turned back into their rookies.

"I was expecting more of a challenge from the Digi-Destined… how disappointing." Nelo said.

Imperialdramon shot an energy slash at Nelo. Nelo turned around and breaks the attack and shoot his own energy slash and hit Imperialdramon. He drops his sword, Nelo levities the sword to his other hand, he crushes the sword and the power went inside of Nelo.

"He crushed the Omni sword!" Tai said.

"He took down everyone!" Matt said.

Nelo landed on the ground and looked at the Digi-Destined.

"So the only ones standing are those other ultimate's and you guys. Who wants to die first?" Nelo said.

"Flower cannon!" Lillymon yelled.

"Wing blade!" Garudamon yelled.

"Electro shocker!" Megakabuterimon yelled.

Nelo's sword formed into a black Omni sword. He slashed all attacks and pushed everyone way, Nelo glided to the last standing Digimon and slashes them each ten times, they turn back into rookies. Every Digimon were very weak, they struggle to get up. Tai and the others were the only ones standing.

"What do we do?!" Joe asked.

Ken got angry and runs at Nelo.

"Nelo!" Ken yelled.

"Ken, no!" Yolei yelled.

Nelo tilt his head, Ken tried to punch Nelo. Nelo move to the side and blocks Ken's punch. Nelo karate chops Ken's side.

"AHHH!" Ken shouted.

Nelo lifts Ken up with his forearm and punches Ken in the gut making him to go back to where the others are at.

"KEN!" Yolei cried out.

"Foolish Ken, hoping to take down a superior being with his bare hands… pathetic." Nelo said.

Imperialdramon slowly got up. A gold spark came out of Imperialdramon. Magnamon charged at Nelo, Nelo looks to the side.

"Magna punch!" Magnamon yelled.

"False Hope Punch!" Nelo yelled.

Nelo collide his fist with Magnamon's. With Magnamon being weak, Nelo pushed him back. Nelo jumped at Magnamon.

"False Hope Kick!" Nelo yelled.

Nelo came straight down at Magnamon and hit him. Magnamon turned back into DemiVeemon. Imperialdramon fired his Giga Crusher. Nelo's eyes lit up, the attack turned into ash, Nelo came at Imperialdramon and slashed him in the chest. Imperialdramon hit the ground and turns back into Leafmon. Nelo landed on the ground and sees everyone on the ground.

"Foolishness Digi-Destined." Nelo said.

He tightens his fingers and formed a tiger claw and grabbed the air. He throws it and hit everyone and falls to the ground.

"Foolishness! My power out ranks every Digimon that's in this world, and with my superior strength you cannot protect anyone." Nelo said.

He walked up to Tai and grabbed him by the neck and lifted him up.

"Ugh!" Tai said.

"Tai!" Kari yelled.

Nelo's eyes glow and pushed Kari down.

"Keep out of this." Nelo said.

Tai made a fist and tried to punch Nelo. Nelo grabbed his fist and started to break is wrist and knuckles.

"AHHH!" Tai yelled.

"It's no use Tai; you have failed of becoming a leader!" Nelo said.

Tai's eyes widen and stared at Nelo with a blank face.

"That's right, you have failed. Might controls everything, and without strength you cannot protect anything… let alone yourself!" Nelo said.

Nelo formed a spear hand and thrust his hand to Tai's chest and pierced through his chest. Everything went into slow motion. Everyone sat there observing of what just happened. Kari had tears running down her face. Tai's head fell forward.

"TAI!" Everyone yelled.

"NO!" Kari cried.

Nelo threw him 30ft in the away from the others. His body slide across the ground.

"TAI!" Kari cried.

Kari ran to her brother.

"YOU BASTARD!" Matt yelled.

Matt ran at Nelo. Nelo thrust punched Matt 30ft away from him.

"You're attacks are useless to me, Matt." Nelo said.

"Tai! Please speak to me!" Kari cried.

Yula ran over to Tai.

"Tai! Please don't do this to use please!" Yula said.

Tai opened his eyes and sees his sister and Yula.

"Kari… Yula…" Tai said weakly.

"Save your strength… we need to get him help!" Yula said.

"Tai!" Agumon yelled.

Agumon and Joe ran to Tai.

"Hey! Come on buddy stay with us!" Joe said.

"We have to get him to a doctor!" Kari yelled.

Seda slowly got up and sees Tai bleeding hard.

"Tai!" Seda yelled.

He got up and ran to him.

"Come on pal stay with us!" Seda said.

Hackmon viewed everything.

"I've seen enough of this!" Hackmon said.

Hackmon started to glow.

"NELO!" Hackmon yelled.

Everyone looked at Hackmon.

"YOU WILL PAY!" Hackmon yelled.

Nelo summoned his sword and readied himself.

"Hackmon wrap Digivolve to!" Hackmon yelled.

"Another one?" Nelo said.

"Jesmon!" Jesmon yelled.

The holy knight appeared on his knee. He rise up and faced Nelo.

"Jesmon?!" Izzy said.

"One of the Royal Knights." Nelo said. "Well, it'd be my pleasure to wipe out another one!" Nelo said.

Seda stood next to Jesmon.

"You're going have to fight the both of us!" Seda said.

"So, you wish to have the same faith as Tai? So be it!" Nelo said.

Nelo dashed at them both. Jesmon's eyes lit up.

"Tekken Seibai!" Jesmon yelled.

Jesmon's blade lit up. He dashed at Nelo and came down with his sword. Nelo blocked the attack.

"Impressive speed, but I'm quicker!" Nelo said.

Nelo disappeared and reappeared behind Jesmon. Jesmon's eyes glowed.

"OS Generics!" Jesmon said.

Jesmon's body formed another him but put him behind Nelo. The copy Jesmon looked at Nelo.

"Tekken Seibai!" Jesmon copy yelled.

Nelo looked behind him. The copy slashed Nelo in the chest.

"AHHHH!" Nelo yelled.

The real Jesmon slashed Nelo in the back.

"AHHHHH!" Nelo yelled.

Seda shot an energy slash at Nelo and hits him.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Nelo yelled.

Nelo went 100ft away from everyone.

"They actually hit him!" Ken said.

Nelo got up and looked at his hand.

"Impossible! How can you imperfect beings even touch me?! You will pay!" Nelo yelled.

Nelo's summoned at black orb. The orb got bigger.

"What's he doing?!" Seda said.

"He's summoning an old Digimon." Jesmon said.

"An old Digimon?" Cody said.

"O great behemoth of destruction! I summon you from digital souls to flesh! Hear call can stand with me! Come fourth, Armageddonmon!" Nelo yelled.

"Armageddonmon?!" Yolei yelled.

"But we destroyed him!" Ken yelled.

"You did! But I have the power to revive him from the digital grave!" Nelo yelled.

The orb broke and out comes Armageddonmon. He lands on the ground and roared at the Digi-Destined.

"And this time, he's more powerful than before!" Nelo said.

Dark data went inside of Armageddonmon. He started to get bigger.

"He's getting bigger!" Seda said.

"The Dark data is created by me, so his power is growing fast! Armageddonmon, attack them!" Nelo said.

"Destiny Destroyer!" Armageddonmon yelled.

He fired a huge fireball. Jesmon dashed at the attack and slashed the attack. It exploded on Jesmon.

"AHHHH!" Jesmon shouted.

Jesmon falls to the ground; Nelo glides at Jesmon and tries to slash him. Seda blocked his attack.

"So, you want to die first?! So be it!" Nelo said.

Seda pushed Nelo back.

"Jesmon, you get Armageddonmon, I got Nelo!" Seda said.

"You can't fight him alone!" Jesmon said.

He looked at Tai, and sees his sister crying.

"I have to Jesmon, my sister is crying because of him. So, I will fight him alone." Seda said.

"If that is your wish, then I'll respect it." Jesmon said.

Jesmon jumped at Armageddonmon. Seda turned his head and faced Nelo.

"Nelo, you're going down!" Seda said.

"Come and get me!" Nelo said.

They both readied their swords and clashed at each other. Nelo pushed him away and jumps at Seda. Seda rolls to the side, Nelo slammed his sword to the ground. Seda shot an energy slash, Nelo used his cape to block the attack. His left arm is charging.

"Dark Meteor Shot!" Nelo yelled.

He fired the attack, Seda use his sword to absorb the attack. Now his left arm was charging.

"Let's see if you like your own attack! Dark Meteor Shot!" Seda yelled.

He fired the meteor. Nelo slashed the attack in half and glided at Seda. Nelo cut him in the size.

"AHHHH!" Seda shouted.

"Seda!" Yula cried.

She was about to move.

"STAY BACK!" Seda yelled.

"You all go! I can take Nelo, just go!" Seda said.

"We can't leave you here!" Matt said.

"You need to get Tai to somewhere he can get healed up! So go!" Seda said.

Nelo jumped at Seda with his sword. Seda blocked his attack with gauntlet.

"It's no use, Seda, even if they could escape, I will find them and rip them to pieces one by one!" Nelo said.

"Tekken Seibai!" Jesmon yelled.

Nelo looked to his side. He made a copy of himself and blocks Jesmon's attack.

"Nice try." Nelo copy said.

Armageddonmon used his mouth to grab Jesmon. Armageddonmon tried to close it on him but Jesmon is resisting. Jesmon dashed out of his mouth and slashed him in the face. Seda's gauntlet started to glow.

"What?" Seda said.

"What are you doing?!" Nelo said.

Seda's started to glow; he's pushing Nelo off of him.

"What?! A mere moral overpowering me?! Impossible!" Nelo said.

"Something is calling to me!" Seda said.

Seda was able to push Nelo away from him. They symbol on his hand started to glow in a silver color.

"What is this?" Seda said.

Jesmon looked at Seda's hand. What's going on?" Jesmon said.

Everyone sees a silver orb appearing in front of Seda.

"What's this?" Seda said.

"Take it if you want to save Tai!" Omnipotent voice said.

Seda quickly grabbed it and felt something strong in his veins.

"You are not able to use Knight Evolution." Omnipotent voice said.

"Knight Evolution?" Seda said.

"That's right, there were five Digimon that were sealed into crystal. And you have unlocked one of them, now use this power to fight!" Omnipotent voice said.

Seda looked at his sword.

"Now I know what to do!" Seda said.

Seda placed the crystal in his sword. The sword started to glow.

"Knight Evolution active!" Seda yelled.

"Knight Evolution?!" Nelo said.

Jesmon looked at Seda.

"He's using Knight Evolution?! But how?!" Jesmon wondered.

Seda's blade formed into a bow, Seda grabbed it and a clear silver orb sealed Seda inside, Seda looked at Nelo.

"You're going down!" Seda said. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Seda's body lit up in silver glow.

"O, Luthiesmon, Light bringer and Levitator of the ancient Life, grant me your power!" Seda said.

Clear silver appeared behind him.

"Unite!" Seda yelled.

The knight pulled Seda inside of the armor. The eyes lit up and grabbed the bow.

"Luthiesmon!" Luthiesmon yelled.

The orb broke to pieces.

"Seda turned into a Digimon!" Yula said.

"No just a Digimon, he turned into one of the Divine Data Knights!" Jesmon said.

Nelo stared at Luthiesmon.

"Well this is very unexpecting… but how could you released one of them?!" Nelo asked.

Luthiesmon looked at Nelo.

"Nelo, you caused so much pain and agony to people. I cannot allow you to do anymore!" Luthiesmon said.

Nelo pointed his sword at Luthiesmon.

"I guess I have to wipe you out too! No Digimon or human is superior to me!" Nelo said.

Nelo slammed his sword to the ground. A dark wave of energy came at Luthiesmon. Luthiesmon jumped in the air and targeted Nelo.

"My turn!" Luthiesmon said.

He pulled his bow. An arrow appeared.

"Arrow of Divinity!" Luthiesmon yelled.

Luthiesmon fired the arrow at Nelo. Nelo readied himself. The arrow disappeared.

"What the?! Where did it go?!" Nelo said.

Ten arrows appeared and started to circulate around Nelo. Nelo put a dark force field of him. The arrows broke the force field and twenty more arrows appeared and hit Nelo.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Nelo yelled.

Nelo fell on the ground, he looked at Luthiesmon.

"What kind of Digimon are you?!" Nelo said.

"I'm just a Digimon that will overcome the darkness!" Luthiesmon yelled.

Luthiesmon pulled his bow again. Armageddonmon appeared in front of Luthiesmon. Jesmon stood next to Luthiesmon.

"Ready?" Jesmon asked.

"Let's do it!" Luthiesmon said.

A big seal circle appeared in front of Luthiesmon. A silver arrow lit up with light the seal started to shine. Three fireball spirits appeared on top of Jesmon.

"Schwertgeist!" Jesmon yelled.

"Judgment Arrow!" Luthiesmon yelled.

Jesmon nine blades slashed both Nelo and Armageddonmon and the arrow fired at them both. The arrow got bigger and strikes them both. A huge explosion was made, Luthiesmon placed a shield over his friends.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Nelo yelled in agony.

Armageddonmon is reducing to ash. Nelo fall to the ground, he slowly got up. Luthiesmon got in front of Nelo having the arrow close to him.

"This is where it ends Nelo!" Luthiesmon said.

"Hahahaha!" Nelo laughed. "You fool!"

Nelo turned into dark matter.

"What?!" Luthiesmon said.

"That was a clone of me!" Nelo said.

Nelo appeared in front of Luthiesmon.

"You were never fighting the real me. Only a clone, although I have to admit, that was unexpecting." Nelo said.

"You coward!" Luthiesmon said.

"Coward? How about being smart. I need to test your skills to see if you we actually a threat into my plans. And it turns out that I was wrong. You are not a threat to me, sure you destroyed my clone, but he only had a fraction of my power!" Nelo said.

"A fraction?!" Luthiesmon said.

"Yes, did you honestly believe that you could defeat me?" Nelo said.

"You were toying with us!" Jesmon said.

"Exactly!" Nelo said.

Nelo raised his arm and shot a dark black at Luthiesmon and Jesmon. They both got hit, and turned back to normal. They both were bleeding very hard.

"See what I mean? A lot stronger." Nelo said.

"He's right!" Hackmon said.

"We've been fighting a clone!" Seda said.

"That's right, but play time is over. I'll see you around." Nelo said.

Nelo disappeared.

"That bastard!" Seda said.

Seda looked at Tai and ran over to him.

"Guys move, I got this!" Seda said.

Seda pulled out the silver orb. He placed it on Tai's wound. The wound started to heal and Tai's blood was being restored into his body. Everyone sees Tai's eyes opening.

"There you go pal." Seda said.

"Big brother!" Kari cried.

He held him tight.

"I thought I lost you!" Kari said.

Yula hugged Tai and Kari.

"Don't you ever scare us again!" Yula cried.

Tai smiled and closed his eyes.

"Tai?!" Yula said.

"Relax, he just needs rest." Seda said.

"What about you?" Yula said.

This crystal healed me fully. But we need to get everyone to a safe area.

"I know a place." Hackmon said.

"Where?" Seda said.

"The place where the Royal Knights live." Hackmon said.

"Alright, let's go." Izzy said.

Hackmon opened a portal they all went inside the portal but Seda. He stopped and turned around and sees a glowing figure.

"What the?" Seda said.

"You have to unlock the other 4 Divine Data Knights." Omnipotent voice said.

"But how?" Seda asked.

"You'll know when it comes. But we will meet again." Omnipotent voice said.

The glowing figure disappeared.

"Wait! Who are you?!" Seda asked.

"My name is not a concern." Omnipotent voice said.

Seda looked at the silver orb.

"Hmm." Seda said.

Seda walked into the portal.

Dark castle.

Nelo came through the doors.

"My Lord?" Ragnamon said.

"I was wrong; he's not a threat to us. But still, I want him dead. He was able to revive one of the Divine Data Knights." Nelo said.

"But how?!" Ragnamon said.

"I do not know, but we have to destroy them before he revives them all." Nelo said. "They might become a problem if they are revived." Nelo said.

"Yes, my Lord." Ragnamon said.

To be continued.

* * *

 **There we have it everyone. I want make a shout out to Naruto namikaze uchiha. Him mentioning Hackmon in his review post, I decided to put Hackmon in this chapter. I hope this story is starting to be awesome with all of its mysteries. Once again, if anyone has any suggestions for the next chapter, feel free to message me.**


	3. Chapter 3: Evolution of Light

**To clear the air, I do own Digimon. Out of all of the anime shows that involve Pokemon, Yugioh, Beyblade, and other shows, Digimon is my favorite by far. I grew up with it and seen every episode from season 1 through Data Squad I have not seen Xros Wars (yet) but I have seen the newest Digimon Tri movie/episodes. So I decided to make a story for the Digimon season 1 and 2 put together. I'll try to make this very entertaining for everyone. If anyone have suggestions for this story, feel free to Private Message me at any time. I'm open for ideas, there will be something that involves the 13 Royal Knights and the Sovereigns and the evil god Zeedmillenniummon and of course some new characters and more. So please bear with me in this story.**

* * *

Dark Castle.

Nelo is sitting on his throne with his leg crossed with the other one and with his fist holding his head. He's remembering of what happened.

"Even though he's not a threat to me… but how could he revive one of the Divine Knights?" Nelo wondered.

He jumped off of his thrown and landed on the ground. He walked to the wall and placed his hands on it. The wall opened up and reveling stairs that's lending downward. He went down there and looks at a book.

"Perhaps there's something in this book." Nelo said.

He looked at the cover.

"The book of Paragon—" Nelo paused.

He closed his eyes.

"What is it Dahakamon?" Nelo said.

"A thousand apologies my Lord, but I was just told that the Digi-Destined are heading to the lair of the Royal Knights." Dahakamon said.

"I see… well I expected no less. They are trying to get as much help as possible to beat me. But don't they see that it's pointless to fight me. My clone was giving them a hard time, so what makes them think they can win?" Nelo said.

"Some refuse to see it that way my Lord… Shall I go down there?" Dahakamon said.

"Not yet… I want to prepare something for them. In fact this is going to be for mainly for Kari and T.K." Nelo said.

"I see what you're doing my Lord, shall get the item?" Dahakamon said.

"Yes, it's time for the king of the undead Digimon to be revived." Nelo said.

"At once my Lord." Dahakamon said.

Dahakamon left his master presents. Nelo looked at the book and opened it.

"Very interesting…so he is a threat in my plans… no matter, he'll be vanquished by my hand." Nelo said.

He closed the book and set it down. He walked out.

"My power shall be absolute… and no one will take it away from me." Nelo said.

Dahakamon bowed to Nelo and levitated a red mask.

"My Lord." Dahakamon said.

"Excellent, I have a job for you now." Nelo said.

"What is it my Lord?" Dahakamon said.

"I want you to find Alphamon." Nelo said.

"Alphamon? How my Lord? When you two fought, you escaped but he didn't." Dahakamon said.

"Yes I'm aware, but he was able to escape too." Nelo said.

"What? But how, we all saw him get trapped." Dahakamon said.

"He's a clever one; he didn't earn that title of the Royal Knight leader for nothing. Right now he's out in hiding somewhere. And I have a feeling that Seda has something to do with it." Nelo said.

"So, you want me to keep an eye on Seda?" Dahakamon said.

"I want you to do is to go to the battlefield of where he and I fought. Something tells me that he left something there for Seda." Nelo said.

"As you wish, I will go now." Dahakamon said.

Dahakamon bowed and disappeared. Nelo looked at a self-portrait of Alphamon.

"You will not interfere, Alphamon." Nelo said.

Nelo looked out the window.

"I underestimated you in our last battle, but I can assure you that won't happen again." Nelo said.

Royal Knight Entrance.

Hackmon and the others made to a huge gold door.

"Here we are." Hackmon said.

Everyone looked around the place.

"It's a huge city!" Yula said.

"Yes, we've been training Digimon from all around the place to help us beat Nelo." Hackmon said.

A Digital Hazard symbol appeared. A red portal appeared; a knight in white armor came out of the portal.

"Looked like we got trouble!" Matt said.

"Not quite." Hackmon said.

"I see you're back." White knight said.

"Of course, I have found them." Hackmon said.

"The Digi-Destined?" white knight said.

"That's right." Hackmon said.

"It is an honor to meet you all. My name is Gallantmon, one of the members of the Royal Knights." Gallantmon said.

"They need to recover; they just had a huge battle with Nelo." Hackmon said.

"Nelo?! So he is back!" Gallantmon said.

"Yes he is." Hackmon said.

"We'll let them in and we'll train them. They all need to get their Digimon to their Mega forms." Gallantmon said.

"At once." Hackmon said.

They all went inside of the city. Hackmon glowed and turned into Jesmon.

"Much better." Jesmon said. "You all can rest in that tower over there."

Everyone moved into the tower. Yula and Kari laid Tai on the bed. Gallantmon looked at Tai.

"What happened?" Gallantmon said.

"Nelo almost killed my brother." Kari said.

"Until my brother turned into this Digimon called Luthiesmon." Yula said.

Gallantmon looked at Yula.

"Did you just say Luthiesmon?" Gallantmon asked.

"Yes… do you know that Digimon?" Yula asked.

"Of course, he's one of the Divine Data Knights. They were sealed away long ago." Gallantmon said.

"How were they sealed away?" Kari said.

"The only one knows that is Alphamon, he told us the story many times. We witnessed of who those Divine Data Knights were, as for how they were sealed away, only Alphamon knows." Gallantmon said.

"I see, Tat needs a lot of rest." Kari said.

"Everyone does, I can tell you all had a huge battle." Gallantmon said.

Gallantmon walked out of the room.

Seda is outside with his sword in his hands. Gallantmon approached him.

"Are you the one that turned into Luthiesmon?" Gallantmon asked.

Seda looked at Gallantmon.

"Yeah I guess, I don't even know what happened." Seda said.

Seda pulled out the silver crystal.

"That crystal is enough prove that you did." Gallantmon said.

"You seem to know a lot about them." Seda said.

"All of us Royal knights do." Gallantmon said.

"What does it mean?" Seda asked.

"It means that you're the only one that can help us defeat Nelo." Gallantmon said.

"Me? But how, I could barely hold my own with his clone." Seda said.

"Your power will increase when you find the other four crystals." Gallantmon said.

"How can I find them?" Seda said.

"We have the locations of them. We can give them to you, but you're going to need help. Nelo should already know that you're a threat to his plans." Gallantmon said.

"What is his plan?" Seda asked.

"I've heard many plans of his; it's hard to see which one it is." Gallantmon said.

"I see, is everyone else resting." Seda asked.

"Yes, Nelo beat them hard." Gallantmon said.

"How can he that strong?" Seda said.

"I have no idea, but I know is that he's getting his power from someone of something." Gallantmon said. "When we fought Nelo, he's was too strong for everyone, we even teamed up with the Sovereigns to fight him and multiples of armies of Digimon. But even those weren't enough, I want to say that he's getting his power for the evil god Digimon called Zeedmillenniummon, but something tells me that it's not." Gallantmon said.

"If you guys couldn't beat him, than how am I supposed to beat him?" Seda said.

"A prophesy states that a hero will come from the human world and fight the KnightLord of Darkness." Gallantmon said.

"How do you that it's me?" Seda asked.

"That crystal of course, that prophesy said that this hero is the only one the can break the seal of the Divine Data Knights." Gallantmon said.

"I don't know if I can do this." Seda said.

"Think of this way, if you don't try, than what will happen to Yula?" Gallantmon said. "Don't let the words of doubt get to you. Fate brought you that crystal for a reason, not by accident. Things in life like that don't just appeared by accident." Gallantmon said.

"You're right, but who will train me?" Seda said.

"The only one that's suitable for that is Alphamon." Gallantmon said.

"Where is he? I have to find him if he's the only one." Seda said.

"I don't know, we haven't heard from him in years." Gallantmon said.

"Then I guess I have to train myself." Seda said.

"Good, you should rest. You got a lot of training to do." Gallantmon said.

Gallantmon disappeared. Seda looked at the crystal.

"With or without Alphamon's help I will find those other crystals." Seda said.

Seda went inside. He walked into the room where everyone is sleeping. He noticed that Yula was sleeping next to Tai and holding his arm. He walked up to her and placed a blanket on her and Tai. He walks back out and goes outside. He sees an area where people train. He walked over the area and sees a dragon knight on the wall. The dragon knight sees Seda.

"You're not sleeping?" Dragon knight said.

"I have no time to rest." Seda said.

"Hm, I see, well, I can help you." Dragon knight said.

"And you are?" Seda asked.

"My names is Dynasmon, I'm one of the members of the Royal Knights. Gallantmon told me about you." Dynasmon said.

"Did he now?" Seda said.

"Yes, and he told me to meet you here. He had a feeling that you wouldn't rest, we might not be suitable to train you like Alphamon can, but we can teach you new tricks." Dynasmon said.

"I see, well, I'm ready when you are." Seda said.

"Alright, fellow me." Dynasmon said.

Dynasmon and Seda walked forward.

"I'm going to teach you on speed, along with my partner Crusadermon." Dynasmon said.

"Very well." Seda said.

They are in a huge landscape. A pink knight came down.

"I'm guessing that's her?" Seda said.

"Correct, Crusadermon and I were told to train you." Dynasmon said.

"That's right." Crusadermon said. "Shall we begin?"

"Yes I'm ready." Seda said.

They both nodded.

Dark Castle.

Nelo placed the red mask in a circle that has his symbol on it. The symbol lit up, Nelo's hands lit up with black and white flames.

"King of all undead Digimon, I summon you from the digital grave stone to flesh and data. Be revived so you may still vengeance on the Digi-Destined." Nelo said.

He drops the flames on the symbol. The symbol is complete lit up with the black and flames. The red masked got caught in the flames and sunk into the ground.

"Come on out." Nelo said.

A coffin with chains appeared

"You are not reborn… Myotismon." Nelo said.

Nelo's eyes glowed and the chains broke. The coffin had opened and was destroyed. Myotismon landed on the ground. He looked at his hands.

"I'm alive?" Myotismon said.

He looked at Nelo.

"You! Who are you?!" Myotismon said.

"My name is Nelo." Nelo said.

Myotismon got up.

"Should that name mean something to me?" Myotismon asked.

"Yes, but without me, you would still be dead." Nelo said. "Now, I have a job for you."

"What makes you think that I will take orders from you? I'm the king of all undead Digimon!" Myotismon said.

"What you are to me is a joke." Nelo said.

You'll pay for that insult! Grisly wing!" Myotismon yelled.

The bats came at Nelo. Nelo stood there as the bats turned into turned into data.

"What?!" Myotismon said.

"Foolish Digimon." Nelo said.

"Gr! Crimson Lightning!" Myotismon yelled.

Myotismon strike at Nelo; Nelo grabbed the whip and pulled Myotismon to Nelo. Nelo grabbed him by the face.

"I hope you know this, but my power out ranks yours. I'm the reason why you're alive, and since I revived you, you must obey me or you will be sent back to the grave." Nelo said.

Nelo threw Myotismon to the wall.

"Gr!" Myotismon growled. "What are you?"

"I am the perfect being. I am a god." Nelo said.

"A god?" Myotismon said.

"Yes, now, I brought you back to life so you can seek vengeance to the Digi-Destined." Nelo said.

"The Digi-Destined? Well I wouldn't mind facing them again." Myotismon said.

"Good." Nelo said.

A portal opened.

"Your power is increased, so you are able to Digivolve into your higher forms." Nelo said.

"Very good, I'll have the pleasure of wiping them out!" Myotismon said.

He went through the portal.

"Good." Nelo said.

Next morning.

Tai opened his eyes, he moved his head and sees Yula holding on to his arm.

"What the…what happened? Where are we?" Tai wondered.

"I see you're up." Gallantmon said.

"Huh? Who are you?" Tai asked.

"I'm Gallantmon, one of the Royal Knights. Your friends brought you here so you can recover. You're up, but I can see that you're still exhausted." Gallantmon said.

Tai slowly got up.

"Gr." Tai said lightly.

Tai sees a scar on his chest.

"I remember now. Nelo almost killed me but Seda saved me." Tai said.

"Correct, and your friends were all worried about you." Gallantmon said.

Tai looked at Yula.

"Especially her, she didn't want to leave you until you wake up." Gallantmon said.

"Really?" Tai said.

Tai noticed that Seda is not there.

"Where's her brother?" Tai asked.

"He's training with other members of the Royal Knights." Gallantmon said.

"I see…" Tai said.

"Something on your mind?" Gallantmon asked.

"Nelo… he said that I failed as leader." Tai said.

"Tai, don't listen to a word of what he says. If you truly did fail as a leader, you would've given up already." Gallantmon said. "For certain your friends don't think so."

He looked at his friends.

"Last night I overheard them saying things about you that make you a leader. Without your courage, they wouldn't have to confidence they need to move forward. Sure you had some downfalls, but everyone does." Gallantmon said.

Tai looked at Yula.

"She certainly believes in you." Gallantmon said.

Tai placed his hand on Yula's head.

"Thanks, Yula." Tai said.

Yula opened her eyes and sees Tai awake.

"Tai! You're awake!" Yula said.

She tightly hugged him.

"Ow! Yes I am, but I'm still in pain." Tai said.

"Oh sorry!" Yula said.

"It's cool." Tai said.

"Alright everyone, wake up." Gallantmon said.

Everyone opened their eyes.

"Five more minutes." Mimi said.

"Not this time, we need to train all of you Digimon to turn into their Mega forms." Gallantmon said. "You all have 30 minutes to be outside."

Gallantmon left the room. Kari noticed that Tai is awake.

"Hey! Tai's up!" Kari said.

"Yes I'm up." Tai smiled.

"How you feeling Tai?" Sora asked.

"Alright I guess, I'm still very weak right now. Nelo did a huge number on me." Tai said.

"Well, you're going to be resting until you're better." Kari said.

"I'll be fine." Tai said. "Besides, I can't be resting while you guys do the work."

"Oh no you don't, you're resting." Yula said.

"Yeah Tai, you barely made it out in one piece last night." Izzy said.

"Just leave it to us until you're one hundred percent." Palmon said.

"Fine… I'll rest." Tai said.

Gallantmon heard from the other side of the wall. He nodded his head and walked off.

"You promise?" Yula said.

"Yes, I promise." Tai said.

Gallantmon walked out of the building. He sees a blue knight with heavy armor.

"Craniamon?" Gallantmon said.

"Are they ready?" Craniamon asked.

"Most of them, that leader Tai was injured during his battle with Nelo." Gallantmon said.

"I see, well know what happens to a person that's loses in a fight with Nelo. Either dead or almost dead." Craniamon said.

"Exactly, so he's going to be resting while the others get their Mega forms." Gallantmon said.

"What about Omegamon and Magnamon?" Craniamon asked.

"They need to unlock their true power. Sure they are strong, but their power isn't fully there. We might have to pull the power out of them in order for those two to be their own being." Gallantmon said.

Another blue knight came down.

"Ulforceveedramon." Craniamon said.

"We have a problem." Ulforceveedramon said.

"What kind of problem?" Gallantmon asked.

"We spotted Dahakamon in the Dogma Plains." Ulforceveedramon said.

"What?! Alright, three of us will go there. The rest will stay here." Gallantmon said.

"Examon, Leopardmon and Gankoomon already went after him." Ulforceveedramon said.

"Dammit, they will need help. Next to Ragnamon, he's the second best fighter out of the five." Gallantmon said.

"I'll go and take Dynasmon and Crusadermon." Ulforceveedramon said.

"Alright fine, the rest will stay here. The others might come here." Gallantmon said.

Everyone heard an alarm.

"Someone is outside of the walls!" Craniamon said.

"Must be them!" Ulforceveedramon said.

They all disappeared. Tai and the others heard the alarm too.

"What's going on?" Cody wondered.

Seda got up from the ground he's stares at Dynasmon and Crusadermon. All three of them are worn out.

"I have to say, for a human, you are matching our strength a lot faster than we expected." Dynasmon said.

They heard the alarm go off.

"The alarm has been triggered!" Crusadermon said.

"Let's go check it out!" Dynasmon said.

They both disappeared. Seda looked to the side and sees a man in black armor coming towards him. Seda made a fist and pointed.

"I should have known it was you!" Seda said.

Nelo stopped and stared at Seda said.

"Nothing gets past you does it?" Nelo said.

"So, are you going to fight or have one of your clones doing all the fighting?!" Seda said.

"It's assuming how you want to fight me rather than a clone. I told you this before; the clone only had a fraction of my power, so what makes you think you can out rank the real me?" Nelo said.

Seda pointed his sword at Nelo.

"Because I have something to fight for, my determination of defeating you is all that I need!" Seda said.

Seda ran at Nelo. Nelo pulled out his sword and clashed it with Seda's sword. Nelo noticed a bit more power is in him.

"Oh? Where did you find this strength?" Nelo asked.

"Not about to tell you!" Seda yelled.

Seda pushed Nelo into the sky and went after him. The Royal Knights appeared in the meeting room.

"Who's outside of the walls?" Dynasmon asked.

"We don't know, he's just one being in a cloak." Gallantmon said.

They looked on the screen. The being disappeared.

"Where did he go?!" Crusadermon said.

Bats started to appear in the city. Digimon watched as the bats started to turn into a being.

"What is that?" Digimon 1 wondered.

A red whip came out and pull the Digimon in, the Digimon turned into data. The other Digimon got afraid and started to run away. Some other Digimon stayed to fight. The figured brushed the bats off of him. Every Digimon were of who it was.

"But how?!" Digimon 2 said.

Myotismon smirked.

"You Digimon ready to fight?!" Myotismon said.

The Digimon ran off.

"Haha, you are all useless… the one I want however will suffer." Myotismon said.

Myotismon started to walk forward.

"Inferno Frost!" Kentaurosmon yelled.

Myotismon jumped in the air and dodge the attack. Myotismon looked to the side.

"Kentaurosmon…" Myotismon said.

Kentaurosmon stared at Myotismon.

"What?! You're alive?! But the Digi-Destined destroyed you!" Kentaurosmon said.

"So they thought, but my battle is with Gatomon and her partner. So step aside, or unless you want to get hurt." Myotismon said.

"We both know of who would win in a fight." Kentaurosmon said.

"True, but my friend would be a deferent story…" Myotismon said.

Kentaurosmon felt something strong behind him. He turned around, Nidhogmon punched Kentaurosmon to wall.

"AHHH!" Kentaurosmon shouted.

"Go, I'll deal with him." Nidhogmon said.

Myotismon nodded and walked forward. Kentaurosmon got up and faced Nidhogmon.

"I should have known that it was Nelo that brought him back to life!" Kentaurosmon said.

"What of it? You can stop my Lord's power and I will not let you ruin his plans!" Nidhogmon said.

Nidhogmon pulled a spear out of the ground.

"Shall we begin?!" Nidhogmon said.

Myotismon walked and looked to the side. He sees the building where the Digi-Destined are staying.

"From what Nelo said, they are here." Myotismon said.

He closed his eyes and senses Gatomon.

"Heh… it's time we settled this Gatomon… Crimson Lightning!" Myotismon yelled.

The launched the whip to the wall. The wall broke and grabbed Gatomon. He pulled her out of the building.

"Gatomon!" Kari yelled.

Myotismon slammed Gatomon to the ground.

"AHHHH!" Gatomon yelled.

She slowly got up and sees Myotismon.

"Myotismon?!" Gatomon yelled.

"That's right my old pet." Myotismon said.

The Digi-Destined came outside.

"Gatomon!" Kari said.

"Well look what we have here." Myotismon said.

"What? Myotismon?!" T.K. said.

"I thought… I thought Imperialdramon destroyed you!" Ken said.

"Yes he did… but I had a little help of coming back to life." Myotismon said.

"I don't care who brought you back! I will destroy you again!" Gatomon yelled.

"Right, Gatomon!" Kari said.

"Wrong, Gatomon." Myotismon said. "Because you see, you won't have any of your friends to help you this time. It's just you and me." Myotismon said.

"What makes you think we're going to fellow your rules?!" Hawkmon said.

"Because if you interfere, you will have to fight me." Onuncumon said.

Everyone looked to the side and sees Onuncumon.

"It's one of the Dark Data Knight!" Tentomon said.

"Right you are, Myotismon has a score to settle with Gatomon, do not interfere." Onuncumon said.

"We'll show you!" Matt yelled.

Matt's Digivice glowed.

"Gabumon! Warp Digivolve to! MetalGarurumon!" MetalGarurumon yelled.

MetalGarurumon stood face to face with Onuncumon.

"Oh… helpful hint!" Onuncumon said.

He pulled twin blades off of his back.

"Let's help him out!" Ken said.

Every Digimon turned into their best forms. Onuncumon looked at all of them.

"This is going to be fun." Onuncumon said.

"Kari, you and Gatomon take Myotismon. It's clear to me that he wants you two." Yolei said.

"Got it, Gatomon! Digivolve!" Kari said.

Kari's Digivice glowed.

"Gatomon, Digivolve to! Angewomon!" Angewomon yelled.

"I'm helping you!" T.K. said.

T.K.'s Digivice glowed.

"Angemon Digivolve to!" MagnaAngemon" MagnaAngemon yelled.

"I said don't interfere!" Onuncumon said.

"Forget it, if he wants to play hero and save his girlfriend, I'll be more than happy to destroy them both!" Myotismon said.

"If that's what you want." Onuncumon said.

"Celestial Arrow!" Angewomon yelled.

She shot the arrow at Myotismon. Myotismon smirked and opened his cape, the arrow went inside and threw it back at her.

"Gate of Destiny!" MagnaAngemon yelled.

He opened the gate and the arrow went inside.

"Crimson Lightning!" Myotismon yelled.

He whipped both of them to the ground and made a huge explosion.

"What?! How can he have that much power?!" Cody said.

"Worry about you boy!" Onuncumon said.

"Tail Hammer!" Ankylomon yelled.

Onuncumon grabbed the tail and held him off.

"Blast Rings!"Aquilamon yelled.

Onuncumon blocked the attack with his hand. Onuncumon smacked Aquilamon with Ankylomon. He then rapidly slammed Ankylomon to the ground.

"That's enough! Wing Blade!" Garudamon yelled.

"Flower Cannon!" Lillymon yelled.

He threw Ankylomon to the side and used both blades to absorb both attacks.

"My turn! Vanity Slash!" Onuncumon yelled.

Onuncumon dashed at the both of them and slashed them both.

"Get him Zudomon!" Joe said.

Onuncumon looked at Zudomon.

Vulcan's Hammer!" Zudomon yelled.

Onuncumon had blue aura around him. An illusion of him appeared.

"Oni Slash!" Onuncumon yelled.

Both him and the illusion slashed the hammer in half and slashed Zudomon. Zudomon hits the ground.

"Who's next?" Onuncumon said.

"Dragon's Roar!" Dynasmon yelled.

Onuncumon looked to the side and got hit.

"AHHHH!" Onuncumon yelled.

Onuncumon crashes into a building.

"You guys OK?" Dynasmon said.

Dynasmon and Crusadermon came to the Digi-Destined.

"Yes, but we need to help those two!" Matt said.

They both see Myotismon.

"Myotismon!" Crusadermon said.

They were about to move, but a rocket came at them both. They both blocked the attack and sees Vegnagmon in the air.

"Hold it right there." Vegnagmon said.

"He's here too?!" Dynasmon said.

"Where's Gallantmon?" Sora asked.

"He, Craniamon, Jesmon, and Ulforceveedramon are fighting Ragnamon. They ambushed us!" Dynasmon said.

"Then where is my brother?" Yula asked.

"… he's fighting Nelo." Crusadermon said.

"What?! You have to go help him!" Mimi said.

"Seda said to help you guys. We wanted to help Seda too, but he said help you guys is more of a better plan." Dynasmon said.

Imperialdramon glowed in a gold color. Magnamon came out of Imperialdramon.

"Well I'm going to help Seda; I have a score to settle with him!" Magnamon said.

Onuncumon stood in front of Magnamon.

"I don't think so, my master told me to keep you away from them fighting!" Onuncumon said.

"Get out of my way!" Magnamon yelled.

Magnamon came out Onuncumon with a punch. He grabbed his fist.

"You're weak!" Onuncumon said.

"Magnamon!" Angewomon yelled.

Myotismon stood in front of her.

"Nightmare claw!" Myotismon yelled.

She got hit, MagnaAngemon came at Myotismon with his sword and slashed him.

"GRR!" Myotismon said.

"Heaven's Charm!" Angewomon yelled.

"AHHHHHH!" Myotismon yelled.

Myotismon crashed into a building.

"That should do it!" T.K. said.

"I hope so." Kari said.

Seda crash landed where everyone is at.

"AHHHHHH!" Seda yelled.

"Seda!" Yula cried.

She ran to her brother.

"Yula, watch out!" Seda yelled.

Seda pushed his sister away and blocked Nelo's attack and pushed him where Myotismon crashed at.

"Humph, not bad Seda." Nelo said.

"Nelo!" Magnamon yelled.

"My Lord?" Vegnagmon said.

"Myotismon, get up." Nelo said.

Myotismon rose out of the ground.

"I gave you more power, so use it." Nelo said.

"So, you're the one who brought him back to life!" Kari said.

"Guilty as charged." Nelo said.

Myotismon lit in flames and transformed into MaloMyotismon.

"That's more like it!" MaloMyotismon said.

"Oh great!" T.K. said.

"Don't worry we can take him on!" Tai said.

"Tai! I told you to stay inside!" Yula said.

"Ah, I see that you're still alive, Tai." Nelo said.

"You better believe it, Wargreymon! Go!" Tai yelled.

"You too, MetalGarurumon!" Matt yelled

They both combined into one.

"Omegamon!" Omegamon yelled.

Omegamon landed in front of MaloMyotismon.

"Last time you didn't have to fight me!" Omegamon said.

"Gr!" MaloMyotismon growled.

"Let's take him!" Blackwargreymon said.

Every Digimon faced him, Nelo got in front of MaloMyotismon.

"I don't think so." Nelo said.

"Attack!" Tai yelled.

"Supreme Cannon!" Omegamon yelled.

"Giga Crusher!" Imperialdramon yelled.

"Terra Destroyer!" Blackwargreymon yelled.

"Blizzard Wolf Claw!" Blackmetalgarurumon yelled.

"Electro Shocker!" Megakabuterimon yelled.

"Flower Cannon!" Lillymon yelled.

"Wing Blade!" Garudamon yelled.

"Vulcan's Hammer!" Zudomon yelled.

"Blast Rings!" Aquilamon yelled.

"Tail Hammer!" Ankylomon yelled.

"Magna blast!" Magnamon yelled.

"Breathe of Wyvern!" Dynasmon yelled.

"Spiral Masquerade!" Crusadermon yelled.

"Heh, pathetic." Nelo said.

All attack collided on Nelo. The attacked formed into a huge sphere.

"He stopped all of our attack!" Omegamon yelled.

The sphere started to get smaller; eventually he was able to hold it in his hand. He absorbed the attack and blocked Ankylomon and Crusadermon's attack.

"Is that all you got?" Nelo said.

He threw them both.

"You fools never learn." Nelo said. "No matter how many beings you have, you won't defeat me."

"Let me finish this!" MaloMyotismon said.

"As you wish." Nelo said.

"Crimson Mist!" MaloMyotismon yelled.

"Dark Meteor Shot!" Nelo yelled.

Both attacks hit everyone and turned everyone into their rookie forms except Magnamon, Omegamon, Dynasmon, Crusadermon, Magnaangemon and Angewomon.

"I'll deal with those for." Onuncumon said.

"No." Nelo said.

"My Lord?" Onuncumon said.

"Get Nidhogmon and Vegnagmon and go help Dahakamon." Nelo said.

"Yes my Lord, let's go Vegnagmon!" Onuncumon said.

"Got it!" Vegnagmon said.

They both flew away, Nelo stared at Seda.

"As for you, I'm not done with you yet." Nelo said.

Seda pulled out the silver crystal and places it in the sword. He body glowed and turned into Luthiesmon.

"Let's go!" Luthiesmon said.

"I'm with you!" Magnamon said.

"Count me in!" Omegamon said.

"Allow us to help you as well!" Dynasmon said.

"Let's take him down!" Crusadermon said.

"Fair enough, MaloMyotismon, I'm leaving you with other two." Nelo said.

"Excellent!" MaloMyotismon said.

MaloMyotismon stared at Kari, T.K. and their partners.

"Let's continue!" MaloMyotismon said.

"Celestial arrow!" Angewomon yelled.

"Soul Banish!" MagnaAngemon yelled.

"My turn! Screaming Darkness!" MaloMyotismon yelled.

The darkness came out and swallowed the attacks and hit both Digimon.

"Angewomon!" Kari said.

"MagnaAngemon!" T.K. said.

They both hit the ground and struggled to get up.

"He's stronger than before!" Angewomon said.

"Right you are, now it's time I finished you both off!" MaloMyotismon said.

He grabbed them both and started to crush them.

"AHHHH!" Both Digimon yelled.

Omegamon looked to the side.

"They need help!" Omegamon said.

He held his cannon and was about to fire. Nelo got in front of Omegamon and raised his right arm to the cannon.

"Don't interfere!" Nelo said.

Nelo's hand glows and destroyed the cannon. Omegamon hits the ground.

"Omegamon!" Tai and Matt said.

"You'll pay for that!" Magnamon said. "Magna Blast!"

He fired his missiles at Nelo. Nelo stood there as the missiles turned into ash and used the wind to push him back.

"Finish them." Nelo said.

"With pleasure!" MaloMyotismon said.

Both Sodom and Gomorrah mouths opened.

"Screaming Darkness!" MaloMyotismon yelled.

"NO!" Kari and T.K. yelled.

"Final Elysion!" Gallantmon yelled.

A huge blast stream came and hits MaloMyotismon and drops both Angewomon and MagnaAngemon.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" MaloMyotismon shouted.

Gallantmon came at MaloMyotismon with his lance.

"Royal Saber!" Gallantmon yelled.

MaloMyotismon got up and faced Gallantmon.

"Crimson Mist!" MaloMyotismon yelled.

Gallantmon covered himself with his shield and dived at MaloMyotismon.

"That won't stop me!" Gallantmon said.

Nelo stopped Gallantmon's attack.

"But I can!" Nelo said.

"Final Elysion!" Gallantmon yelled.

The shield glowed and fired at Nelo. Nelo used his cape to black the attack. He pushed the attack away and sees Luthiesmon.

"Judgment Arrow!" Luthiesmon yelled.

Nelo is sealed in a barrier. He looked around and sees millions of small arrows. They all attacked him, he stood there letting the arrows hit him. Luthiesmon is charging his bow and fired a huge energy arrow at Nelo.

"Breath of Wyvern!" Dynasmon yelled.

"Scarlet Tempest! Crusadermon yelled.

"Magna Blast!" Magnamon yelled.

"Transcendent Sword!" Omegamon yelled.

"Final Elysion!" Gallantmon yelled.

All attacks impacted on Nelo and made a huge explosion. Building started to crumble the ground started to open up.

"That should do it!" Luthiesmon said.

Smoke started to clear up. Nelo stood there with Angewomon and MagnaAngemon in front of him. Everyone stood there as both Angewomon and MagnaAngemon are in ruin.

"Oops, I guess they got in the way." Nelo said.

"ANGEWOMON!" Kari cried.

"MAGNAANGEMON!" T.K. cried.

"How could you?!" Magnamon said.

"Me? You're the one that attack me, or so you think." Nelo said.

Nelo turned into ash and appeared behind them all.

"GRR! It was a clone!" Luthiesmon said.

"Did you honestly think that I would let you guys hit me?" Nelo said. "And now those two paid the price."

Nelo threw them to the ground. Kari and T.K. ran to them both. Both Digimon turned back into their rookies.

"Salamon!" Kari cried.

"Patamon! Speak to me!" T.K. said.

MaloMyotismon landed near them.

"Don't worry, I put you four at of your misery." MaloMyotismon said.

"No!" Magnamon yelled.

Nelo appeared in front of Magnamon and shot his Dark Meteor Shot at him. He hits the ground and turns back to DemiVeemon.

"You never learn." Nelo said.

"Screaming Darkness!" MaloMyotismon yelled.

The darkness came out and head towards the four beings.

"KARI!" Tai yelled.

"T.K.!" Matt yelled.

Omegamon covered all four of them and took the hit.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" Omegamon yelled.

"Omegamon!" Kari and T.K. said.

Omegamon fell on his side.

"Ugh!" Omegamon said.

"You fool; you defend them when it you're in no condition to fight anymore?" MaloMyotismon said.

"Come on, Omegamon, get up!" Kari said.

Omegamon tried to stand; MaloMyotismon placed his foot on Omegamon.

"This will end it!" MaloMyotismon said.

Sodom and Gomorrah opened.

"Screaming Darkness!" MaloMyotismon said.

"NO!" Tai and Matt said.

Omegamon's eyes glowed.

"What the?!" MaloMyotismon said.

MaloMyotismon was pushed off of Omegamon. Omegamon got up, his body started to repair.

"This power…" Omegamon said.

"I'll lend you my power." Unknown voice said.

"Wh—who are you?" Omegamon asked.

"A friend, my power will transfer to you, once that's done, transfer it to Salamon and Patamon. Do you understand?" Unknown voice said.

"Yes, I understand." Omegamon said.

Nelo stared at Omegamon.

"What's this?" Nelo said.

A white orb covered Omegamon.

"Omegamon, mode change to!" Omegamon said.

"What?!" MaloMyotismon said.

"Omegamon X mode!" Omegamon X said

"X Mode?!" Tai and Matt said.

Omegamon X landed near Salamon and Patamon. The orb on his chest glow; two orbs of light came out and hovered over Salamon and Patamon and went inside of them. Both Salamon and Patamon's eyes opened.

"Their wake!" Kari said.

"Patamon! Are you alright?!" T.K. said.

"Yes… I feel a lot better." Patamon said.

"Me too, it's like someone or something healed us." Gatomon said.

Both Digimon heard a voice.

"It is time." Unknown voice said.

They both nodded and started to glow.

"What now?!" MaloMyotismon said.

"Patamon, Warp Digivolve to!" Patamon said.

"Warp Digivolve?!" Matt said.

"Salamon, Wrap Digivolve to!" Salamon said.

"They both are wrap digivolving!" Tai said.

Nelo stood there.

"Interesting." Nelo said.

The light started to clear up.

"Seraphimon!" Seraphimon yelled.

"Ophanimon!" Ophanimon yelled.

"They did it!" Gallantmon said.

"They both got their Mega forms!" Sora said.

"Two of the 3 Celestial Digimon huh?" Nelo said.

The three new Digimon stared at MaloMyotismon.

"Doesn't matter! I can still take you on!" MaloMyotismon said. "Screaming Darkness!"

Darkness came out, Ophanimon summoned a spear.

"Eden's Javelin!" Ophanimon yelled.

Rays of light broke through the darkness and hits MaloMyotismon.

"AHHHHHH!" MaloMyotismon yelled.

MaloMyotismon hits the ground.

"Such power! But how?!" MaloMyotismon said.

Seraphimon flew over MaloMyotismon.

"Strike of the Seven Stars!" Seraphimon yelled.

The seven spheres hit MaloMyotismon.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" MaloMyotismon shouted.

MaloMyotismon fell on his knee.

"But how?! My power, it's supposed to all powerful!" MaloMyotismon said.

"Omegamon X! Finish him!" Tai and Matt said.

"With pleasure! You reign of terror ends now!" Omegamon X yelled.

Omegamon X released his sword and jumped in the air.

"ALL DELETE!" Omegamon X yelled.

Omegamon X came straight down and slashed MaloMyotismon in half.

"NOOOOOO!" MaloMyotismon shouted. "This can't be happening!"

MaloMyotismon turned into ash and was erased.

"Alright!" Ken said.

"He's been defeated!" Yolei said.

Nelo stood there looking at the Digimon.

"Well done you three." Nelo said.

They all readied themselves.

"You're next!" Omegamon X said.

"So, you think that you got a new form you automatically assume that you can defeat me?" Nelo said.

"Let's find out!" Ophanimon said.

"Unfortunately play time is over. Have fun with your false victory." Nelo said. "Ragnamon, we are leaving." Nelo said.

"Yes, my Lord." Ragnamon said. "Play time is over Royal Knights."

Nelo and Ragnamon disappeared.

"Damn! He got away!" Omegamon X said.

"Don't worry; we'll get him one day." Seraphimon said.

They all turned back into their rookies. Everyone started to cheer.

"You guys were great!" Kari said.

"You got your Mega forms!" T.K. said.

"And Omegamon got a new look and more power! But how did you guys get that power?" Tai said.

"Some voice talked to us and that's that." Agumon said.

"A voice?" Seda said.

"Yeah, first it was us, then it told us to give the power to Salamon and Patamon." Gabumon said.

"Interesting… I wonder who it was." Gallantmon said.

"Well I have no complaints, MaloMyotismon is gone." Kari said.

"Let's just hope for good." Ken said.

Dark Castle.

Nelo and Ragnamon appeared in the castle.

"That went better than I expected." Nelo said.

"Hm?" Ragnamon said.

"All in good time, Ragnamon, in the meantime go get the other four." Nelo said.

"At once my Lord." Ragnamon said.

Ragnamon disappeared. Nelo walked to the window and stared outside.

"Everything is coming together. MaloMyotismon is gone, now on to the next Digimon… but who shall it be?" Nelo said.

Nelo walked to a room. He sees a black claw.

"Of course… you'll be next… next to of being my puppet." Nelo said.

Nelo looked at the picture of Alphamon.

"Even when you're gone you're a pain in my ass." Nelo said. "No matter, not even you can stop me. No one can." Nelo said.

Nelo walked over to the window.

"Those two, Kari and T.K. they never change. Both light and hope of everyone, but soon I'll wipe them out too." Nelo said.

Nelo looked to the side and sees a pair of goggles.

"Just like what I did your friend." Nelo said. "Hahaha, I would like to thank you Davis, without you, I would not exist. So your lost is not in vain."

Nelo walked away from the window.

To be continued.

* * *

 **What's up guys Saintalpha7 here, there we have it the third chapter of this story. I hope that this story has been interesting already. Now for the next chapter it's going to involve another chosen child to get their Mega form or two of them. Feel free to PM of what 1 or 2 Digimon will get their Mega forms, or if you guys have an idea for this next chapter PM as well. Thank you for reading and I'll see you guys later!**


	4. Chapter 4: False Destiny

**To clear the air, I do own Digimon. Out of all of the anime shows that involve Pokemon, Yugioh, Beyblade, and other shows, Digimon is my favorite by far. I grew up with it and seen every episode from season 1 through Data Squad I have not seen Xros Wars (yet) but I have seen the newest Digimon Tri movie/episodes. So I decided to make a story for the Digimon season 1 and 2 put together. I'll try to make this very entertaining for everyone. If anyone have suggestions for this story, feel free to Private Message me at any time. I'm open for ideas, there will be something that involves the 13 Royal Knights and the Sovereigns and the evil god Zeedmillenniummon and of course some new characters and more. So please bear with me in this story.**

* * *

Dogma Plains.

The Royal Knights have fallen on their backs.

"Gr! This is nuts!" Leopardmon said.

"Dahakamon is too strong!" Gankoomon said.

"We can't give up! Pendragon's Glory!" Examon yelled.

Examon charged his cannon and fired at Dahakamon. He used his axes to block the attack.

"My turn, Despair of Darkness!" Dahakamon yelled.

He slammed his axe to the ground. A beam from the ground was shot into the air and start raining with black fire. The fire hits all three of them, they all slide on the ground.

"Dammit!" Leopardmon said.

Dahakamon started to walk forward into the plains.

"Not that you three are out of my way, I can fulfill my Lord's wishes." Dahakamon said.

"Rapid fire!" Rapidmon yelled.

Dahakamon looked to his side. The missiles impact on him. The Royal Knights looked to the side and sees the Golden Rapidmon.

"Nice shot!" Willis said.

"You guys OK?" Rapidmon asked.

They both went up to them.

"Yes, but where did you come from and who are you?" Gankoomon asked.

"I'm one of the Digi-Destined." Willis said.

"Is that right? Well we glad that you came just in time." Examon said.

"Yes it's a good thing indeed." Dahakamon said.

"He's back!" Examon said.

"I must say, I didn't expect that attack that you just pulled on me. But then again I'm surprised of how weak that attack was." Dahakamon said.

"You want to go again? Rapidmon, get him!" Willis said.

"My pleasure! Miracle missiles!" Rapidmon yelled.

Rapidmon launched a beam from his body at Dahakamon. Dahakamon tilts his head and swung his axe and made a huge tornado.

"Chaotic twister!" Dahakamon yelled.

The tornado block the attack and Dahakamon dashed at Rapidmon and slashed him in the side.

"AHHHHH!" Rapidmon yelled.

"Rapidmon!" Willis said.

"Pathetic Digimon." Dahakamon said.

Dahakamon landed on the ground and walked forward into the plains.

"Stop him!" Leopardmon said.

The Royal Knights got up and went after Dahakamon. A lighting spear came at Dahakamon.

"Hm?" Dahakamon wondered.

The spear hit Dahakamon in the chest. He stood there looking around.

"Who did that?" Dahakamon asked.

"Get him Cherubimon!" Willis said.

"Hm?" Dahakamon wondered.

Cherubimon threw millions of lighting spears at Dahakamon.

"You must be kidding." Dahakamon said.

"Pendragon's Glory!" Examon yelled.

"Black Aura Blast!" Leopardmon yelled.

"Tekken Seisai!" Gankoomon yelled.

"Miracle Missiles!" Rapidmon yelled.

"Pathetic, my Lord has given me enough power to lay waste to you all!" Dahakamon yelled.

The seven sin crowns went around Dahakamon.

"What's he doing?!" Gankoomon said.

"DIVINE ATONEMENT!" Dahakamon yelled.

"What?! Only the Demon Lord Lucemon can use that attack!" Examon said.

"Quite right… but I CAN BREAK THE RULE!" Dahakamon yelled.

A huge explosion destroyed all attacks and hit everyone. Rapidmon and Cherubimon turned back into their rookies and the Royal Knight could barely stand. Dahakamon walked up to Willis and grabbed him by the shirt.

"You are as pathetic as your friend." Dahakamon said. "You can never defeat a Dark Data Knight."

"A Dark Data Knight?" Willis said. "Ugh!"

Willis was out cold, Dahakamon threw him to the side.

"What a waste of time." Dahakamon said.

He walked into the plains. Dahakamon sees something shining in a crater.

"That must be it." Dahakamon said.

He went inside of the crater. He sees a black and white crystal. He picks it up and closed his eyes.

"My Lord." Dahakamon said.

"What is it?" Nelo said.

"I found it." Dahakamon said.

"The black and white crystal?" Nelo said.

"Correct, my Lord." Dahakamon said.

"Excellent, come bring it back at once." Nelo said.

"At once, my Lord." Dahakamon said.

He turned around and sees he's comrades.

"My fellow comrades." Dahakamon said.

"Do you have it?" Ragnamon said.

"Of course, now our Lord can move forward with his plan." Dahakamon said.

They all sensed something.

"Looks like we got company." Nidhogmon said.

A Digimon with 5 angel wings and five demon wings appeared.

"Well look what we have here." Onuncumon said.

"My Lord, the Demon Lord Lucemon is here, he took our bait." Ragnamon said.

"In fact, the other six did too." Vegnagmon said.

"Perfect, you five know what to do." Nelo said.

"This is going to be fun." Dahakamon said.

Lucemon stopped.

"Who's the one who released the Divine Atonement attack?" Lucemon said.

"That would be me." Dahakamon said.

"Lucemon, looks like they found the crystal." Daemon said.

"So it seems, well you have saved a lot of trouble of finding it. We'll take that crystal." Lucemon said.

"Oh? And if we refuse to hand it over?" Dahakamon said.

"Then you'll suffer in oblivion." Lucemon said.

The Dark Data Knight looked at each other and started to laugh.

"What's so funny?!" Barbamon said."

"You fools have no idea of who's dealing with." Ragnamon said.

"Let's destroy these Digimon!" Beelzemon said.

"They will pay for not obeying us!" Leviamon said.

"Let's make this quick!" Lilithmon said.

"We can take them!" Belphemon said.

"Dahakamon, take the crystal to Nelo." Ragnamon said.

"At once." Dahakamon said.

"Stop him!" Lucemon said.

Beelzemon and Daemon got in front of Dahakamon.

"Evil Inferno!" Daemon yelled.

"Double impact!" Beelzemon yelled.

"Heh." Dahakamon said.

The crystal glowed and blocked the attacked.

"What?!" Daemon said.

A figure came out of the crystal.

"What is that?!" Lucemon said.

"REVENGE!" Demonic voice roared.

The figure is described as a knight. The knight slammed its fist to the ground and made a huge earthquake causing the Dogma Plains to crumble. The Dark Data Knights jumped in the air, the plains is being consumed with darkness the Royal Knights got up and grabbed Willis and his two Digimon and fled The Demon Lords are caught in the dome of darkness. Chains came out and grabbed all seven Demon Lord. The chains started to delete their data. Eventually they were all absorbed into the crystal.

"My Lord, the Demon Lords are yours to command." Dahakamon said.

"Perfect, now come bring me the crystal." Nelo said.

"At once." Dahakamon said.

They all disappeared. The Royal Knights fell out of the sky and crash landed on the ground.

"They… they have it." Examon said.

They all passed out.

Royal Knight Kingdom.

Gallantmon walked through the city and sees the damage.

"That battle complete devastated the city." Gallantmon said.

"We can help you guys rebuild it." Seda said.

"That might take a while." Gallantmon said.

"Gallantmon!" Craniamon said.

"What is it?" Gallantmon asked.

"Dogma Plains is no more!" Craniamon said.

"What?! But how?!" Gallantmon said.

"We got a transmission from Examon." Craniamon said.

"Let's see it." Gallantmon said.

A screen appeared in front of Seda and the two Royal Knights. They all see Dahakamon fighting Examon, Leopardmon and Gankoomon.

"It's Dahakamon, no wonder he wasn't here!" Gallantmon said.

Dahakamon defeated them all.

"Dahakamon defeated them all single handed!" Seda said.

Now they see him fighting Rapidmon and Cherubimon.

"Who's that?" Gallantmon asked.

"Apparently those are one of the Digi-Destined members." Craniamon said.

Dahakamon defeated them all with the Divine Atonement and walked to the crater and picked up the crystal.

"No… he has it!" Gallantmon said.

"What did he get?" Seda asked.

"Alphamon left something when he fought Nelo. He said that one that will defeat Nelo will need it." Gallantmon said.

"So, Alphamon left that for me?" Seda said.

"Yes, they know the crystal's power. With that power, you could destroy everything." Craniamon said.

"What's it called?" Seda asked.

"It's called the Crystal of Paragon." Gallantmon said.

"In different terms, Paragon means perfect…" Seda said.

"Exactly, that crystal holds the power of Zeedmillenniummon." Gallantmon said.

"How did Alphamon get his hands on that? And why didn't he use it when he was fighting Nelo?" Seda asked.

"Alphamon faced Zeedmillenniummon years before that event took place. He defeated him and he was sealed in the crystal. Four years later Nelo showed up and challenged Alphamon and us Royal Knights. We thought that he was nuts fighting us all. But he told us that he was the one who defeated all five Sovereigns and sealed them away." Gallantmon said.

"But how did my father get them? He found them one day so he can use its power to destroy Digimon." Seda said.

"Alphamon was able to send them to the human world hoping for someone to find them, mainly you. He tried using that power the Zeedmillenniummon had, but he wasn't able to. Only 3 beings can use it, Nelo, you and Zeedmillenniummon himself." Gallantmon said.

"Who are those seven?" Seda asked.

They looked.

"Those are the Seven Great Demon Lords. Evil Digimon that tried to destroy Digital World and more." Craniamon said.

What is that?!" Seda said.

They see that attack that came out of the crystal.

"The Demon Lords were absorbed!" Craniamon said.

Seda sees that figure.

"That figure… is that Zeedmillenniummon?" Seda said with fear.

They both looked.

"No… that's not him… that's something else." Craniamon said.

"What is that?" Seda asked.

"That's a mystery to us as well… we have no idea what that was. But it clearly has a lot of power." Gallantmon said.

"No wonder Nelo wanted it." Seda said.

The transmission went black.

"It ends there." Craniamon said.

"We have to get that crystal back." Gallantmon said.

"How?" Seda asked.

"We have no choice; we have to go to his castle." Gallantmon said.

Seda stood there.

"I have to go alone." Seda said.

"Are you nuts?!" Craniamon asked.

"I'm the only one that can beat him. You guys said that I'm the only one that can! I can't just let everyone getting into a fight that involves me!" Seda said.

"I get what you're saying, but if you go in alone, you're going to be in a one me war!" Gallantmon said.

"I'm fully aware of that, but I have to do this alone." Seda said.

"Seda, don't be a fool! This is suicide!" Craniamon said.

"And it's suicide for everyone else too. You guys have powerful Nelo and his 5 knights are. Dahakamon took down three Royal Knights single handed!" Seda said.

"But this is our fight too. Nelo caused a lot of destruction to both of our worlds. He even killed Davis, who was a part of the Digi-Destined, that being said, it's their fight too!" Gallantmon said.

Seda looked behind him and sees everyone exhausted.

"Yeah I know, but look at them all. They are all are exhausted, I'm aware of what battle they have faced back then, but this fight has even been a week yet and we almost lost Tai, and Yolei. She's pregnant, and anymore fights like this, it's going to be bad." Seda said. "I understand that this is their fight too, but they can't do this fight. They did their part in the past, now it's my turn to finish this."

They heard a voice.

"We… need help…" Willis said.

Seda and the other two looked at a screen that appeared. They see Willis.

"Willis! Are you alright?" Seda said.

"Yes, but we are pinned down. We need help, three of the Royal Knights are hurt badly and my Digimon needs help!" Willis said.

"Where are you guys located?" Seda said.

"Just 200ft away from the Dogma Plains. Please help us!" Willis said.

The transmission went black.

"I'll go and help them." Gallantmon said.

"No, I'll go, you two need to stay with the others and recover the city." Seda said.

"You've made up your mind?" Craniamon asked.

"Yes, I need to do. Besides, they might need your help if those Dark Data Knights come back." Seda said.

"Alright, the Dogma Plains is just North from here. If we don't see you buy nightfall, we are going to head down there. Deal?" Gallantmon said.

"Deal." Seda said.

Seda looked at his sister.

"I'll be back later Yula, take care of yourself and Tai." Seda said.

Seda placed the silver crystal in his sword. His back grew wings of light.

"I'll be back later." Seda said.

He flew away.

"Do you think we did the right thing?" Craniamon asked.

"It's his path… after all he's the only one that can break the seal of the Divine Knights." Gallantmon said.

"I suppose you're right." Craniamon said.

Veemon hid behind the wall and heard everything.

"Willis needs help." Veemon said.

Dark Castle.

Dahakamon walked up to Nelo.

"My Lord, I have brought of what you asked for." Dahakamon said.

Dahakamon bowed and opened his left hand reviling the crystal.

"Excellent." Nelo said.

He picks up the crystal from Dahakamon's hand.

"My Lord, we also ran into another member of the Digi-Destined." Dahakamon said.

"Is that so?" Nelo said.

"Yes." Dahakamon said.

Dahakamon rose up and show him through dark mist.

"Ah I see, so, Willis is here? What perfect timing." Nelo said.

"You expected him to show up?" Dahakamon said.

"Of course, he holds the third Celestial Digimon Cherubimon, and holds the Digi-egg of Destiny. Those two play an important role in this plan." Nelo said.

"Is that so? Interesting how everything falls into place." Dahakamon said.

"Its fate, my loyal servant." Nelo said.

"So, how does he play his role?" Dahakamon said.

"Walk with me, we need to bring and evil Digimon back." Nelo said.

"Yes my Lord." Dahakamon said.

They walked.

Trail to the Dogma Plains.

Seda is hovering over the area.

"Where are they?" Seda wondered.

His left arm started to glow.

"Hm?" Seda said.

The symbol of Destiny appeared on his arm.

"This is the symbol of the Destiny." Seda said.

He looked to the said and sees something glowing.

"What's that?" Seda wondered.

Seda flew down and sees them all.

"Found you guys!" Seda said. "Willis!"

Willis looked up and sees someone.

"Who's that? I didn't expect to see another human besides Davis and/or other members." Willis said.

Seda landed and ran to Willis.

"We got your transmission." Seda said.

"Oh you're the one that I was speaking to." Willis said.

"Correct, now let's get you guys back to the city." Seda said.

"Wait, you're the only one that they sent?" Willis said.

"I wanted to come alone, because the Digi-Destined got hurt during a battle with the Knights you were facing." Seda said.

"What? So they attack you guys too?" Willis asked.

"Yes." Seda said.

"Who are they? I need seen them before." Willis said.

"I'll tell you about it when we get to the city, it's not safe here." Seda said.

"Alright, but how are we going to help them out?" Willis said.

"Leave that to me." Seda said. "Knight Evolution active!"

"Knight Evolution?" Willis said.

Seda turned into Luthiesmon.

"Whoa!" Willis said.

A little white ball of energy appeared on to Luthiesmon hand.

"White wind!" Luthiesmon said.

A huge wave of energy hits everyone. All wounds were healed and their energy was restored. They all got up.

"Whoa! I fill a lot better!" Leopardmon said.

"My strength is back!" Gankoomon said.

"Mines too!" Examon said.

"How did you do that?" Willis asked.

"Long story, now let's go." Luthiesmon said.

Terriermon sensed something.

"Wait! Something is coming!" Terriermon said.

Everyone looked around. Luthiesmon looked over a hill and sees an army of Digimon coming their way.

"Get ready for a fight!" Luthiesmon said.

Leopardmon flew in the air.

"Those are all evil Digimon!" Leopardmon said.

"Hahahahahaha!" Devimon laughed.

"I know that laugh!" Examon said.

They looked behind them and see Devimon.

"It's Devimon!" Gankoomon said.

"Yes, it is I Devimon master of the Black gears!" Devimon said.

"How are you still alive?!" Examon said.

"My new friend and master brought me back to life!" Devimon said.

"He must be talking about Nelo. Myotismon was revived because of Nelo!" Seda said.

"Right you are, but this time, my power is more powerful than before!" Devimon said.

"What are you saying?" Willis asked.

"Watch boy, you'll see." Devimon said.

Devimon looked at the army.

"All evil Digimon lead me your power so we may cover this world into darkness! Let darkness take you, for it is I, Lord Devimon!" Devimon yelled.

Devimon raised his arms and black lightning destroyed the army.

"What?!" Kokomon said.

"He just destroyed that whole army!" Willis said.

All of the dark data went inside of Devimon.

"No!" Examon yelled.

Devimon started to lit up with black flames.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Devimon shouted in agony.

"What's he thinking?!" Luthiesmon said.

Devimon got trapped into an orb of darkness.

"Devimon, demonic evolution active!" Devimon yelled.

"Demonic?!" Gankoomon said.

Devimon broke out of the orb and landed in front of everyone. He opened his eyes.

"No…" Leopardmon said.

"GRR AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" DreadDevimon roared.

Dark waves of energy came out of his body and destroyed the landscape. Black gears started to rise out the ground. The green started to die and stones started to decay, the ground started to crack.

"Who is that?!" Terriermon asked.

"That's DreadDevimon, a Digimon that surpasses the Mega level!" Examon said.

"And my power has increase! Watch, Vanity's Wrath!" DreadDevimon roared.

DreadDevimon raised his arms. Dark clouds started to gather. Black lightning came down and destroyed the whole Dogma Plains. The ground broke more, lava start to erupt. Evil Digimon started to come out of the ground. Scythes came out of the skies and started to hit everyone. Luthiesmon guarded Willis from the attack. DreadDevimon's got big and slammed his whole hand onto the group and destroyed more of the valley. Everyone was caught in the blast, everyone is in ruins, and blood started to show and could barely get up. Luthiesmon got up and use his White wind ability to heal everyone.

"UGH!" Luthiesmon said.

He fell on his knees.

"Are you alright?!" Willis asked.

"Yes, when I use that ability, it drains my soul." Luthiesmon said.

"Leave it to us to take this guy down!" Willis said.

Willis looked at Terriermon.

"Ready?" Willis said.

"You know!" Terriermon said.

"Alright, Golden armor energize!" Willis said.

"Terriermon, Golden armor Digivolve to! Rapidmon!" Rapidmon yelled.

"Kokomon Wrap Digivolve to! Cherubimon!" Cherubimon yelled.

The five Digimon face DreadDevimon.

"Oh this is going to be fun!" DreadDevimon yelled.

All five of them flew at him.

"Miracle Missiles!" Rapidmon yelled.

"Lightening Spear!" Cherubimon yelled.

"Pendragon's Glory!" Examon yelled.

"Dark Aura Blast!" Leopardmon yelled.

"Tekken Seisai!" Gankoomon yelled.

All attacks came at DreadDevimon. DreadDevimon used his wings to block and absorb all attacks.

"What?!" Everyone said.

"You fools! Nelo has given me power that not even you can't beat! Now it's turn!" DreadDevimon yelled.

"Infamous Claw!" DreadDevimon yelled.

DreadDevimon drove his two claws into the air. Ten portals open for each Digimon. Ten claws came out and slash them all ten times. The claws disappeared and one huge claw came down them and made a huge explosion. They all shouted in agony. From a far distance, Veemon see a huge battle happening.

"Seda needs my help." Veemon said.

Veemon jumped of the building and turned into Magnamon and flew away. The five Digimon fell to the ground and struggled to get up.

"Yes lay there and let my army destroy you all!" DreadDevimon said.

Leopardmon dashed at DreadDevimon and slashed.

"AHHHHHHHH! GR!" DreadDevimon growled.

Examon rammed into DreadDevimon.

"AHHHHHHHH!" DreadDevimon shouted.

Gankoomon glided at DreadDevimon and started to punch him ten times. Rapidmon fired missiles at DreadDevimon and Cherubimon threw a lightning spear at DreadDevimon in the chest. DreadDevimon goes two-hundred feet away. Something grabbed his foot and pulled him in. DreadDevimon's eyes widen.

"MAGNA PUNCH!" Magnamon yelled.

Magnamon punched DreadDevimon in the face. DreadDevimon come crashing down to the ground.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" DreadDevimon shouted.

Magnamon looked down at DreadDevimon.

"And stay down there!" Magnamon yelled.

Luthiesmon got up.

"Magnamon! What are you doing here?" Luthiesmon said.

"I came to help you of course. And to help out an old friend." Magnamon said.

"You know Willis?" Luthiesmon asked.

"Yes, we help him defeat a virus that was inside of Cherubimon." Magnamon said.

"I see, what about the others?" Luthiesmon said.

"They are safe with the Royal Knights." Magnamon said.

"Good, let's head back to the city." Luthiesmon said.

Everyone nodded and started too walked.

"I DON'T THINK SO!" DreadDevimon roared.

DreadDevimon came out of the ground and charged at Magnamon and Rapidmon and grabbed them by the face.

"Let them go!" Luthiesmon said.

Luthiesmon raised his bow.

"Energy Arrow!" Luthiesmon yelled.

He fired at DreadDevimon. DreadDevimon threw both Magnamon and Rapidmon. They both go hit by the arrow. DreadDevimon spread his wings.

"Evil Rain!" DreadDevimon yelled.

Millions of blood drops came out of his wings and hits everyone. The armor of the Digimon started to melt.

"It's acid!" Luthiesmon said.

Luthiesmon made a clear blue orb.

"Orb of Remedy!" Luthiesmon said.

Luthiesmon threw it in the air and it burst with water; washing the acid away. DreadDevimon charged at Luthiesmon to the ground and started to slash him with his claws. Magnamon got up and ran at DreadDevimon.

"Magna Kick!" Magnamon said.

Magnamon kicks DreadDevimon away from Luthiesmon. Luthiesmon gets back up and fires an energy arrow at DreadDevimon.

"AHHHHHH!" DreadDevimon shouted.

"Rapid Fire!" Rapidmon yelled.

Two missiles hit DreadDevimon. Leopardmon slashed DreadDevimon fifty times. Gankoomon uppercut him in the air, Examon has his laser cannon ready. DreadDevimon's eyes widen.

"Pendragon's Glory!" Examon yelled.

Examon fired at DreadDevimon.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" DreadDevimon shouted.

DreadDevimon crashes to the ground. Dahakamon is watch from a view.

"My Lord, they are too much for him apparently." Dahakamon said.

"Oh I already knew that." Nelo said.

"Hm?" Dahakamon said.

"You'll see." Nelo said.

DreadDevimon got up and stared at Luthiesmon.

"GRR! You'll pay for that!" DreadDevimon said.

Luthiesmon walked towards DreadDevimon.

"The only thing that I'll be paying for is your burial!" Luthiesmon said.

He readied his bow.

"I don't think so." DreadDevimon said.

"What do you mean?" Luthiesmon asked.

"Heh!" DreadDevimon laughed.

Darkness came out of the ground. The darkness is forming a figure.

"What is he doing?" Dahakamon wondered.

"Keep watching." Nelo said.

The darkness started to clear. Luthiesmon stepped back out of fear.

"No…" Luthiesmon said.

"Yes, if you attack me, you'd be killing your own sister!" DreadDevimon said.

All of the darkness was cleared. Yula is out cold, DreadDevimon held her with his claw while having his other claw near her face.

"You wouldn't want your sister to die would you?" DreadDevimon said.

"You sick bastard! Let her go!" Luthiesmon said.

Magnamon jumps down to Luthiesmon.

"What? How did you get Yula without anyone see you?!" Magnamon said.

"Oh it wasn't me that took her." DreadDevimon said.

"Who did?!" Luthiesmon depended.

"It was me." Nelo said.

Luthiesmon and Magnamon turned around.

"Nelo! I should have known!" Luthiesmon said.

"Yes, it was I that took her. Once I brought Devimon back to life, I need him to fight you, Magnamon and Rapidmon." Nelo said.

"What? Why us?" Rapidmon asked.

"Oh, soon you'll all see soon enough." Nelo said.

"I want to know now!" Luthiesmon shouted.

"If you want to find out, you must fight." Nelo said.

"…I can't…Yula…" Luthiesmon said.

"Humph, what a pity." Nelo said.

DreadDevimon launched his claw at Luthiesmon and grabbed him.

"AHHHH!" Luthiesmon shouted.

"Then it makes it easier for me to kill you!" DreadDevimon yelled.

"Let him!" Magnamon said.

Magnamon jumped at DreadDevimon.

"Evil Claw!" DreadDevimon yelled.

Four arms came out and grabbed Magnamon by the arms and legs. Black Lightning stocked Magnamon. A fifth arm came out and grabbed him by the face and started crushed his head.

"GRRRR!" Magnamon growled.

"Rapid fire!" Rapidmon yelled.

The missiles hit DreadDevimon. DreadDevimon came from behind had clawed Rapidmon in the back. The three Royal Knights came at DreadDevimon. Nelo got in front of them.

"Be gone!" Nelo said.

Nelo shot a black beam at the three knights and made them disappear.

"What did you do to them?!" Luthiesmon said.

"I sent them back to their little city. They won't be no use to you anymore since I'm here." Nelo said.

Luthiesmon took his bow and fired an arrow at Nelo. Nelo raise his arm and Yula appeared in front of him.

"NO!" Luthiesmon yelled.

Magnamon broke out of the claw's grip and took the hit instead.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" Magnamon yelled.

DreadDevimon charged his hands.

"Inferno Dark Thunder!" DreadDevimon yelled.

He shot black fire and lighting at Magnamon.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Magnamon shouted.

Magnamon crashes to the ground.

"Miracle missiles!" Rapidmon yelled.

DreadDevimon got hit by the beams. His body started to get deleted.

"AHHHHH!" DreadDevimon yelled.

"Lightning Spear!" Cherubimon yelled.

DreadDevimon yelled his wings to block the attack.

"Armageddon scythes!" DreadDevimon yelled.

A huge dome wave came out of DreadDevimon and scythes came out and slashed everyone. All Digimon hits the ground. Willis ran to his Digimon.

"You two alright?!" Willis asked.

"Yes… he's too strong!" Rapidmon said.

"No kidding!" DreadDevimon said.

He landed and stared at everyone.

"I expect more of a challenge… especially from you, Luthiesmon. Nelo told me of what your abilities were. And so far I'm not impressed." DreadDevimon said.

"Go blow yourself!" Luthiesmon yelled.

Luthiesmon fired an arrow at DreadDevimon in the chest.

"AHHHHHH!" DreadDevimon shouted. "GRRR!"

"Now let go of my sister now!" Luthiesmon yelled.

"Oh I'll let her go… once she's dead!" DreadDevimon said.

Luthiesmon dashed at DreadDevimon. DreadDevimon moved and slashed Luthiesmon in the back.

"AHHHHHH!" Luthiesmon yelled.

Luthiesmon fell to the ground and turned back into Seda. Seda looked at Yula.

"Yula…" Seda said.

The silver crystal rolled away from Seda. DreadDevimon looked at the crystal. He looked at Nelo. Nelo nodded.

"Your power… in think it shall be mines now." DreadDevimon said.

"What?!" Seda said.

DreadDevimon picked up the crystal.

Nelo stood there.

"Perfect." Nelo said silently.

DreadDevimon looked at the crystal. The crystal started to glow and started to shake.

"What's going on?!" DreadDevimon said.

The crystal is coming closer to DreadDevimon. He's trying to hold it back.

"Nelo! What's going on?!" DreadDevimon said.

"The crystal is reacting because only the chosen human being can control that crystal." Nelo said.

"What?! But you told me that I could use its power!" DreadDevimon said.

"Oh you can, but not how you would think." Nelo said.

"Explain yourself now!" DreadDevimon depended.

"I don't have to explain myself to you. You play your role in my little script… so you are no longer of use to me." Nelo said.

"HOW DARE YOU BETRAY ME?!" DreadDevimon yelled.

"Betray? I don't recall me saying that was on your side." Nelo said.

"DAMN YOU!" DreadDevimon yelled.

DreadDevimon launched his claw at Nelo. Nelo cut DreadDevimon's arm out.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" DreadDevimon roared.

"Farewell, DreadDevimon." Nelo said.

DreadDevimon went inside of the crystal. The crystal started to glow in a beat red color.

"What's going on?!" Seda said.

"When an evil Digimon holds one of those crystals, that crystal will react and mix itself with the Digimon that was holding the crystal. And depending on which Digimon it was, determines of what Digimon is about to be created." Nelo said.

"So, you used DreadDevimon!" Seda said.

"Of course, just like what I did to Myotismon." Nelo said.

"What?!" Seda said.

"That's right, you see, I don't bring back evil Digimon because I feel sorry for them or I can give them another chance." Nelo said.

"Then what do you need them for?!" Seda asked.

"You'll find out soon enough. In the meantime, you got a new friend to play with you." Nelo said.

"Huh?!" Seda said.

The crystal opened up and released darkness. The darkness formed into a dragon shaped figure.

"It's huge!" Seda said.

"What is that?!" Willis said.

The darkness and revealed a purple dragon standing on two legs. The dragon roared, the whole valley turned into ash.

"Welcome, Dexdorugoramon." Nelo said.

"WHO?!" Magnamon yelled. "I THOUGHT HS WAS ONLY A MYTH!"

"Oh no, he's no myth. This Digimon is one of the most fearsome monsters that every walked the Digital World. He cannot be destroyed so easily, his power almost matches with the Royal Knight Alphamon and Omegamon." Nelo said.

"So you need DreadDevimon and my crystal to make that monster?!" Seda said.

"Make? Oh no, he was sealed away by Alphamon and the Divine Knights years ago. In fact each crystal has its own evil Digimon inside of it. Dexdorugoramon was in Luthiesmon's crystal. And in order for me to awaken this behemoth, I needed 3 things, DreadDevimon, your crystal, and a human body." Nelo said.

"… A human… body?!" Seda said.

Seda looked around.

"YULA!" Seda shouted.

"Hahahaha!" Nelo laughed. "She's inside of Dexdorugoramon!"

"WHAT?! WHY MY SISTER?!" Seda yelled.

"Because I know that you won't fight your sister. But then again, you might have to because if you don't you would fail everyone that putted their faith in you." Nelo said.

"You bastard!" Seda said.

Seda looked at Dexdorugoramon.

"Yula… I'm sorry!" Seda said.

"Oh how cute, if you want to save her, all you have to do is to destroy it." Nelo said.

"What?!" Seda said.

"I don't get it, why would you summon a Digimon that was sealed away and tell us to destroy it?!" Magnamon asked.

"Haha, you would begin to understand if I told you. It's your choice Seda, stay there and die, or hurt your little sister and destroy it, the life of one or the lives of many it. Have fun deciding of which is more important." Nelo said.

Nelo disappeared.

"Get back here!" Seda yelled.

Dexdorugoramon roared at everyone.

"Seda, we have no choice, we have to destroy it!" Magnamon said.

"But… my sister!" Seda said.

Dexdorugoramon launched his attack on Magnamon and Seda. They both rolled out of the way.

"Seda, we have to do this or we're all going to die!" Magnamon said.

"Magnamon said right, Seda." Willis said.

"Gr! I can't!" Seda said.

Dexdorugoramon slammed its claw to the ground.

"METAL IMPULSE!" Dexdorugoramon roared

Purple aura came out of Dexdorugoramon and formed a ball. The ball went over Seda and the others and exploded on them causing them to fall off of a cliff.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Everyone shouted.

"YULA!" Seda shouted.

"GRRRAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Dexdorugoramon roared.

Nelo appeared behind Dexdorugoramon.

"Well done, my pet, now go spread your destruction to the whole Digital World." Nelo said.

Dexdorugoramon looked at Nelo.

"You will obey me." Nelo said.

Dexdorugoramon nodded and bowed to him.

"That's more like it. Now go and destroy this town for me. Make sure you bring me this crystal to me." Nelo said.

Dexdorugoramon looked at the picture of a green crystal.

"What is it, my Lord?" Dexdorugoramon asked.

"It's the crystal of Larvaynemon… one of the Divine Knights." Nelo said.

"I will do as you request my Lord." Dexdorugoramon said.

"Good, now go!" Nelo said.

Dexdorugoramon spread its wings and flew away. Nelo looked to the side.

"Let's see if you'll survive this one, Seda." Nelo said.

Nelo disappeared. Seda is laying at the bottom of a cliff. Seda opened his eyes.

"Yula… I'm sorry…" Seda said.

Seda sees something in black armor walked towards him. Seda closed his eyes.

The Knight in black armor looked at Seda.

"I won't be able to help his sister if he's like this." Black armored knight said.

He looked at Magnamon.

"He needs help too." Black armored knight said.

"Is this him?" Blue dragon said.

"Yes, Dorugoramon, this is him. Take them to our hideout, I have to check something." Black armored knight said.

"Very well… Alphamon." Dorugoramon said.

Alphamon nodded and disappeared. Dorugoramon grabbed everyone and disappeared.

* * *

 **What's up guys Saintalpha7 here. Sorry for a little late update, my birthday was last week and I was away from my computer. I hope this one was interesting for you all. I would like to make a shout out to Naruto namikaze uchiha. For he suggested to put Willis into this story. And why not? He's a Digi-Destined too, so he'll be in the story from now on. Now as usual if you have any suggestions for the next chapter or some ideas that might work for this story please message me. Thank you for reading and I'll see you guys later!**


	5. Chapter 5 Unbearable lost

**To clear the air, I do own Digimon. Out of all of the anime shows that involve Pokemon, Yugioh, Beyblade, and other shows, Digimon is my favorite by far. I grew up with it and seen every episode from season 1 through Data Squad I have not seen Xros Wars (yet) but I have seen the newest Digimon Tri movie/episodes. So I decided to make a story for the Digimon season 1 and 2 put together. I'll try to make this very entertaining for everyone. If anyone have suggestions for this story, feel free to Private Message me at any time. I'm open for ideas, there will be something that involves the 13 Royal Knights and the Sovereigns and the evil god Zeedmillenniummon and of course some new characters and more. So please bear with me in this story.**

* * *

Royal Knight City.

Tai rolled over to his side. He opens his eyes and sees Seda, Yula, and Veemon gone.

"Hm? Where did they go?" Tai said.

Tai got off from the bed and walked forward to where Yula was sleeping at. He sees Black Agumon and Black Gabumon. Tai walked out of the room and went outside. Tai noticed that everyone is preparing for battle.

"What's this?" Tai wondered.

Tai sees Gallantmon.

"Gallantmon!" Tai said.

Gallantmon turned around.

"I see you're awake." Gallantmon said.

"What's going on?" Tai asked.

"Well while you guys were sleeping, we heard a transmission from someone named Willis." Gallantmon said.

"What?! Willis is here too?!" Tai said.

"It would appear so. Seda went to go help Willis and the other three Royal Knights." Gallantmon said.

"What?! Seda went there by himself?!" Tai said.

"He said he wanted to do it alone…" Gallantmon said.

"How long has it been?!" Tai said.

"It's been five hours. We are setting up a search team." Craniamon said.

"Seda is missing… what about Yula and Veemon?" Tai asked.

"Yula didn't go with him, nor did Veemon." Gallantmon said.

"They weren't in their beds when I woke up…" Tai said with concern.

"Really? That can't be good." Gallantmon said.

"Gallantmon!" Knightmon yelled.

"What is it?" Gallantmon said.

"Examon, Leopardmon and Gankoomon are here!" Knightmon said.

"Just those three?!" Gallantmon said.

"Gallantmon…" Leopardmon said in a weak tone.

Dynasmon, Craniamon and Jesmon grabbed the three other knights.

"Get them here!" Gallantmon said.

Gallantmon cleared a space. They were set down.

"What happened?!" Dynasmon asked.

"Gr! We tried to stop Dahakamon from getting the Crystal of Paragon. Devimon came to life." Examon said.

"Devimon?!" Tai said.

"Yes, Nelo brought him back to life. He was able to transform into DreadDevimon." Gankoomon said.

"We tried to help Seda, Magnamon, Willis and his partner Digimon. But Nelo made us vanish back here." Examon said.

"So, Veemon was there too?" Tai asked.

"Yes, but I don't know what happened next." Examon said.

"Well, we have to go search for them." Gallantmon said.

"Examon, what about Yula. Have you seen her?" Tai asked.

"Unfortunately I haven't." Examon said.

"…I see." Tai said with sadness.

"Don't worry, Tai, we'll find her." Gallantmon said.

They all heard footsteps.

"Someone's here." Gallantmon said.

A blue dragon Digimon walked forward to Tai and the Royal Knights.

"State your name!" Craniamon said.

"Peace friends, my name is Dorugoramon." Dorugoramon said.

"Dorugoramon? Who sent you?" Gallantmon asked.

"Your leader." Dorugoramon said.

"What?! Alphamon?!" Dynasmon said.

"Yes, Alphamon told me to tell you all that Seda, Veemon, Willis and his two partner Digimon are safe with me." Dorugoramon said.

"Where are they?" Tai asked.

"At my hideout, Alphamon had run a few errands." Dorugoramon said.

"What about Yula?" Tai asked.

Dorugoramon put his head down and turned away from everyone.

"Answer me!" Tai demanded.

"I'm afraid that Nelo captured her." Dorugoramon said.

Tai stood there in disappear.

"What… that's a lie!" Tai yelled.

"Wishful thinking, Tai, but it is the truth. Seda's silver crystal unlocked an extremely powerful Digimon." Dorugoramon said.

"Wait, do you mean one of the 6 evil Digimon has been set free?!" Crusadermon said.

"Yes, Dexdorugoramon has been summoned… and you all know what needs to be done in order a monster like that to be summoned." Dorugoramon said.

The Royal Knights stood there in silence. Tai looked at everyone.

"What needs to be done?" Tai asked.

"In order for one of the 6 evil Digimon to be summoned, they need one other Digimon that's evil and a human body." Dorugoramon said.

"I don't how that… effect's…Yula…" Tai paused. "No… there's no way!"

"But it is, Yula is Dexdorugoramon." Dorugoramon said.

Tai took a step back.

"Well, I'm going to safe her!" Tai said.

Dorugoramon closed his eyes and moved his head side to side.

"It's almost impossible to get Yula back, Tai. Once a human is used in an Evil Summon, the human can never return… unless…" Dorugoramon paused.

"Unless what?! Tell me now!" Tai yelled.

"Unless we destroy the Digimon." Dorugoramon said.

"Destroy?! Would that kill Yula too?!" Tai said.

"I'm afraid you're right." Dorugoramon said.

Tai fell on his knees.

"Yula… how… how did this happened?! Nelo never entered the room of where we at!" Tai said.

"I must've been someone or something else." Dorugoramon said.

"Well, whatever or whoever did this will pay!" Tai yelled. "Why didn't Seda protected her?!"

"DreadDevimon had her in his grasp, he couldn't hurt her, even if he tried to attack DreadDevimon, he would have used her as a shield." Dorugoramon said.

"Where is Seda?!" Tai said.

"Why? So you can beat him down for him trying to protect her? He already has enough problems to deal with. Because he refuses to fight his sister, everything that I'm telling you, I told him. He wants to safe Yula as much as you do Tai." Dorugoramon said.

"What's going on out here?" Kari asked.

The rest of the Digi-Destined are outside.

"Great, now I have explain this the third time." Dorugoramon said.

Dark Castle.

Nelo is watching Dexdorugoramon flying across the land.

"Soon everything will be completed." Nelo said.

"My Lord." Ragnamon said.

Nelo turned to Ragnamon.

"We have a visitor." Ragnamon said.

"Hm?" Nelo said.

Ragnamon fell on the floor and the other four Dark Data Knights came crashing into the room. Nelo looked forward and sees someone coming.

"There's only one person I know besides myself that can take down five Dark Data Knights." Nelo said.

Alphamon appeared into the room.

"Been a long time, comrade." Alphamon said.

"Alphamon." Nelo said.

"Thought you'd never see me again?" Alphamon said.

"I was hoping that you would stay down… but then I have to remind myself of who you are." Nelo said.

Alphamon walked to his right and Nelo walked to his left.

"It's hard to get rid of me, Nelo, we both know that." Alphamon said.

"Quite right, Alphamon, but then again, we both know who would win in this fight. After all, you have yet to find the Ouryuken blade. However, I was able to find my Ruryuken Blade." Nelo said.

Nelo summoned a sword that's similar to the Ouryuken blade. (If you're all curious of what the Ruryuken blade is like, it's the sword of sparda from devil may cry but it two of them form into the same shape at the Ouryuken blade.)

"Yes, you're correct, but it doesn't you make invincible." Alphamon said.

Nelo prepared himself with the Ruryuken blade.

"Let's prove that theory. I'm sure you have time for one more game, right?" Nelo said.

Alphamon summoned a sword of light and formed a white and gold sword.

"That's why I came, to put a stop to your plan." Alphamon said.

They both charged at each other and clashed with each other. Alphamon pushed Nelo away and raise his arm.

"Digitalize of Soul!" Alphamon yelled.

Alphamon fired millions of green beams. Nelo blocked the attack, one of the beams hits Nelo in the hand, causing him to drop his sword making the other beams to hit Nelo.

"AHHHH!" Nelo yelled.

Alphamon jumped at Nelo and slashed him in the chest. Nelo backs up, Alphamon came down at Nelo. Nelo rolled to the other side and grabbed his sword. Nelo's armed glowed.

"Dark Meteor Shot!" Nelo yelled.

Nelo fired his attack at Alphamon. Alphamon slashed the meteor in half, Nelo dashed at Alphamon.

"Emperor slash!" Nelo yelled.

Nelo slashed Alphamon five and jumped in the air and slammed his sword on Alphamon. Alphamon glided across the room and hits the wall.

"Divine Sword Grade Alpha!" Alphamon yelled.

Ten blades of light came at Nelo and stabbed him.

"AHHHHHHH!" Nelo yelled.

Alphamon glided at Nelo and punched him to the wall. Nelo disappeared, Alphamon looked around. He summoned two white blades. Nelo appeared from behind Alphamon and stabbed him in the back.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Alphamon shouted.

Nelo lifted Alphamon up and threw him to the side. Alphamon slide across the ground. Alphamon got up and fell on his knee.

"I told you Alphamon, you can't beat me." Nelo said.

Alphamon got up; Alphamon sees the other five behind Nelo.

"You're out numbered." Ragnamon said.

"So you think." Alphamon said.

"What do you mean?" Nelo asked.

"Susanoomon, now!" Alphamon yelled.

"Heaven's Thunder!" Susanoomon yelled.

Eight lightning bolts hits all six of them. Susanoomon jumped down to where Alphamon is at.

"Thanks for the help." Alphamon said.

"Anything to get rid of these Dark Data Knights." Susanoomon said.

Nelo blew the smoke away; Nelo and the other five stared at Alphamon and Susanoomon.

"I see that you made contact with the legendary warrior, Susanoomon." Nelo said. "No matter, even he can't stop me."

"Alphamon, you take Nelo, I got his flunks!" Susanoomon said.

"Sounds good to me!" Alphamon said.

They both readied themselves. Nelo looked at his men.

"You five, Dexdorugoramon has made it to the city of Greed. Go help it destroy everything. I want the crystal destroyed." Nelo said.

"At once." All five Knights said.

"I'll deal with these two." Nelo said.

The five knights disappeared.

"Alphamon, one of us has to go inform Seda and the others to go to Greed." Susanoomon said.

"You're right, I'll stay and fight, you go inform everyone." Alphamon said.

"Got it!" Susanoomon said.

He turned around. Nelo was in front of him.

"Think again!" Nelo said.

Dark wind hits them both and backs them off.

"You won't be telling anyone anything." Nelo said.

"Gr!" Susanoomon growled.

"Don't worry, I got an idea." Alphamon said.

Alphamon jumped in the air and made a huge magic circle.

"What are you doing?!" Nelo said.

"Almighty dragon beast of the skies, come aid me with your power come fourth! Yizamon!" Alphamon yelled.

"Yizamon?" Nelo said.

A huge white dragon with metallic gold and black armor came out of the portal and looked at Nelo.

"Yizamon, one of the strongest dragon type Digimon alive, his Divine Inferno will destroy a whole planet. He's someone that I met back then." Alphamon said.

"I don't care who he is or what he is, he can't even stop me." Nelo said.

"Maybe not, but he can do this, Yizamon! Divine Meteor!" Alphamon said.

Yizamon spread its wings and broke out of the castle. His wings lit up with fire. Millions of meteors came out of his wings and reign at Nelo.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Nelo shouted.

Nelo's castle started to collapse. Alphamon and Susanoomon flew out of the castle.

"You think that did it?" Susanoomon said.

"No, Nelo isn't the easy to beat. Yizamon can only do so much. In fact, I wouldn't be surprised if that was another of his clones." Alphamon said. "Nelo is very clever; he uses our pride his own avenge. People get so happy and become very proud of winning, but when something turns into something that's completely different they start to lose hope. Nelo uses that one everyone. That attack was merely an escape plan."

"Not much of an escape plan." Nelo said.

They both looked up and see Nelo.

"You were right, that was clone! He has no marks on him!" Susanoomon said.

"Susanoomon, you go inform everyone, I'll hold him off!" Alphamon said. "Yizamon, go with Susanoomon!"

Yizamon appeared above of Alphamon and Susanoomon.

"We can't leave you here!" Yizamon said.

"Don't worry about me, I can hold him off, but you both have to stop Dexdorugoramon!" Alphamon said.

Nelo dived kicked Alphamon, Susanoomon dashed at Nelo and punched Nelo. Yizamon opened his mouth.

"White Nova!" Yizamon yelled.

Yizamon fired a white lighting stream and Nelo. Nelo was hit and was thrown into the sky. Nelo regained his balance Alphamon flew at Nelo and tackled him.

"GO!" Alphamon yelled.

Nelo kneed Alphamon in the chest and threw him to the side. Yizamon looked forward.

"Let's go Susanoomon." Yizamon said.

"You sure?" Susanoomon said.

"He has his job and we have ours. Seda is the only one who can stop Nelo. Seda has to get that crystal." Yizamon said.

"Gr! Fine, but I don't feel comfortable of leaving him there." Susanoomon said.

"Neither do I, but he knows what's best… and Alphamon know who Nelo is." Yizamon said.

"What?! I thought no one knew not his own disciples!" Susanoomon said.

"The only one who knows is Alphamon. That's why Nelo wants him gone." Yizamon said.

"I see, well I hope Alphamon can handle him." Susanoomon said.

"Alphamon is one of the greatest fighters in both worlds. But it'd be better if he has Omegamon with him. Omegamon has yet to get his true power yet. So we got a lot to do if we want to stop Nelo." Yizamon said.

They both continued flying forward.

Royal Knight Kingdom.

"So, that's what's going on." Dorugoramon said.

"This is insane!" T.K. said.

"T.K. is right, we have to go fine everyone!" Patamon said.

"I can take you all to Seda and the others… but as for Yula… I'm afraid that I have no idea where she's at." Dorugoramon said.

"Well, I'm not going to stand here. I'll find her!" Tai said.

"I understand your pain, Tai, but you know that she's inside of an evil Digimon." Dorugoramon said.

"Let's go find Seda and the other first." Ken said. "After all, he would want to help his sister too."

"Ken's right, I can take you guys there." Dorugoramon said.

Dorugoramon looked at the Royal Knights.

"You guys stay here and rebuild this place. Alphamon will surely be here soon." Dorugoramon said.

Gallantmon heard something.

"Wait, something's here." Gallantmon said.

Gallantmon raised his lance. He sees Yizamon and Susanoomon.

"Who are they?" Yolei asked.

"Friend and/or friends." Dynasmon said.

They both landed.

"Yizamon? Where is Alphamon?" Gallantmon asked.

"He's fighting Nelo." Yizamon said.

"What?! He can't beat him alone!" Kentaurosmon said.

"Yes, but Alphamon said to come to tell Dorugoramon that we need to get Seda to the city of Greed." Susanoomon said.

"Who are you?" Leopardmon asked.

"My name is Susanoomon, I'm a friend of Alphamon's. But that's not important, where is Seda?" Susanoomon asked.

"He's at my hideout." Dorugoramon said.

"Alright, we need him up, Dexdorugoramon is heading to the city of Greed and he's going to have help with the other five Dark Data Knights." Yizamon said.

"Why are they going there?" Matt asked.

"Because… that's where another crystal is at, one of the crystal of the Divine Data Knights." Susanoomon said.

"Make sense that Nelo wants that place destroyed. Let's go get Seda." Dorugoramon said.

"Alright let's go!" Tai said.

Everyone nodded and went out of the kingdom.

Dark Skies.

Alphamon and Nelo are clashing swords in the skies. Alphamon threw his sword like a spear. Nelo used his cape to block the attack. Alphamon appeared from behind Nelo and roundhouse kick Nelo. Nelo flew ten feet away from Alphamon. Nelo charged his left arm and fired his dark meteor shot and hit Alphamon out of the sky. As he's falling Nelo came down at Alphamon. Alphamon put his hands in a prayer position and ten blades of light came out and strike Nelo. Nelo broke the blades and shot ten dark blades at Alphamon. Alphamon used his cape to block the attack. Nelo came down with his Ruryuken sword. Alphamon used two of his sword to block Nelo's attack.

"I see that your strength has increase since that last time we fought." Nelo said.

"I was never the one to give up or to settle of what I have!" Alphamon said.

Alphamon pushed Nelo away and raised his right arm.

"Digitalize of Soul!" Alphamon yelled.

The green beams hits Nelo in the chest and backs him off. Nelo does a back flip and dashes at Alphamon and slashes him into the side.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Alphamon yelled.

Nelo flew further into the air and charged his left hand.

"It's true that you never give up and I like that; however it's foolish to fight me, and I'll show you why!" Nelo said.

Nelo tuck his arm back, Alphamon looked at Nelo. Alphamon summoned a sword of light.

"Dark meteor shot!" Nelo yelled.

Alphamon took the sword of light and threw it at Nelo's hand.

"AHHHH!" Nelo yelled.

Nelo's attack exploded on impact and hits Nelo.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Nelo yelled.

Nelo fell into the ocean, Alphamon hovered over the water.

"That should do it." Alphamon said.

Nelo came out of the water and charged at Alphamon.

"Think again!" Nelo yelled.

Nelo kicked Alphamon. Alphamon flew back. Alphamon regained his balance and stared at Nelo.

"I have to say, this battle is quite interesting." Nelo said.

Nelo landed on the water. The water turned into ice. Alphamon landed.

"You know you can't beat me, Alphamon. Why still fight when it's pointless?" Nelo said.

"Because it's my job to stop evil like you!" Alphamon said.

"You're job? Well you're about to fail on your job, because after I defeat you, your data will be mine!" Nelo said.

"We'll see about that!" Alphamon said.

"Yes, we will!" Nelo said.

Hideout.

Veemon opened his eyes.

"Huh? Where am I?" Veemon said

Veemon got up and looked around.

"What is this place?" Veemon wondered.

As he looks around the room he looked out window.

"Are we flying in the air?" Veemon wondered.

"You are correct." Cyberdramon said.

Veemon turned around.

"You're in the flying fortress of Oury." Cyberdramon said.

"Oury?" Veemon said. "But how did we-?"

"One of my leaders brought you and your friends here." Cyberdramon said.

Veemon looked to his side and sees Seda and the others.

"Oh wait, now I remember, Nelo turned Yula into a monster…" Veemon said.

"Yes, Dorugoramon then brought you all here." Cyberdramon said.

Veemon walked up Seda.

"Hey, Seda wake up!" Veemon said.

Veemon shook Seda. Seda opened his eyes.

"What? What happened? Yula?!" Seda said.

Seda got up and looked around.

"Where is she?!" Seda said.

"I'm afraid that Yula isn't here." Veemon said.

Seda sat there in disappear.

"There… there was nothing that I could do!" Seda said.

Seda punched the ground.

"Dammit!" Seda yelled.

Cyberdramon walked over to Seda.

"I am sorry to hear this lost… But we need you to fight." Cyberdramon said.

"Me fight? Please I can't save anyone of how of a coward I was last night!" Seda said.

"That's not true!" Veemon said.

"Yes, it is, I just stood there while DreadDevimon had my sister. I could've done something… but I stood there and did nothing!" Seda said.

Seda got up and looked at his sword.

"I let her down… Some brother I am." Seda said.

"You what Davis always use to say to me?" Veemon said.

"What's that?" Seda asked.

"He always said to never give up. Even if things seem hopeless, you become hope itself. When we first fought MaloMyotismon, everyone didn't have the courage to fight. But Davis did, once that happened, I was able to fight him." Veemon said.

"I see where you're coming from Veemon, but you never had to face a loved one before. Yula… she turned into a monster and God knows if it's possible to bring her back." Seda said.

"We won't know if we try." Wills said.

Seda looked to his side and sees Willis awake.

"When Davis and the others helped me out with Kokomon, he returned to me. Yes, it was hard facing Terriermon's brother, but we had to do it because that's what Kokomon wanted." Willis said.

"It's true!" Terriermon said.

Seda looked at his left hand.

"We know your fear, Seda, but you have to overcome them and believe that she's not savable." Veemon said.

Seda stood there.

"I see that you're up." Dorugoramon said.

Everyone turned around and sees Dorugoramon and the others.

"You guys are here." Seda said.

"Yes, Alphamon and I brought you and the others here." Dorugoramon said.

"Wait, Alphamon?!" Seda said.

"That's right boy." Dorugoramon said.

"Where is he?!" Seda said.

"I'm afraid he's fighting Nelo." Susanoomon said.

"What?! Can't he even beat him?" Seda said.

"Alphamon can hold his own against him. But he wanted me to tell you that you have to keep fighting." Susanoomon said.

"Sigh… I don't think I can…" Seda said.

Tai walked up to Seda.

"Seda." Tai said.

Seda looked at Tai. Tai punched Seda in the face. Seda hits the ground.

"AHH! What was that for?!" Seda said.

"Snapping some sense into you! Your sister needs you and you're just going to stand here and feel sorry for yourself?!" Tai said.

Tai grabbed Seda by the shirt.

"I understand that things seem hopeless, but she needs you!" Tai yelled.

"But I don't know how! I know she needs me, but how can I help when Luthiesmon is no longer with me!" Seda said.

Tai let Seda go.

"Don't let that stop you, Seda." Tai said. "I know how you feel, I'm the same way with Kari. But if there's anything that I know about be a big brother is that whenever my sister is in trouble, I need to do everything I can to save her. When we were facing Myotismon for the first time, I had to risk everything to save her. When she got captured, I blamed myself because I should've been watching her… not Matt."

Seda started to show tears.

"Tai… I just don't know what to do! She's become an evil Digimon and it states that once a human is fused with an evil Digimon they cannot come back!" Seda said.

"Actually." Susanoomon mentioned.

Seda looked at Susanoomon.

"What are you saying?!" Seda said.

"It's true that once a human is fused with an evil Digimon they can't come back… unless their body is extracted from the monster." Susanoomon said.

"Extracted? How do we do that?!" Seda said.

"It won't be easy, but we need to find that crystal to do that. Without that crystal, Yula will be gone forever." Susanoomon said.

Seda grabbed his sword.

"Alright, let's do it." Seda.

Tai placed his hand on his shoulder.

"I'm with you." Tai said.

"Thank you, Tai and everyone else here." Seda said.

"Let's go save Yula." Veemon said.

"Good, now that we got Seda back to his senses, we need to get to the city of Greed. Seda, the crystal is somewhere in that place." Susanoomon said.

"I'll search the whole city if I have to." Seda said.

"Alphamon told me to aid you. Besides him, I'll be training you until you and he meets face to face." Susanoomon said.

"Understood." Seda said.

"Let's go everyone, we need to move!" Kari said.

"Alright let's go." Willis said.

Dark waters.

Alphamon and Nelo clashed into each other.

"I see that a new fire has lit inside of you as well!" Nelo said.

Alphamon pushed him away and threw his sword at Nelo. Nelo when under water, he came out of the water and kicked Alphamon in the chest. Alphamon did a back flip and raise his arm.

"Digitize of Soul!" Alphamon yelled.

The beams hit Nelo, Nelo disappeared and came down onto Alphamon with his heel and kicked him into the water. Alphamon came out of the water. Nelo had his Ruryuken sword ready, Alphamon used his sword to collided to Nelo.

"I also see that you want more pain!" Nelo said.

"I want you dead!" Alphamon yelled.

Alphamon pushed him away.

"Divine sword grade alpha!" Alphamon yelled.

Ten blades of light hits Nelo.

"GRRR!" Nelo growled.

Nelo dropped his sword.

"It's over Nelo!" Alphamon said.

"Over? Hahaha!" Nelo laughed. "I'm just getting started!"

His Ruryuken sword came to him. He formed two of them.

"Let's continue!" Nelo said.

Alphamon readied himself.

Airship.

An airship is flying over the lands.

Seda is on top of the airship with his arms crossed.

"I'm coming Yula." Seda said.

"Seda." Susanoomon said.

Seda turned around.

"Yes?"

"You ready?" Susanoomon said.

"Yes, let's do it." Seda said.

"Good, come." Susanoomon said.

They both went back inside of the airship.

"While everyone is fight outside, it's important that you get under ground and reach to the catacombs of the city. Once you reach there, you'll have to search for the crystal." Susanoomon said.

"Any idea of where to find it?" Seda asked.

"Alphamon is the only one that knows. But I know you'll find it." Susanoomon said.

"It's never that easy, is it?" Seda said.

"That's life." Susanoomon said.

"Tai, Kari, T.K. and their partners will be going with you underground. That place is filled with Digimon, so you might need back up." Susanoomon said.

"Alright… I think we made it." Seda said.

Everyone looked forward and sees the city attacked.

"Yes, that's it. Get ready for battle!" Susanoomon said.

The airship opened a hatch, Seda readied himself, he got on a launch board.

"I'm coming sister." Seda said.

Seda launched himself of the airship and started to glide into the city. Evil Digimon start charge at Seda. Seda took out his sword.

"Come you ugly bastards!" Seda yelled.

Seda jumped off his board landed on a Digimon and stabbed it in the back. He jumps to another one and cut its head off. One of the Digimon grabbed Seda by the leg and pulled him. Seda spins and cuts the arm off and then cut the Digimon in half. He pushed off the dead Digimon and thrust his sword into another one. With force, he pushed himself down to the ground and made a huge impact killing more evil Digimon.

"All of that data, come to me!" Seda yelled.

All the data from the Digimon went into of the sword. Tai, T.K and Kari were carried down with their mega forms.

"Alright, we are here." Seda said.

Everyone looked up and sees the others going to battle.

"They are giving us time to find this crystal, let's go!" Seda said.

They all went inside of a door. Ragnamon looked down and saw Seda.

"Well this might be troublesome." Ragnamon said.

Underground.

Seda and the others looked around the place.

"It's dark in here." Kari said.

"Let me shine light." Ophanimon said.

She used her shield as light.

"Alright, should we split up?" Tai said.

"Not yet, we don't know what's down here." Seda said.

They walked forward and sees a dragon statue.

"What's this?" Seda asked.

They walked forward to the status. Seda looked at writing.

"It's written in dragon wording." Seda said.

"Wargreymon, do you think you can read it?" Tai asked.

"Let me try." Wargreymon said.

"For only one soul can enter in these trials. For the one who was bravery and courage shall be rewarded with great power. Defeat all trials of the 3-legendary dragon Digimon and you'll be closer to the crystal of the Dragon Lord." Wargreymon said.

"So, we need to pass these trials to get to the catacombs." Tai said.

"Not 'we' only one." Seda said. "Only one of us enters in."

"Seda is right, if more than one person comes into the trial, we won't get the crystal." Wargreymon said.

"Which is why I'll be going down there." Seda said.

"What?!" Tai said.

"It's something that I must do, I need to pass these trials to save Yula, "For those who show bravery and courage shall be rewarded with great power. If I am to save my sister, I need to do this." Seda said.

"But we don't know what these trials are like!" Kari said.

"I know, but that's a risk I'm have to take." Seda said.

A door had opened. More writing had appeared. Wargreymon looked at the words.

"It says, if you complete these trials, you'll reach the catacombs, only then we can come with you." Wargreymon said.

"Fair enough." Seda said.

"Seda, you sure you want to go through with this?" Tai said.

"Aren't you the one who told me that you would risk everything to save your sister? Well I'm doing the same thing. Yula is my sister and I'm willing to risk everything for her." Seda said. "You guys go help out the others, they'll need the help."

"Tai, I think we should let Seda go." Wargreymon said.

"I suppose…" Tai said.

Seda walked up to Tai.

"Don't worry Tai, once I get that crystal, we'll save Yula." Seda said.

"You promise?" Tai said.

"You have my word." Seda said.

"Alright, we'll go back up, you better not die on me." Tai said.

Seda nodded and turned around. He went through the door.

"Here I go." Seda said.

The door closed.

"Alright, let's go, MetalGarurumon might need me." Wargreymon said.

"Come on, Tai." Kari said. "Seda will be fine."

Tai nodded and they all went back up the service. As they made it outside, they went into battle.

"Matt!" Tai yelled.

"What? Tai!" Matt yelled.

"Let do it!" Tai yelled.

"You got it! MetalGarurumon!" Matt yelled.

"Right!" MetalGarurumon said,

"Wargreymon!" Wargreymon yelled.

"MetalGarurumon!" yelled.

"DNA Digivolve to! Omegamon!" Omegamon yelled.

Omegamon looked at Seraphimon and Ophanimon.

"Seraphimon and Ophanimon, you guys go help out the others!"

"You got it!" Seraphimon said.

T.K. Kari and their partners flew away. Omegamon stood there.

"So, you ready to fight, Dahakamon?" Omegamon said.

On top of a build an armored foot appeared in Omegamon's site.

"I must say, you have a lot of guts of wanting to fight me." Dahakamon said. "Even though three of the Royal Knight couldn't defeat me."

Omegamon faced Dahakamon and drew out his sword. He points it at Dahakamon.

"Perhaps, but you are facing me now. Not them, and you know what I am." Omegamon said.

"Of course, next Alphamon, you are the second strongest Royal Knight alive. So, let's see who's superior, the second strongest Royal knight, or the second strongest Dark Data Knight." Dahakamon said.

Dahakamon raised his arm, having his palm facing the ground. A portal of darkness appeared. An axe had rose out of the ground. Dahakamon grabbed the axe and spins it, he readied himself.

"Let's duel!" Omegamon yelled.

They both attacked each other.

Center of the city.

Ken rolled to the side as a Digimon tried to attack him.

"Stingmon, get him!" Ken said.

"With pleasure! Spiking strike!" Stingmon yelled.

Stingmon stabbed the Digimon and got destroyed. Yolei is watching from the airship.

"Ken, please be careful." Yolei said.

"I know you want to help, but it's too risky." Dorugoramon said.

"I just feel so helpless." Yolei said.

"Ken doesn't want you to get hurt in this battle. Thankfully Aquilamon is helping him too." Dorugoramon said.

"Stingmon, Digivolve!" Ken yelled.

"You got it!" Stingmon yelled.

Stingmon jumped into the air.

"Stingmon Digivolve to!" Stingmon yelled.

Stingmon's skin started to turn lighter, a spear came out of the ground. Stingmon grabbed the spear and his body exploded.

"JewelBeemon!" JewelBeemon yelled.

"He made it to his Ultimate!" Yolei said.

"That's right, since, Veemon is Magnamon, we had to give Stingmon the ability to Digivolve to his Ultimate form." Dorugoramon said.

"Alright, now let's get them!" Ken said.

Ken's hand started to glow.

"What?" Ken said.

Dorugoramon looked at Ken.

"What's this?" Dorugoramon said.

Ken is holding a lance, his outfit change into the same outfit at the Digimon Emperor.

"What?!" Ken said. "Where did these come from?!"

"This interesting!" Dorugoramon said.

"He's wearing his old outfit when he became the Digimon Emperor!" Yolei said.

"But how?" Dorugoramon said.

Ken looked at himself in the mirror.

"No… not this again…" Ken said.

Ken put his head down. A pendent came from his neck. He opened it and see the picture of Yolei.

"This time… I will control his power. JewelBeemon, I'm fighting with you!" Ken said.

"Sounds like a plan!" JewelBeemon said.

"Aquilamon, I need you to head back to the airship and protect Yolei. She's going to need more then I will." Ken said.

"I'm on it!" Aquilamon said.

Aquilamon flew away. Ken and JewelBeemon looked at a crowd of IceDevimon and Soulmon.

"Ready partner?" Ken said.

"Always am, let's go!" JewelBeemon said.

They both charged into the battle.

Underground.

Seda is waking through a hallway.

"It's a little dark in here.

His gauntlet lit up.

"That's better… hm?" Seda said.

Seda sees Digimon on the ground.

"What happened here?" Seda said.

He walked up to one of the Digimon.

"I guess many had tried to get this crystal but failed." Seda said.

A stone pillar came out of the ground. Seda walked over to the pillar and sees a message.

"First trial, fight of the undead…" Seda said. "Find the answer to kill all monsters, for they cannot be destroyed by any other person or Digimon."

Seda heard something, he turned around and huge axe came down. Seda rolled to the side, the axe broke the stone pillar.

"Shit!" Seda said.

Seda sees another Digimon

"Great there are two of them!" Seda said.

Seda pulled out his sword.

"These Digimon are not like I've seen." Seda said.

The scanner appeared and scanned them.

"Hm, the one that tried hit me is Intimon, an undead Digimon that's a Mega level Digimon. Attack, Black sun slash and howling roar. And the other freak is called Quillamon. Same level, Mega. Attacks, Black Moon Slash, and Howling terror." Seda said.

"Leave now moral!" Intimon yelled.

"The likes of you are not needed here!" Quillamon said.

"Sorry, I'm on a quest to find that crystal. So, unless you two want to die, I would wise up and play dead!" Seda said.

"You dare talk to us in the tone?!" Intimon yelled.

Intimon slammed his axe to the ground. A trial of fire came at Seda. Seda jumped, the gauntlet launched a garbling hook and grabbed a bar. Seda pulled himself up and jumped over the attack. Seda landed behind them.

"You're have to try harder than that you freak." Seda said.

"You will regret those words you worm!" Quillamon said.

Seda readied himself.

"Let go!" Seda said.

A mask went over his face. Seda charged at them. Quillamon planted his axe into the ground and double kicked Seda to the wall. Intimon jumped into the air and came down on Seda. Seda rolled out of the way as Intimon at stuck into the wall with his axe. Seda got up and started to slash Intimon.

"AHHHH!" Intimon roared.

Quillamon rammed into Seda.

"AHHH!" Seda yelled.

Seda slashed Quillamon's face and pushed him off. Intimon pulled his axe out and wacked Seda with the flat part of the axe. Seda goes flying and hit the top of the room. He falls and Quillamon thrust his axe to Seda's chest and throws him to the metal door.

"Gr! This guys are not playing!" Seda said.

Intimon rushed at Seda, Seda's sword started to glow.

"Take this, black fire slash!" Seda yelled.

Seda released a black fire slash and hit Intimon and Quillamon. The both hit the wall, they both got up.

"Black Sun Slash!" Intimon yelled.

"Black Moon Slash!" Quillamon yelled.

Seda got him by both attacks. He was stuck to the door.

"Damn! I can't move!" Seda said.

"That's the point!" Intimon said.

"Howling Terror!" Quillamon roared.

Quillamon roared, Seda started to lose vision.

"What's going on?!" Seda said.

"Your vision is slowly dying." Intimon said. "As for me, Howling Roar!"

Seda started to feel weak.

"My strength… it's slowly living me…" Seda said.

"Exactly, unlike mines, Intimon's drains your strength." Quillamon said.

Seda broke out of the doors grip. He slow got it.

"If you think that will stop me, then you got another thing coming!" Seda said.

He looked at his sword.

"I know that I don't have Luthiesmon power anymore, but it doesn't me that I can't fight!" Seda said.

Seda charged at the two Digimon.

"Nelo, thank you for this attack!" Infamous Slash!" Seda yelled.

Seda multiplied into ten, each clone slashed the two Digimon ten times. They all went back into Seda and he came at both and slashed them both."

"AHHHHHH!" Intimon and Quillamon roared.

They both got up slowly.

"Such power!" Intimon said.

"How can you use Nelo's power?!" Quillamon said.

"Not your concern, which by the way, I took something from you guys too." Seda said.

Seda's left arm glowed.

"Let's see how you like your own attacks handed to you!" Seda yelled.

Black Sun and Moon Slash!" Seda yelled.

Seda multiple into ten again, each clone slashed them again ten times. Seda then dashed at them both and strikes them both. Seda opened his eyes and looked to the corner of his eye. Both Digimon were cut into pieces. Seda turned around, Seda raised his left arm, two souls went inside of the gauntlet. both of his hands glow, the glow formed into two axes. Seda looked at the weapons, he looks at the metal door. Seda glide across the room and slashes the door in half. The door was split into four pieces, Seda looked forward.

"First trial, is done, use their own attacks against them. That's how get passed the first trial. And I got some new toys." Seda said.

The axes disappeared. Seda ran off into the hallway.

Tower of Greed.

Magnamon jumped on top of the tower.

"Rapidmon come up here!" Magnamon said

Rapidmon flew to where Magnamon is at.

"Look." Magnamon said.

They see Dexdorugoramon from a distance.

"That's it, the others are doing everything they can to hold her down." Magnamon said.

Rapidmon looked behind him.

"Magnamon…" Rapidmon said.

Magnamon turned around.

"We have our own problems!" Rapidmon said.

A huge and long dragon looking at them. It roared at them.

"What is that?!" Magnamon said.

"I don't know, but it I think it thinks of us at friends!" Rapidmon said.

The dragon launched at them both. The jumped off the tower, the tower got destroyed.

"Magna blast!" Magnamon yelled.

8 rockets attack the dragon. The dragon roared in agony.

"Rapid fire!" Rapidmon yelled.

Rapidmon fired his missiles at the dragon. The dragon looked at them both and dashed at them to eat them. Magnamon is holding his mouth up.

"Rapidmon go! Attack!" Magnamon said.

"Got it! Miracle missiles!" Rapidmon yelled.

The missiles hit the dragon's eyes. The dragon threw Magnamon. Magnamon jumped off the wall.

"Magna punch!" Magnamon yelled.

Magnamon punch the dragon making the dragon fall to the ground. They both are floating in the air.

"They we get him?" Rapidmon said.

They heard a roar.

"I don't think so!" Magnamon said.

The dragon flew at them and tail rammed into them. They both crashed into a building.

"HYDRA'S RAGE!" Hydramon roared.

Hydramon fire a huge energy beam at Magnamon and Rapidmon.

"Move!" Magnamon yelled.

They both jumped out of the way, but the impact hit them both. They kept hitting the walls and rolling down to the bottom of the city. They tried to get up but Hydramon place its tail on them.

"GR!" Rapidmon growled.

"This is nuts!" Magnamon yelled.

Hydramon opened its mouth.

"NOW DIE!" Hydramon roared.

Hydramon charged its mouth.

"Magnamon, Rapidmon!" Kari yelled.

"Doru Djinn!" Dorugoramon yelled.

A fire eagle blade came at Hydramon and blast him off Magnamon and Rapidmon. They both got up and looked up.

"It's Dorugoramon!" Kari said.

"You guys go, I'll deal with Hydramon!" Dorugoramon said.

"Got it!" Magnamon said.

They both went with Kari and the others. Dorugoramon looked at Hydramon.

"COME ON, SHOW ME WHAT YOU GOT!" Dorugoramon yelled.

Magnamon and Kari are running through the city.

"Where is Ophanimon? Magnamon said.

"She stayed behind to help fight Dexdorugoramon. T.K. is already there to. I had to find you and Rapidmon." Kari said.

"Crazy girl, running in a battle field like this without any protection." Magnamon said.

"Well someone as to keep you alive." Kari said.

"Likewise, for you, come on I'll carry you." Magnamon said.

Magnamon picked up Kari and jumped in the air. Has he jumped and landed on a roof top, Magnamon stopped, and placed Kari down.

Nidhogmon is in Magnamon's site.

"Nidhogmon." Magnamon said.

"We meet again." Nidhogmon said.

"What do you want?" Magnamon said.

"What do I want? Well… my master wants you and Kari dead." Nidhogmon said.

"If you want Kari, you have to go through me!" Magnamon said.

Nidhogmon summoned a black spear and spins it.

"Foolish Magnamon, that's the point!" Nidhogmon said.

"Eden's Javelin!" Ophanimon yelled.

Nidhogmon turned and spins his spear blocking the attack.

"Mt turn!" Nidhogmon yelled.

He turned back around and threw his spear at Kari.

"KARI!" Ophanimon yelled.

Magnamon stepped in and got stabbed by the spear.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Magnamon yelled.

"MAGNAMON!" Kari yelled.

GRR ARGH!" Magnamon yelled.

He fell on his knees.

"Bullseye!" Nidhogmon yelled.

"Magnamon, please, please stay with me!" Kari yelled.

Magnamon looked at Kari.

"Kari, listen to me, you need to live and go with Ophanimon." Magnamon said.

"Not without you!" Kari said.

Nidhogmon called his spear back. It ripped out of Magnamon's chest.

"How cute, trying to save a Digimon that's already gone. Don't worry, you'll be joining him just like what happen to Davis!" Nidhogmon said.

"Stop it!" Kari screamed.

"Oh, did I hit a nerve spot? I forgot that Davis meant something to you… but unfortunately, it's too late for him and you. Don't worry, I will spare you the pain and agony, you will be joining Davis soon." Nidhogmon said.

"Eden Javelin!" Ophanimon yelled.

"Strike of the Seven Stars!" Seraphimon yelled.

Both attacks hit Nidhogmon. He jumped in the air and grow two black dragon wings.

"So, you two want more? Fine, I'll take both you on!" Nidhogmon said.

"Lighting spear!" Cherubimon yelled.

Nidhogmon looked to his side. The spear hits Nidhogmon in the face.

"AHHHHHHH!" Nidhogmon yelled.

Nidhogmon looked at Cherubimon.

"You'll pay for that!" Nidhogmon yelled.

Nidhogmon looked around him.

"Oh… all third celestial Digimon are here… how interesting. I will be looking forward of destroying the three of you!" Nidhogmon said.

"Kari, you need to get out of here!" Ophanimon said.

"Not without Magnamon!" Kari said.

"Kari… you need to go, I'm done here." Magnamon said.

"Magnamon don't say that!" Kari said.

Magnamon handed Kari something.

"Here… Davis wanted you to have this." Magnamon said.

"What is it?" Kari asked.

She opened it and reveling a picture of her and Davis.

"This a picture of when I last saw him!" Kari said.

"Yes, he kept it with him at all time, you meant everything to him, and I made a vow to protect you even if it coated my life." Magnamon said.

"Magnamon… please… don't!" Kari said.

Magnamon closed his eyes and his arm fell to the ground.

"Magnamon? Magnamon?!" Kari started to cry.

Magnamon just sat there.

"Answer me!" Kari cried out.

Kari started to cry more.

"NO!" Kari screamed.

All Royal Knights felt something.

"Huh?!" Gallantmon said.

"You felt that too?!" Examon said.

"Yes… it can't be…" Dynasmon said.

Alphamon felt something.

"No… no, no!" Alphamon yelled.

"It seems that, one of your comrades is gone." Nelo said.

"Magnamon!" Alphamon yelled. "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Alphamon's eyes turned red. Alphamon disappeared.

"Humph, what a pity." Nelo said.

"My Lord." Ragnamon said.

"What is it now?" Nelo said.

"Seda went down to the chamber for the dragons." Ragnamon said.

Nelo looked at Ragnamon.

"So, he's still alive I see? Well that will all change." Nelo said.

"Also, the Digimon Emperor has been reburned." Ragnamon said.

"Is, that, right?" Nelo said. "Well that doesn't bother me, even with him being reburned, he can't even stop me."

Nelo stood there.

"I got an idea… yes, it just might work." Nelo said.

"Hm?" Ragnamon said.

"Come, I'll show you." Nelo said.

They both disappeared.

City of Greed.

Omegamon clashed his sword with Dahakamon. They pushed off each other. Omegamon felt something.

"Gr! What's with this pain?!" Omegamon said.

Omegamon sees Magnamon from a distance.

"No! Magnamon!" Omegamon yelled.

Dahakamon looked to the side.

"It looks like Nidhogmon just won a victory." Dahakamon said.

"GRRRRR!" Omegamon growled.

Omegamon went to Magnamon. Tai and Matt got to where Kari is at.

"Kari! Magnamon!" Tai yelled.

They both see Magnamon on the ground and Kari crying hard.

"Kari… what… happened?!" Tai said.

"Magnamon protected me from Nidhogmon's attack, and it… it killed him!" Kari cried out.

"Magnamon…" Matt said.

"How touching." Nidhogmon said.

Tai looked at Nidhogmon.

"You… you bastard! I'll make you sorry that you'll wish that you were never created! Omegamon, GET HIM!" Tai yelled.

"Supreme Cannon!" Omegamon yelled.

Nidhogmon looked to the side. A wing guarded Nidhogmon.

"What?!" Tai said.

"No!" Matt said.

"It's… it's Dexdorugoramon!" Tai said. "It's Yula!"

"Metal Impulse!" Dexdorugoramon roared.

A purple energy ball came and exploded on everyone. Everyone hit the wall, Magnamon's body had fell from the building.

"Magnamon!" Kari yelled.

"Now what are we going to do?!" Matt said.

"Seda, you need to hurry up! Because we can't do this without you!" Tai said.

Seda is running through a lot traps and obstacles.

"Hang in there, guys, just a bit more longer!" Seda said.

Seda ran faster.

Omegamon got up.

"We have to fight her!" Omegamon said.

"No!" Tai said.

"Tai, we have not choice!" Matt said.

"If try to harm any of the Dark Data Knight, she'll guard them!" Ophanimon said.

"If Seda can't get here in time… we might her to destroy her!" Seraphimon said.

"How amusing." Nidhogmon said.

"Nidhogmon." Dahakamon said.

"Hm?" Nidhogmon said.

"Our Lord requests us." Dahakamon said.

"Understood." Nidhogmon said.

They both disappeared. Dexdorugoramon roared at everyone.

"Tai, we have to fight!" Matt said.

"Gr! Please don't let me do this! Yula! I'm sorry!" Tai yelled.

Dexdorugoramon looked at Tai and launched its claw at Tai.

"TAI GET OUT OF THE WAY!" Kari screamed.

Tai open his eyes and stood there.

"TAI!" Everyone yelled.

Tai closed his eyes.

To be continued.

* * *

 **What's up guys, Saintalpha7 here. First and for most I know I haven't post a new chapter in a while. I have been going through a quite bit of life lately, my son was born and I had to look after him will taking care of my girlfriend because she was very ill after she had my son. Also, if you guys are Yugioh fans I posted a new chapter on the story I've made. Feel free to check it out and tell me what you think. Thanks for reading and once again, and suggestions, message me! Thanks!**


	6. Chapter 6: Crimson Pterosaur

**To clear the air, I do own Digimon. Out of all of the anime shows that involve Pokemon, Yugioh, Beyblade, and other shows, Digimon is my favorite by far. I grew up with it and seen every episode from season 1 through Data Squad I have not seen Xros Wars (yet) but I have seen the newest Digimon Tri movie/episodes. So I decided to make a story for the Digimon season 1 and 2 put together. I'll try to make this very entertaining for everyone. If anyone have suggestions for this story, feel free to Private Message me at any time. I'm open for ideas, there will be something that involves the 13 Royal Knights and the Sovereigns and the evil god Zeedmillenniummon and of course some new characters and more. So please bear with me in this story.**

* * *

Tai covered his face, he heard a clash between Dexdorugoramon's claws. Tai opened his eyes and see Omegamon blocking the attack.

"I'm sorry to do this Yula… Supreme cannon!" Omegamon yelled.

Omegamon fired at Dexdorugoramon. Dexdorugoramon got hit and backed off. Seraphimon, Ophanimon and Cherubimon rammed into Dexdorugoramon and pushed it away from everyone.

"Don't hurt her!" Tai said.

"Sorry, Tai, but we have no choice. Dexdorugoramon is getting out of control. Soon it will kill everyone here. And Yula wouldn't want that. Right?" Omegamon said.

"Yes but— "Tai said.

"But nothing, you and the others go back to the airship. The Celestial Digimon and I will try to hold her off. We still need Seda with that second Divine Data Knight." Omegamon said.

"Come on, Tai we have to go!" Sora said.

"Gr! I can't!" Tai said.

Dexdorugoramon roars and smacks all three Celestial Digimon away from it. It jumps at Tai and grabs him and roars at him. Tai felt complete terror.

"TAI!" Kari yells.

Omegamon come from above and slashes its arm off and drops Tai. Dexdorugoramon roars in agony and smacks Omegamon with its tail.

"AHH!" Omegamon yells.

Tai looks at Dexdorugoramon.

"Yula! Please stop this!" Tai yells.

Dexdorugoramon looks at Tai. Its arm regenerated itself and was about to kill Tai.

"TAI!" Kari yells.

"I got him!" Ken yells.

Ken tackles Tai and both rolls out of the away. Jewelbeemon jumps at Dexdorugoramon and stabs it in the head. It goes out of control and throws him off. He flies in the air.

"You OK Tai?" Ken said.

"Yes… thank you… Ken?!" Tai said.

Tai notices that Ken is wearing the Digimon Emperor's clothing.

"It somehow appeared on me when I was fighting the Digimon. Wormmon was about to Digivolve to his ultimate too." Ken said.

Dexdorugoramon looks at Ken. It came at him with his claw.

"KEN!" Yolei yells.

Ken turns around. Dorugoramon appears and holds Dexdorugoramon claw and pushes it back.

"Dorugoramon?!" Cody said.

"Yes, now everyone back to the ship now! Dexdorugoramon is ruthless and will not show any pity to anyone! Yula's mind is no match for this monster! Now go!" Dorugoramon said.

"I'm not leaving!" Tai said.

"Tai, be sensible for once! Yula doesn't know who you are and if you continue to try to reach her, she will kill you!" Dorugoramon said.

Dexdorugoramon started to push Dorugoramon away.

"NOW GO!" Dorugoramon said.

Dorugoramon pushes Dexdorugoramon away. The blades on his wings glows.

"Brave metal!" Dorugoramon yells.

The blades come at Dexdorugoramon and stabs it in the chest and explodes. Dexdorugoramon roars in agony.

"Tai, we have to go!" Joe said.

"Gr!" Tai said.

"Joe is right, you guys go to the airship. The Celestial Digimon and I will take care of Dexdorugoramon!" Omegamon said.

"Gr! Fine!" Tai said.

"About time you said something right!" Dorugoramon said.

Dorugoramon fires a clear orb at the Digi-Destined and teleports them back to the ship. All there is Omegamon, the three Celestial Digimon and Dorugoramon said. Dexdorugoramon comes out of the ground. It stares at them all and charges at them.

Underbelly of Greede.

Seda jumps over a pit of spikes and rolls into a room. The door slams. Seda gets up.

"This must be the end of trial 2. Go through a shit load of traps and a fucking maze… hate this place." Seda said.

Seda walks into a huge room with a portal in it.

"Why a spacious room that only carries a small portal?" Seda wondered.

His gauntlet starts to glow.

"Hm?" Seda wondered.

Wording is being shown to him in the air. Seda's eyes is turning into dragon's eyes. Seda sees the dragon wording turning into English lettering.

"For the bravest of souls may cross this path, but to never return until the Stone of the Dragon Lord is obtain. Three mighty dragon Digimon that guards the Dragon Lord must be beaten. To earn the stone, the bravest being must have a power that is stronger than the rage of the dragons but also they guard…" Seda read.

Seda notices a part of the passage is missing.

"Hm… part of the passage is missing… it's like that someone or something doesn't want me to advance."

Seda looks at the portal.

"But I can work what I have…Earn the stone with a power that is stronger than the dragons rage but also they guard? What does that mean?" Seda wondered.

Seda looks at the portal.

"Well I won't find out until I see for myself." Seda said. "And I'm sure the other part of the passaged will be revealed."

He walks into the portal.

Dominion of the Beasts.

A portal appears into a gigantic cave with a castle in it. Seda walks out of the portal.

"This must be the place." Seda said.

Seda walks forward.

So, where would this crystal be at?" Seda said.

He looks forward and sees the castle.

"Hm…" Seda hums.

He walks to the entrance and sees the door opening.

"So, they want me to show up." Seda said.

Walks into the castle. The Castle is empty.

"First an empty room now an empty castle…" Seda said.

Seda looks forward and sees a crimson glow in the center of the room.

"Huh? That must be it!" Seda said.

He runs to it. He comes closer, a barrier comes up and pushes him ten feet away from the crystal.

"AHH!" Seda yells.

Seda sees his hand bleeding. A drop of blood goes to the ground. Seda hears roaring.

"What was that?" Seda said.

Seda starts to look around. He pulls out his sword.

"Alright… let's see how strong these dragons are… COME AND GET ME!" Seda yells.

A dragon comes out of the sealing and charges at Seda. He rolls to the ground. He looks up, the dragon lands to the ground and stares at him. Seda feeling vibrating within the ground.

"What?! AH!" Seda shouts.

He jumps out of the way, and another dragon breaks through the ground.

"There is the second one." Seda said.

The entrance was burst down. The third dragon comes at Seda. He rolls again. All three dragon's lands to the ground. They stare at him. Seda looks at them all.

"So, you must be the 3 legendary Dragon Digimon." Seda said.

"Leave now mortal! The likes of you are not welcomed here!" Timaeumon yells.

"I have done the other two challenges! I need the Crystal of the DragonLord!" Seda yells.

"To whoever wish to obtain his power, thy must fights all three of us!" Critiamon yells.

"I'll do whatever it takes! I will slay all three of you!" Seda said.

"This human isn't like the others. All has fallen like the rest at the first challenge. What makes you think you can slay us all?!" Hermosmon asked.

"Because I'm the one who had awoken Luthiesmon!" Seda said.

"Luthiesmon?! The KnightLord of the Moon?!" Critiamon said.

"That's right, and I'm destined to awoken this KnightLord too! I'm the Chosen One that will awaken all of the Divine Data Knights to end Nelo's life!" Seda shouts.

The three dragons look at each other.

"So, what's it going to be?! Are you three going to hand over the Crystal? Or do I have to slay all of your lives?!" Seda says.

"You show great bravery, and strong mind…" Timaeumon said.

"However, there is one thing you are lacking human!" Critiamon says.

"And what is it that I'm lacking?!" Seda asked. "Please tell me!"

"That is something you need to figure out, by battling all three of us!" Hermosmon said.

All three dragon's flies into the air. Seda got ready for the fight. The metal mask covers his face.

"BRING IT ON!" Seda shouts. "AHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Seda charges at them. Hermosmon flies at him. Seda stabs his sword into the ground and jumps off the handle. His arm with the gauntlet lights out.

"Divine punch!" Seda yells.

Seda punches Hermosmon in the head. The dragon goes fifty feet of the room. The sword floats back into his hand. He throws the sword like a harpoon and Hermosmon. Critiamon dives down and smacks the sword and charges it's wings.

"CRYSTAL RAIN!" Critiamon shouts.

Its wings glows with blue and purple aura. The wings revel a portal. Crystals comes out its wings and hits Seda.

"GR! AHHH!" Seda yells.

Seda hits the wall. He slowly gets up. Timaeumon plants its foot on Seda.

"You can't win with brute force! Now you will die!" Timaeumon roars.

Timaeumon charges his mouth.

"TEMPEST BEAM!" Timaeumon roars.

Timaeumon flies into the air and fires at Seda. The attack hits Seda and makes a huge explosion. The dragons stare into the smoke.

"He is vanquished." Timaeumon said.

The smoke starts to clear up. Seda stands tell with no scratch.

"What?!" Critiamon Says.

"How can you be standing?!" Hermosmon said.

Seda's eyes glows purple and looks at the three dragons.

"You shouldn't have attacked me!" Seda roars.

Seda's has purple aura surrounding him. His sword goes back to his hand and looks at Timaeumon.

"Let's see how you like it! TEMPEST BEAM!" Seda roars.

"What?!" Timaeumon says.

Seda's left arm glows. He throws a green and white sphere into the air. It captures all three dragons. Portals starts to open and countless beams of energy come out and hits all three of them. One thousand beams per second hits hit dragons. Seda glows wings and flies into the air. He splits into ten looks at all three dragons.

"INFAMOUS SLASH!" Seda roars.

All Seda's strikes the dragons each ten times. All Seda's comes together, Seda comes down with his sword and destroys the sphere creating a huge explosion and destroying the entire castle. The blast was so intense that it shook the ground from where others are at. Omegamon feels the shake.

"What? What was that?!" Omegamon said.

Dexdorugoramon jumps at Omegamon. Omegamon jumps out of the way and slashes it in the wings. It recovers and claws Omegamon. Omegamon get hit and hits the ground. Seraphimon flies over Dexdorugoramon.

"Strike of the Seven Stars!" Seraphimon yells.

The attacks hit the monster and backs it off. It spreads its wings and flies into the air. Ophanimon flies after it.

"Eden's Javelin!" Ophanimon yells.

The rays hit the monster and starts to fall out of the sky. Cherubimon throws the lighting spear at Dexdorugoramon and makes a huge explosion. Dexdorugoramon goes to the ground. Tai looks down.

"Yula…" Tai said.

Omegamon and Dorugoramon lands in front of the beast.

"Is it down?" Omegamon said.

"I think so…" Dorugoramon says.

From a far distance. Nelo is standing on top of the tower of the city.

"Come now, this pet of mine is just getting started." Nelo said.

He holds up his hand. Darkness comes out and goes to Dexdorugoramon. The beast's eyes glows and disappears.

"What?!" Omegamon said.

"Where did it go?!" Dorugoramon said.

"Up there!" Tai yells.

All looks up. Dexdorugoramon is glow with red color and roars into the sky. It is sealed into a core.

"If you thought that Dexdorugoramon was bad, wait until it evolves!" Nelo said.

The core shatters into pieces. Dorugoramon backs up.

"It's digivolving!" Dorugoramon says.

"What?!" Everyone says.

"Yula is now Death-X-mon!" Dorugoramon says.

Death-X-mon lands on the ground. It launches its arms to Seraphimon and Ophanimon and snatches him.

"It's got them!" T.K. says.

Nelo looks at both Digimon.

"Perfect…" Nelo said.

Death-X-mon looks at them both.

"PROCESS C!" Death-X-mon yells. (Yes, I know that's not one of its attacks, but I made a few attacks for this Digimon for a good reason.)

The arms glows into a blue color and shocks both Digimon. They both yell in agony, they both turns back into rookie levels.

"No!" Kari yells.

"It drained their power!" T.K. said.

Nelo looks at them both.

"Heh, excellent." Nelo said.

A black orb appears into Nelo's hand. Ragnamon is behind Nelo.

"Is it done?" Ragnamon says.

"Almost, just need one more." Nelo said.

Death-X-mon throws both Patamon and Salamon to the ground. The both had a hard time getting up.

"Patamon!" T.K. yells.

"Salamon!" Kari yells.

Death-X-mon looks at Cherubimon.

"GR! Lighting spear!" Cherubimon yells.

Cherubimon throws it at Death-X-mon. Death-X-mon snatches the attack and crushes it and launches its other claw at Cherubimon. Death-X-mon grabs him and pulls in.

"PROCESS C!" Death-X-mon roars.

Cherubimon was turned back into Kokomon. Nelo looks at the orb and as a spark.

"Kokomon!" Willis yells.

"Perfect. Ragnamon, take this back to where I mention." Nelo said.

Nelo hands him the orb.

"At once, my Lord." Ragnamon says.

Ragnamon disappears. Nelo looks down and sees a body.

"Hm.." Nelo hums.

Nelo jumps to the tower where Magnamon had fallen off. He looks down and sees a gold spark.

"This gives me an idea. Nidhogmon!" Nelo said.

Black flames were made into the ground. Nidhogmon forms out of the flames.

"My Lord?" Nighogmon said.

"You… you were the one who did this?" Nelo said.

Nidhogmon looks down.

"Yes, my Lord, just as you wanted him gone." Nidogmon said.

"Yes, excellent work, my loyal servant. Take him to the lair, he will be… most useful for what I got instore for him." Nelo said.

"Thank you, my Lord. But what about Seda?" Nidhogmon said.

"Leave him to me." Nelo said.

"Yes, my Lord." Nidhogmon said.

Nidhogmon jumps to the bottom of the tower. Nelo looks to the airship and see the digidestiend.

"Soon, you will be fighting everyone." Nelo said.

Omegamon picks up the three rookies and carries to the airship. The rookies are out cold.

"The Digimon you all once knew will turn against you all." Nelo said.

T.K, Kari and Willis looks at their partners beaten down.

"I can't believe this…" T.K said.

"Death-X-mon turn them back into rookies! Just like that!" Willis said.

"I hope Seda can come soon! Omegamon and Dorugoramon are the only ones left!" Kari said.

Tai looks down where the three Digimon are at. Omegamon glides at Death-X-mon and cuts it to the side, Dorugoramon fires Doru Djinn attack at it. Death-X-mon was pushed back. Nelo looks to the side where Seda went to the dungeon.

"Seda… at first you won't so much as a threat… but now you've become a thorn into my side. It's time I stepped in and rewrite the trial of this DivineData Knight." Nelo said.

Nelo looks back to the fight. Death-X-mon claws Omegamon and holds him down.

"Omegamon, no!" Matt yells.

Dorugoramon shoots its tail at Death-X-mon. The tail stabs the monster.

"It's only a matter of time when they all will fall." Nelo said.

Nelo disappears. Nidhogmon lands next to the body of Magnamon. Magnamon lays there with his eyes closed. Nidhogmon picks him up.

"Lord Nelo believes that you will prove to be worthy asset… let's see what he has in stored." Nidhogmon said.

Nidhogmon disappears.

Dominion of the Beasts.

Smoke starts to clear up, all three dragons are laying on the ground. Seda has his sword planted to the ground. He stands up breathing hard. He looks around, witnessing the three Dragon's down.

"There… they are defeated…" Seda said.

The Dragons slowly get up. Seda readies himself.

"You three want more?! Because we can keep going! I might not have Luthismon anymore, but I can still take you three down!" Seda said.

"No… Seda…" Hermosmon said.

Seda lowers his guard.

"You have proven your strength to us…" Critiasmon said.

"Great, now can I get that Crystal now?!" Seda said.

Timaeumon stands up along with the other two, the four beings hear clapping. Seda looks around the room. The dragons are also looking.

"What is that?" Seda said.

Timaeumon looks to the entrance of the castle.

"Someone is coming…" Timaeumon said.

"But how?! One other vessel shall come through thy chamber with passing the trials!" Critiasmon said.

Hermosmon steps back with fear.

"Whoever is coming… it is pure evil!" Hermosmon said.

Seda looks to the entrance. The clips begin to get louder. A person in black armor appears. Seda's eyes widen with terror. The three Dragons have begun to growl.

"I didn't think you would show your face here!" Seda said.

Nelo enters the castle, his head raised up. His eyes lit up.

"I must admit, Seda, you've shown a magnificent of power… that you stole from me." Nelo said.

Nelo stops forty feet away and crosses his arms.

"I should be offended for some to make a mockery out of me… But how can I be?" Nelo said.

"Gr!" Seda growled.

"You, Seda, you're the only one that can match my power…" Nelo paused.

Nelo starts to walk to the side, starting to circle around them.

"I've waited for so long to face a person that could match my limits." Nelo said.

"I suppose I should feel honored?" Seda said.

"You could if you wish to do so… but the fact still remains if that if you can defeat me. After all, you are the one to unlock all of the Divine Data Knights." Nelo said.

"Yes, I know this!" Seda said. "I'll use their power to destroy you and to stop of whatever it is you are planning!"

Nelo stops and looks at Seda.

"Humph, stop me? Please, Seda, what makes you think of whatever I plan to do is evil?" Nelo said. "How do you know that it won't save both worlds?"

"What are you saying?" Seda said.

"Do you believe what I plan to do is evil? If so, why do you believe that? Is it because it is darkness? Is it because I look evil? Or is it because its what everyone else says?" Nelo said.

"I've heard of the terrible things you've done, to the digital world, hurt my friends, turn my sister into a monster, to the Digi-Destined friend, Davis!" Seda said. "How is that saving anything, Nelo?!"

Nelo turns away from Seda.

"What I've done was for the best. Everyone tries to get in my way to stop what it is I'm trying to do." Nelo said.

"Then enlighten me, what is it you're planning?!" Seda said.

"Sigh… if you must know, I'm trying to make the digital world and the real as one." Nelo said.

"Wait, you mean to unite them both? Like to be friends with the digital and the real life?" Seda said.

"Not quite… I want to the digital world and the real world to be the same place." Nelo said.

"Wait what?! How could you do such a thing? Binding a humans heart with a Digimon is one thing, but binding both worlds into one world… its… its impossible! The digital world is only made of data! How can you bind a world of data to the real world?! Seda said.

The three Dragons looks at Nelo.

"The human is right!" Hermosmon said.

"No one… from the human world nor the digital world can accomplish something in which you speak of!" Critiasmon said.

"Oh? That's where you're wrong my naïve friends." Nelo said.

"What are you saying?" Seda said.

"Back then, both worlds were to be bonded together." Nelo said.

"What?! But how?!" Timaeumon said. "I and the other two were here when the Five Divine Data Knights were created!"

"Yes, you were but something you Dragons failed to understand is of what had happened before you were made." Nelo said.

Seda points his sword at Nelo.

"Why should we believe anything of what you're saying Nelo?! You are known to deceive anyone!" Seda said.

"I don't expect you to understand or believe me in the words I am saying, Seda. I know what is true because I was there when both worlds were in the mixes of combining!" Nelo said.

"What?! How long ago was this?!" Seda asked.

"The same time when the real world was created." Nelo said.

Seda is stunned by Nelo's worlds. The Dragon Digimon stares at Nelo.

"YOU LIE!" Timaeumon said. "There is no way someone like you can exist before the Digimon or the human! Not even the Digital lifeforms existed that long!"

Nelo looks at Timaeumon said.

"So, you believe, Timaeumon, but what I speak is the truth. I've existed long before the Digimon Sovereigns, lot longer than the YggDrasil… and they say that he is the god of the digital world." Nelo said.

"Do you really expect me to believe you on such topic?! How could you exist the same time as the real and digital world was created?!" Seda asked.

"A little history lesson about both worlds. When the real world was created, it didn't take long for the digital world to be created. Some say that the digital world was created by mistake, by humans. But the truth of this is that, no human being can create a new world. Perhaps new world order but not an actual world." Nelo said.

"So, how was the digital world created than?" Seda asked.

"When the real world was being created, a powerful force was formed during the times it was being created from another dimension. As you all should know that the digital world is not of the human's dimension but from another one that is in the same area. The human world and the digital world are in the same line together but in a different dimension." Nelo said. "Now how was the digital world created? In ancient times, there were only two elements that was in control, the element of Light and the element of Darkness. Both elements had its own creator, and those two were the Gods of the digital world and the creators of all Digimon and Digital Life Forms." Nelo said.

"So, there were two?" Seda asked.

Nelo puts his hands behind his back with his head down.

"That's correct, both Digimon gods created the digital world. Originally, their roles were simple. Such as God had created the humans and life itself, these two god's roles were the same. But both had their own way of creating the Digimon's personality. The god of light created the good and the dark created the evil. The god of light wanted peace and harmony for the digital world and even for humans. But the dark god wanted the opposite. The god of darkness wanted to destroy the humans because he was to believe that the humans would find away to evolve and try to rule the Digimon and it's digital world. Both gods had their arguments, the god of light said that the humans have the right to live just as the Digimon. So, they both had their own war, as nature and life would have it, the god of darkness was defeated by the help of the first Digi-Destined." Nelo said.

"The first Digi- Destined?" Hermosmon asked. **(In case if you guys are wondering, I will not be referring to the five kids that were in Digimon Tri, but the sovereigns will be mentioned in regard to Nelo's story. Now granted they will be mentioned at the end of his story.)**

"Yes, the first Digi- Destined were five young kids that were chosen to fight with the god of light. But in order for them to face the god of darkness, they would need powerful partners to aid them in combat." Nelo said.

Seda remembers the Stone of the Sovereigns.

"Wait, are you saying that the first Digi-Destined's partners were?!" Seda said.

"The Sovereigns… aye, that's correct, Seda." Nelo said. "However, the god of darkness created the same and created, the Dark Sovereigns." Nelo said.

The three Dragon's are stunned to hear Nelo's words. They haven't heard their title name "Dark Sovereigns" for many years.

"The Dark Sovereigns?!" Critiasmon feared.

"But we know about them! We know just as mush as you do!" Timaeumon said.

"Would think that… but here is something that I've failed to mention. Before the Sovereign's that you all know were created, they had a different physical form." Nelo said.

"What are you getting at?!" Hermosmon asked.

"He means that four Sovereign's that guard the Digital World, they were not the same back then. My guess is that their powers were sealed and thus turning them into the Sovereign's we know today!" Seda said.

Nelo starts to clip.

"You caught on quick, Seda. You are correct." Nelo said.

"But you said five kids, so that means… there were five Sovereign's and five Dark Sovereign's." Seda said. "What happened to the Dark ones?" Seda asked.

"Same thing, after the war between light and dark, both sides of the Sovereign's were sealed away and turned into the Sovereign's you all know. Each Digimon god had created five powerful Digimon to aid them in combat." Nelo said.

"If what you're saying is true… there was evil Digi-Destined!" Seda said.

"Exactly! Each Digimon god picked out the children they thought were powerful enough to aid them." Nelo said.

"But how can evil be a part of the Digi-Destined?!" Seda asked.

"So, longs they have a Digivice, anyone can become one. When Ken got his Digivice, he became corrupted. Originally Ken's brother Sam was supposed to be in control of that Digivice… but there was an unfortunate outbreak." Nelo said. "Now Ken received the Digivice, he became the Digimon Emperor which is an excellence asset to the god of darkness for one of the evil Digi-Destined was the first 'Digimon Emperor." Nelo said.

"But now that is all cancelled!" Seda said.

"It would appear so." Nelo said.

"So, what is your plan, you're going to try to recreate that war, destroying many lives in the process?!" Seda said.

Nelo draws his sword and readies himself to fight.

"And if I do, who's going to stop me?" Nelo said.

Seda readied himself.

"That would be me! You've painted an interesting story, but I know there are some things you've left out! You're hiding more pieces to that story!" Seda said.

The Three Dragon Digimon stands by Seda. Nelo looks at all four of them.

"If you wish to seek more answers… you must live on… and I am here to tell you that's no easy task! Four you see Seda, you didn't complete this trial!" Nelo said.

"What?! But I had to defeat the three Dragon's to beat the task!" Seda said.

"True, but do you recall a piece of the passage was missing?" Nelo asked.

Seda is stunned and remembers the passage missing a piece.

"It… it was you that messed with it!" Seda said.

"Yes and no." Nelo said.

"What's that suppose to mean?!" Seda said.

"Again, you want to know more, you must survive. Now for the final task for this trial!" Nelo shouts.

Dark energy bursts out of Nelo. The ground starts to shake, Seda quivers and kneels to the ground.

"What's happening, Nelo?!" Seda said.

"Seda! Look!" Timaeumon said.

Seda looks up, a portal opens, the castle slowly comes out of the ground as they got closer to the portal.

"Nelo! What are you doing?!" Seda said.

"You will see, Seda. Be patient!" Nelo said. "Now that you've completed the first part of that task, now you must do the second part! In the passage it mentioned 'For the bravest of souls may cross this path, but to never return until the Stone of the Dragon Lord is obtained. Three mighty dragon Digimon that guards the Dragon Lord must be beaten. To earn the stone, the bravest being must have a power that is stronger than the rage of the dragons but also, they guard… that last part of that passage goes as mentioned! By slaying the Deathless Black Dragon." Nelo said.

"Slay the Deathless Dragon?!" Seda said.

The castle goes through the portal. Another portal opens from the ground where the City of Greede is at. The Digi-Destined sees the portal.

"What is that?" Tai wondered.

Everyone stares out the window.

"That's coming from where Seda went!" Izzy said.

"Has he received the stone?!" Tai hoped.

"Well, Tai… you are about to find out…" Kari said.

Dorugoramon and Omegamon crashes into building.

"Gr! Dammit!" Omegamon shouts.

"Death-X-mon is too powerful!" Dorugoramon said.

Death-X-mon stares at them both and starts to laugh. Both of it's claw has dark energy around them.

"NOW DIE!" Death-X-mon shouts.

Two black electricity attach to Omegamon and Dorugoramon.

"What is this?!" Omegamon wondered.

"Shit! He's about to unleash his devastating attack! If this connects with us… our Digicores will be deleted!" Dorugoramon shouts.

"No!" Matt shouts!"

"Get out of there!" Tai shouts.

"I'm trying!" Omegamon struggles.

Omegamon and Dorugoramon tries to break free. The streams have them stuck, like a fly caught in the spiders web.

"I can't move!" Omegamon said.

"We have to do something!" Matt shouts!

The ground shakes, everyone has felt the shock of the city moving. Everyone looks back to the portal and sees the castle floating.

"A floating castle?" Sora said.

The castle got destroyed by Nelo's power. All there is that ground in which they stand on. Nelo puts his arm down.

"Ah! Much better, the outdoors is always nice!" Nelo said.

Seda and the three Dragon Digimon looks around.

"We're back to the City of Greede…" Seda said.

Seda sees Death-X-mon, Seda is shocked of it has done.

"No! Yula!" Seda said.

"I'm afraid that won't do, Seda. Your sister is now Death-X-mon. But… this is where it gets interesting!" Nelo said.

Nelo snaps.

"Death-X-mon come to me now!" Nelo said.

The monster stops its attack and sees Nelo. Tai and the others see Yula stopping.

"She stopped…" Tai said.

"Tai! Look!" Mimi said.

Tai looks forward and sees Nelo and Seda said.

"It's Seda! And Nelo!" Tai said.

Death-X-mon disappears and forms into dark matter and flies to Nelo and form back roaring at Seda. Seda stares the monster dead in the eye. He backs up with fear.

"No… Yula… what has he done to you?!" Seda said.

"I can sense a human was fused with this monster!" Hermosmon said.

"Thy monster is from the Crystal of the Divine Data Knight, Luthismon!" Critiasmon said.

"We need to destroy it!" Timaeumon said.

"No! If you do that, I can't save her!" Seda said.

"It's pointless, she can't be saved!" Hermosmon said.

"With the KnightLord of the Dragons, I can save her!" Seda said.

"But you don't have the crystal yet! You need to slay the Deathless Black Dragon!" Hermosmon said.

"I will do it!" Seda said.

Nelo chuckles.

"If you wish to face it, then so be it!" Nelo said.

"But in order to do that, I would need the Digicores from the three Legendary Dragon Digimon!" Nelo said.

"What?! The three Dragons said.

"No! If you do that, they will die!" Seda said.

"THAT'S IS EXACTLY WHAT I'M HOPING!" Nelo said.

The three Dragons fly in the fires their attack at Nelo. Nelo's eyes light up, a dark shield blocks the attack and reflects back at them. They all got shot out of the sky.

"NO!" Seda shouts!

Nelo points his hand out to the Dragons and captures them into a black orb.

"Let them go!" Seda said.

"But if I do that, you can't face the Deathless Black Dragon! And I thought you want to save your sister!" Nelo said.

"I do! But those three have nothing to do with this!" Seda said.

"Oh, but they do… for the Deathless Dragon to be summoned, it needs the combined with a powerful Digimon, thus that will create Netherwyrmon! So, you see? You would have no choice regardless!" Nelo said.

"You can't!" Seda said.

"Seda! Listen to me!" Timaeumon shouts.

Seda looks up to the black orb.

"I see now that you are the one to set the Divine Data Knight free… and though I didn't believe it at first, I do now. You are our only hope to beat Nelo! Do whatever it takes to free the second Divine Data Knight! If you can get him, you will be able to set your sister free!" Timaeumon said.

"Our hopes and blessings are with you, chosen child!" Critiasmon said.

"Set your sister free and defeat Nelo and end this his plan!" Hermosmon said.

"Oh, how touching… but I'm afraid touching feelings will…" Nelo paused. "GET YOU NOWHERE!"

Nelo closes his hand, the orb was destroyed along with the Dragon's everyone is paralyzed of they witnessed.

"NO!" Seda shouts.

"I… I don't believe it! Nelo just destroyed those powerful Digimon!" Izzy said.

"Who were they?!" T.K. asked.

"Those were the three Legendary Dragon Digimon! They guard the temple of the Dragon KnightLord!" Susannomon said.

"And… and Nelo just destroyed them… with ease?!" Kari said. "How do we expect to beat him if he has that kind of power?!"

"Maybe we can't…" Cody said fearfully.

"No, we can't think that! We can defeat him!" Ken said.

Seda sees the Digicores of the Dragons.

"What happens next…?" Seda paused.

Seda's eyes widen.

 _ **Flashback**_

" _Oh, but they do… for the Deathless Dragon to be summoned, it needs the combined with a powerful Digimon, thus that will create Netherwyrmon! So, you see? You would have no choice regardless!" Nelo said._

 _ **Flashback end.**_

"NO! YOU CAN'T!" Seda said.

"Humph, watch me!" Nelo said. "Death-X-mon, take all three of them!"

"Yula! Don't do it!" Seda shouts!"

"Yula! No!" Tai shouts.

Death-X-mon snatches the cores and absorbs them.

"It's too late… she has done it!" Nelo said.

"No… what happens next?!" Yolei feared.

"Now… the Deathless Dragon Digimon will be free…" Alphamon said.

Everyone turns around and sees Alphamon.

"Alphamon?!" Everyone shouts.

"I've arrived too late I'm afraid…" Alphamon said.

"What's going to happen now?" Tai asked.

"Death-X-mon will not transform into a more powerful Digimon… Called Netherwyrmon." Alphamon said.

"A monster that doesn't know the meaning of death…" Susannomon said.

"It's… it's immortal?!" Joe said.

"That's right… the only one would could seal it away was the Dragon Divine Data Knight… but in order for Seda to receive him… he must slay the deathless monster…" Alphamon said.

"How is he going to do that?!" Willis asked. "Powerful is one thing… but immortal?!"

"We have to help him!" Tai said.

"No! That is a suicide mission!" Alphamon said.

"We have to do something! Yula is going to turn into the monster… and you're saying we can't help?!" Tai said.

"I understand, Tai… however, if you rush down there… you will die. This Dragon has a special and deadly power… if wanted to, it can make the Digital world sick than is able to erase the Digital world!" Alphamon said.

"What?! Erase?!" Izzy said.

"Yes, only high level Digimon such as I and Susannomon can handle its disease… but for humans and your Digimon partners… there will be a 99% chance you all would die. Seda is the only human that can survive it because he has Luthismon with him." Alphamon said.

"But that Digimon is no longer with him! It was taken and was mixed with Yula to create DexDorugoramon!" Willis said.

"Yes, I've realized that… but that Digimon still lives inside of him. Seda just has to release it, this will be a dire challenge for him." Alphamon said.

"Yeah… he's fighting his sister…" Tai said.

Seda stares at Death-X-mon. Nelo stares at Seda.

"Have fun fighting the Deathless Dragon." Nelo said.

Nelo disappears, Seda steps back with fear. Death-X-mon shakes and roars loudly into the sky as if it was in pain.

"Yula!" Seda shouts. "She's… in pain!"

Seda can hear the cries of his sister. From deep inside of the monster shows a naked girl curled into a ball. She struggles with the pains. She opens her eyes scream in pains. Death-X-mon is sealed in a black orb. Alphamon stares at the orb.

"It's coming…" Alphamon said.

Seda is speechless of what's in his sites. The orb cracks and starts to break. Seda readies himself.

"Here we go… this isn't going to be easy! Slaying a deathless dragon!" Seda said.

A piece of the orb falls to the ground, Seda looks the broken piece than looks up and sees an opening to the orb. He looks closely, a red eye flashes inside. Seda freaks out the black dragon breaks out of the orb Seda jumps off the platform. Everyone is witnessing the new Digimon. Izzy scans it and shows up nothing.

"I have not data on this thing!" Izzy said.

"Of course not… only a certain few know this creatures existence…" Alphamon said. "That… is Netherwyrmon, the Deathless Dragon Digimon."

Netherwyrmon soars into the skies roaring loudly. The black dragon is of course black with two long red devilish looking horns that are pointing down, the end of it's tail has spike on it and it is cover with Black Chrome Digizord armor. The wings have red claws on the corners of the wings and at the end of the bone tips of the wings.

"How do we stop it?!" Joe asked.

"That's something Seda needs to figure out…" Alphamon said. "Because, not even I can slay that monster, only the Divine Data Knights and the Dark Data Knights can do it. It's going to take a miracle to slay that beast." Alphamon said.

"Come on Seda… you have to beat it to save her!" Tai said.

Seda lands on a rooftop and looks up, watching as the Deathless dragon is taunting Seda by circling around in the air. Seda readies his sword.

"Alright… let's get started…" Seda said.

Seda's back glows and grows the wings of Luthismon. He tusks his sword in and launches into the skies.

"AHHHHHHH! HERE I COME YULA!"

The dragon sees Seda in his sites and flies directly at him with its mouth open. Seda blocks its mouth as he clashes with the dragon. They both spin together, trying to throw one another off. Seda closes his eyes.

"Yula… I'm sorry… GAHHHHH!" Seda shouts.

Seda breaks free and slashes the dragon in the head, it roars in pains. Seda slashes it again and again and again. He jabs the sword into its head and pushes off the sword. The gauntlet is covered with energy.

"This is for you three… TEMPEST BEAM!" Seda shouts.

Seda fires a huge beam of wind, water and lightning energy. It seals the dragon inside. The sword shocks the dragon repeatedly, inside the orb, ripples have begun to form. A plethora of energy beams comes out of the orbs and strikes Netherwyrmon countless times putting holes in the deathless dragon. The sword creates a huge explosion in the orb. From the smoke, the dragon falls out of the sky. Seda grabs his sword and looks down. It crashes into a building and lays there. Everyone looks that.

"It's dead!" Tai said.

Seda and Alphamon stares to where the dragon had landed.

"No… it's not." Seda and Alphamon said.

Everyone looks to where its at. Dark aura covers it. It slowly gets up, the wounds begun to heal. The Dragon looks up at Seda. Seda's eyes has the fear in them. His arms begin to shake.

"It's… it's not down?!" Mimi said.

"I told you guys that it was a deathless monster, didn't I?!" Alphamon said.

The Dragon shoots out of the ground and charges at Seda and rams into him.

"AHHH!" Seda shouts.

The dragon throws him in the air, the mouth charges.

"INFECTION FLARE!" Netherwyrmon shouts.

"NO!" Alphamon shouts.

The dragon fires at Seda. He turns and faces the attack. His eyes widen, he guards himself, the attack hits him.

"GAHH!" Seda shouts. "AHHHHHHHHHH!"

The attack is burning is whole body, inside of his body shows his blood cells starting to decay. Seda puts his hand to his chest, his lungs are slowly stop. His body stops burning. He floats in the air motionless, shaking, the wings are torn.

"What… what happened to him?!" Sora said.

"That attack is how Netherwyrmon defeats its enemies…" Susannomon said.

"Infection flare is a deadly attack, when it comes contact to a human or a Digital being… it starts to kill its body in a very slow and painful death…" Alphamon said.

"Like the black plague…" Joe said.

"Exactly… this Digimon is the Digimon of illnesses. Not only it is a deathless monster… but it is the embodiment of death…" Alphamon said.

"Seda needs our help!" Tai said.

Tai looks down and sees Omegamon.

"Omegamon!" Tai shouts.

"Tai, don't!" Alphamon said. "Omegamon is not ready! Not yet in anyway."

"We have to do something!" Tai said.

The dragon rushes at Seda and smacks him down to the ground, breaking bones in his body.

"Gr!" Seda struggles in pain.

Seda slowly opens his eyes, the dragon is circling in the air, like a shake before it strikes. It immediately flies down and plans its foot on Seda's body, crushing him slowly.

"GAH!" Seda shouts in pains.

Blood comes out of his mouth. He twitches as he turns his head to Netherwyrmon.

"Did you really think you could defeat an immortal, human?!" Netherwyrmon shouts. "Now you will taste the sting of death, ALONG WITH EVERYONE ELSE!"

The dragon spreads its wings, dark essence comes out, all over the ground in the city, black symbols start to appear, even in the sky. Alphamon is looks around.

"Oh no… not this attack!" Alphamon said.

"What is it doing?!" Matt asked.

"It's… it's going to destroy this very part of the digital world…" Alphamon said.

"What?! But is that possible?!" Izzy said.

"I mention that this Digimon has the power alone to destroy the Digital world! This is how it does it!" Alphamon said.

Tai looks down.

"Gr! What can I do?! Seda…" Tai said.

He closes his eyes.

"Tai…" Yula said.

Tai instantly opens his eyes and looks forward.

"Yula!?" Tai said.

Tai looks around and sees nothing.

"Tai, listen to me…" Yula said.

Tai could only hear her in his head.

"Yula… I'm sorry you got dragged into this… I… I should've protected you…"

In Tai's mind shows a white room with him in it. Yula appears in front of him all bruised up and her cloths torn, not fully but still torn. She smiles and puts her hand on his face.

"You can't blame yourself for this… Nelo is a powerful enemy… stopping his would like you trying to stop the forces of nature…" Yula said.

Tai closes his eyes.

"I… I can't lose you, Yula…" Tai said.

Yula leans on Tai.

"And you won't, I was strong enough to speak with you. Seda needs your help." Yula said.

Tai's eyes widen.

"How?!" Tai said. "How can I help?!"

"Luthismon still live within him, in order for him to release the second Divine Data Knight, he must transform into Luthismon, in the trial is mentions of the bravest to have a power that is stronger than the rage of the dragons, but also uses that power to protect. Do you understand?" Yula said.

"Power to protect…?" Tai wonders.

Tai thought of what she meant.

"I got it!" Tai said.

Yula smile at Tai and kisses him on the cheek. His eyes widen. She starts to float away.

"I knew you would get it, now hurry before Netherwyrmon unleashes its attack, I believe in you, Tai." Yula said.

Yula vanishes, Tai reaches.

"Yula, don't go!" Tai said.

"Hurry, Tai!" Yula said.

Tai was brought back to reality. He looks down, he than sees Netherwyrmon's attack.

"I got it…" Tai said.

Tai goes to the edge of the airship. Sora looks at Tai.

"Tai?" Sora said.

Everyone looks at Tai.

"Omegamon!" Tai shouts.

Omegamon looks up at Tai. Tai nods. Omegamon nods as well, he looks at Netherwyrmon. He stands up, his body glows.

"Tai, do it!" Omegamon said.

Tai nods, he jumps off the airship.

"TAI!" Kari shouts.

"Is he mad?!" Susannomon said.

Alphamon watches.

"No… I think he found out away how Seda can get the KnightLord." Alphamon said. "But Omegamon will need help."

Alphamon jumps out of the airship too.

"Alphamon!" Matt said.

Omegamon sees Alphamon, they both nod at each other.

"My old friend… let's fight how we did years ago!" Alphamon said.

Omegamon's eyes glow in white.

"Let's!" Omegamon said.

He leaps off the ground. Alphamon glides from behind Tai.

"Tai, you need to deliver the message to Seda, you had a talk from Yula, didn't you?" Alphamon said.

"I did, I just need time!" Tai said.

"Don't worry, Omegamon and I will give you time! Just deliver that message to him!" Alphamon said.

"You got it!" Tai said.

Alphamon grabs Tai and lands on the ground, Alphamon is on one knee while covering Tai. Alphamon looks at Netherwyrmon, he sets Tai down. Omegamon lands next to Alphamon.

"Ready partner?" Omegamon asked.

"Let's go!" Alphamon said.

They both glides at Netherwyrmon. Swords of light appear around Alphamon. He points at Netherwyrmon.

"Divine Sword Grade Alpha!" Alphamon shouts.

Seda's eyes open wide. The Dragon turns its head. All seven sword strikes the dragon in the eye. It backs off Seda and roars in pain. It turns with its other eye. Omegamon appears with its sword and jabs it's into tis eyes.

"AHHHH!" Netherwyrmon shouts.

Nelo watch from the sky.

"Ah… so Alphamon has joined that party… Let's see what happens next." Nelo said.

The dragon looks at Alphamon and Omegamon.

"You'll pay for that!" Netherwyrmon shouts.

Netherwyrmon's attack was stopped.

"Tai listen, we can buy you sometime, but you deliver that message to Seda!" Alphamon said.

"We're counting on you!" Omegamon said.

"I won't let you two down!" Tai said.

Tai runs, Netherwyrmon looks at Tai.

"Foolish human! You should've stand down!" Netherwyrmon shouts.

It jumps at Tai.

"TAI NO!" Kari shouts.

Alphamon appears in front of Netherwyrmon and hold him back.

"I don't think so!" Alphamon said.

Alphamon pushes the dragon back and punches it in the face, causing it to go flying. Omegamon flies over it and opens its cannon.

"Supreme cannon!" Omegamon shouts.

Omegamon fires the absolute zero blast at Netherwyrmon, freezing it. Alphamon open its hand. A green magic circle comes out.

"Digitalize of Soul!" Alphamon shouts.

A plethora of green beams comes out and hits the dragon countlessly, deleting pieces of the dragon. Omegamon's sword glows.

"Transcendent sword!" Omegamon shouts.

He unleashes a huge sword energy slash and hits the dragon. It roars in pain and backs into more destroyed building. Nelo looks down.

"I've seen enough." Nelo said.

Tai runs to Seda.

"Hey! Hey Seda!" Tai shouts.

Tai helps him up. Seda slowly opens his eyes.

"Tai… is that you?" Seda said weakly.

"Yes, it's me! Listen to me carefully! I just spoke to Yula!" Tai said.

Seda's eyes widen as he stares at Tai.

"You did?! How?!" Seda said.

"She had the strength to contact me, and she told me to deliver a message to deliver a message to you." Tai said.

"What message?" Seda said.

"In order for you to get the Dragon Knight, you need to transform into Luthismon." Tai said.

"But how? Luthismon is no longer with me. Sure, I have some of his essence in me because he connected with each other, but I don't have the crystal." Seda said.

"That doesn't matter, Alphamon said that you still have him with you! You can still transform in to him. In the passage it mentions about a power that is stronger than the dragon's rage yet uses that power to protect… Luthismon is the KnightLord of healing, that KnightLord is the key to unlock it!" Tai said.

Seda's eyes widen.

"The KnightLord that protects… in the passage is also says that I need to use the power to protect someone that is dear to me… and according to Nelo, this Dragon can only be slayed by him or the Divine Data Knights…" Seda said.

"Yeah, you're right… so I think you know what to do." Tai said.

Seda nods, Tai helps him up. He sees Alphamon.

"So, I was right. Alphamon is here." Seda said.

"That's right, him and Omegamon can only buy you sometime." Tai said.

Seda looks up and sees something coming.

"Shit!" Seda shouts. "Alphamon, Omegamon! Look out!"

They both look up. Nelo comes down with his sword and strikes the ground. A huge wave of black and red fires comes out of the ground and hits both of the Royal Knights. They both backed off. Alphamon does a back flip and readies his sword.

"Nelo is back!" Alphamon said.

Nelo stands up.

"I grew tire of your mottling, so now I will take over this fight!" Nelo said.

Seda walks slowly, dragging his leg and holding his arm.

"Nelo!" Seda said.

Alphamon, Omegamon and Nelo looks at Seda.

"Ah, Seda… still alive I see." Nelo said. "But I must say you look like hell, you attend to challenge the deathless dragon in that condition? Humph, your funeral." Nelo said.

Seda smirks.

"Not this time…" Seda said.

"Hm?" Nelo wondered.

"Because… This is where it ends… for the deathless monster!" Seda said.

Seda closes his eyes. He takes a deep breath; white aura appears on Seda. Nelo is stunned.

"What?!" Nelo said.

The gauntlet glows, the black dragon starts to feel pain, inside of its body, Yula that is curled into a ball, her hands glows. She opens her eyes along with her hands. In her hands is the Crystal of Luthismon.

"Do it… brother." Yula said.

Seda looks at Nelo.

"Nelo! You forced me to be afraid to attack my sister… hoping I would stand down and do nothing… and made me to believe the Luthismon was gone… but I know the truth!" Seda said.

Seda's eyes glows silver.

"I am the chosen one to break the seals of them… and they always stay with me no matter who or what takes their crystal away from me!" Seda said.

"No, you're wrong!" Nelo said.

"Now who is the scared one?!" Seda said.

The gauntlet shows a crystal, a silver crystal. Nelo sees the crystal.

"No!" Nelo said.

"Nice work!" Alphamon said.

Seda has the crystal in his fingers, he looks at the black dragon.

"It's time you were silenced!" Seda said.

Seda places the crystal in the sword. A huge amount of energy erupts over Seda.

"No! I refuse to let this happen!" Netherwyrmon shouts. "INFECTION FLARE!"

Netherwyrmon fires at Seda. Seda holds up his arm with the gauntlet and absorbs the attack.

"Your attacks are useless!" Seda said.

Seda's eyes flash. Seda's body lit up in silver glow.

"O, Luthiesmon, Light bringer and Levitator of the ancient Life, grant me your power!" Seda said.

A clear silver knight appears behind him. **(Something I forgot to mention in chapter 2, for what Luthismon looks like, the cover I made for the story. The Knight that is in the cover, the one with the bow, that's what it looks like but without the pink hair, the chest, and the color and face is more covered like a mask.)**

"Unite!" Seda yelled.

The knight pulled Seda inside of the armor. The eyes lit up and grabbed the bow.

"Luthiesmon!" Luthiesmon yelled.

The orb broke to pieces.

"No!" Nelo said.

Everyone from the airship looks at Seda.

"Awesome! Now we can win this!" Matt said.

Tai looks at Luthismon.

"Go get her, Seda." Tai said.

Luthismon turns his head to Tai.

"I will." Luthismon said.

Luthismon takes out his bow.

"No! I refuse to let this happen!" Nelo said.

Nelo charges his fist.

"Dark Meteor Shot!" Nelo shouts.

Nelo fires at Luthismon. Alphamon takes his sword and slashes the attack.

"Luthismon, I will hold off Nelo, you take care of Netherwyrmon!" Alphamon said.

"Consider it done!" Luthismon said.

Alphamon flies at Nelo and tackles him.

"Omegamon, go help Alphamon… I got this." Luthismon said.

"I'm on it!" Omegamon said.

Omegamon flies after Alphamon, Luthismon looks at Tai.

"Stay there, I'm going to get her out." Luthismon said.

"Right!" Tai said.

Luthismon takes out his bow and pulls the string. An arrow appears. The dragon roars at Luthismon.

"I'LL SEE YOU DEAD!" Netherwyrmon shouts.

Black portals start to appear again. Luthismon looks around.

"Perfect… time to get her out, Tai! I need your help!" Luthismon said.

"Fill me in!" Tai said.

"When I tell you to go, you go!" Luthismon said.

Tai looks at Luthismon's arrow. Tai nods.

"You got it, I'm ready!" Tai said.

The Dragon rushes at Luthismon.

"Different dimension arrow!" Luthismon said.

Luthismon fires the arrow at Netherwyrmon in the head.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Netherwyrmon shouts.

The dragon is paralyzed.

"What?! I can't move?! WHAT DID YOU JUST DO?!" Netherwyrmon said.

"Because of Luthismon's power, I am able to spread you and Yula!" Luthismon said.

"WHAT?! NO!" Netherwyrmon shouts.

A portal opens up, showing inside of Netherwyrmon. Yula is floating in there.

"Tai! GO!" Luthismon said.

"I'm on it!" Tai said.

Luthismon picks up Tai and throws him into the portal.

"What is he doing?!" Matt said.

Tai enters into the portal and glides to Yula.

"Yula!" Tai shouts.

Yula twitches her eye.

"Huh?" Yula said weakly.

She sees Tai.

"Tai…?" Yula said weakly.

She slow moves her body.

"Don't worry Yula! I'm here!" Tai said.

Yula has tears coming down with a smile on her face. She holds out her hand. Tai grabs her hand pulls her to him and embraces her.

"Don't worry, I got you." Tai said.

Yula nods and rests on his chest.

"But now how do we get out?" Tai wondered.

"Don't worry Tai!" Blackwargreymon said.

Tai looks forward and sees both Blackwargreymon and Blackmetalgarurumon coming through the portal.

"Luthismon said you might need help." Blackmetalgarurumon said.

"Yeah, let's go!" Tai said.

Blackwargreymon grabs them both and they all fly out of the portal. Tai jumps and lands on the ground while having Yula in his arms. He looks at Luthismon.

"Hey! Seda, I got her!" Tai said.

"NOT FOR LONG!" Nelo shouts.

Nelo comes down with his sword.

"Huh?!" Tai looks up. "NO!"

Tai shields her.

"Tai, watch out!" Kari shouts.

Luthismon steps in front and took a huge hit instead. The attack slashes Luthismon, everything went slow motion as Luthismon took the hit.

"Luthismon!" Alphamon shouts.

Nelo jumps back, Luthismon falls to his knees and turns back to Seda. Seda sits there on his knees motionless.

"Gr! Next time don't get in my way!" Nelo said.

Yula opens her eyes and sees her brother had been struck down.

"Seda!" Yula shouts.

"See what happens when you become a hero? You end in failure!" Nelo said.

Nelo walks up to Seda and kicks him to the side. Seda's body rolls to the side like a ragdoll. Yula struggle to stand.

"Seda…!" Yula said weakly.

Nelo looks at Yula and Netherwyrmon.

"I must say, that was impressive… but it was all for not, Netherwyrmon, rise!" Nelo shouts.

The black dragon rises and looks at Tai and Yula. It roars at them both.

"Get rid of them!" Nelo said.

"Tai get out of there!" Sora said.

"It's too late for your friends!" Nelo said. "KILL THEM BOTH!"

"INFECTION FLARE!" Netherwyrmon shouts.

The dragon fires its attack at Tai and Yula. Tai grabs Yula and pins her down, shielding her.

"Tai, what are you doing?!" Yula said.

"I'm not leaving you! I won't let you out of my sight again!" Tai said.

"TAI! Everyone shouts.

Seda's eyes open showing a crimson color. Seda lift up his arm, a crimson beam comes out of his hand and collides with Netherwyrmon's attack.

"What?!" Nelo said. "Huh?!"

Nelo sees Seda's arm up.

"How… how are you still alive?!" Nelo said.

Seda stands up with crimson aura around him. His eyes are in a classic silhouette form, Nelo sees Seda's hand glows crimson red.

"No… no! This can't be! I killed you!" Nelo said.

Everyone sees the crimson red glow.

"What… what is that?" Cody said.

Susannomon looks at Seda.

"Seda… he…" Susannomon paused.

Alphamon looks at Seda's hand.

"Seda, he's done it!" Alphamon said.

Seda slowly lift up his head, he looks in his hand and sees a crimson crystal. He than slowly gazed at Netherwyrmon. Netherwyrmon growls at Seda.

"Nelo… I hate to say it, but it's your own fault." Seda said.

"What?!" Nelo said.

"In order for me to gain this Knight's power, I will need to use a power that is stronger than dragon's rage to protect the one that is most dear to me… while I was still Luthismon, I used his power to protect my sister… the person I hold dear to, and protect Tai was an added bonus. If it wasn't for him and his bravery, I would have never gotten this crystal. So, thank you, you set up a task that you thought it would prevent me to get this Knight… but you were wrong." Seda said.

"Stop it!" Nelo said.

"Hurts doesn't it? This so called perfect being mocked by an imperfect being, who would've thought?" Seda smirks.

"You bastard!" Nelo shouts. "False King Punch!"

Nelo rushes at Seda with his attack. Seda's are shown, his eyes are crimson red. A crimson dragon claw comes out and blocks Nelo's attack.

"What?!" Nelo said.

Everyone looks behind Seda. It shows a huge crimson armored dragon. The dragon is completely covered with armor. The dragon smack Nelo away.

"AHHH!" Nelo shouts.

Seda now turns his sights to Netherwyrmon. Seda points at Netherwyrmon.

"Hey jackass the giant! I usually don't get pissed off but… if you got any last words… say them!" Seda shouts.

"GRR! LITTLE GNAT! YOU CAN BE THE FIRST TO DIE!" Netherwyrmon shouts.

Netherwyrmon tries to claw Seda. Seda does jumps back and spin in a 360 move and lands on the armored dragon. He stares at Netherwyrmon

"Humph, too slow there… now it's my turn!" Seda said.

"Do it! Tai shouts!

Seda puts the crystal in his sword. The dragon flies in the sky with Seda. The black dragon flies after them. Seda jumps high in the air, the crimson dragon turns into a soul and goes inside of Seda's chest. The sword float in front of him, a crimson platform appears, Seda lands on it.

 **"O Larvaynemon, vermillion drake, leveler of ancient lands, grant me your power. Verto!"**

The sword shows the same symbol as the gauntlet has. The sword vanishes, Seda is in another dimension. He slams his fist to the ground and rises with an X block, as he raised up a crimson red dragon knight appears from behind Seda. Seda jumps back, the knight opens its arms and Seda goes inside of the knight. The black dragon comes near the red orb. The orb breaks to pieces pushes the dragon away. A bright crimson light shines over the city, everyone covers their eyes. Alphamon uncovers his and looks at Seda.

"He's done it!" Alphamon said.

The Dragon Knight has his arms crossed with its legs together and its wings spread out, it has its head down. The knight flexes its arms and pulls the arm out of the crossing position. It tightens its fingers. Inside the knight show Seda.

"Let's see what this Divine Data Knight's power is like." Seda said.

The eyes on the Knight flashes. Red electricity is blown away as he spread his wings, arms and legs apart.

"Laveryenmon!" Laveryenmon shouts.

The clouds had opened, the sun shine comes and breaks through the clouds, shining on the newly acquired Divine Data Knight.

Everyone looks at the Crimson Knight and awed in its glory.

"Seda has done it, Laveryenmon, the KnightLord of the Skies and all Dragon Digimon!" Susannomon said.

Laveryenmon looks down at the deathless dragon.

"Let's finish this!" Laveryenmon said.

It's right hand glows, a long crimson jeweled spear that has five blade on the end of it. He looks at Tai.

"Tai, you and the others get back to the airship… I got to teach this deathless monster how to die!" Laveryenmon said.

"Got it!" Tai said.

Tai picks up Yula and runs. Omegamon comes down and grabs them both and flies to the airship. Alphamon stares at Laveryenmon.

"Take him down." Alphamon said.

"With pleasure." Laveryenmon said.

Alphamon flies to the ship, Netherwyrmon looks at Laveryenmon.

"I don't care, you will still die!" Netherwyrmon shouts. "Infection flare!"

The dragons fire his attack. Laveryenmon plants his spear the ground and puts his hands together.

"Hermosmon… lend me your power!" Laveryenmon shouts. "Guardian barrier!"

A crystal-like barrier appears and blocks the attack.

"What?! But how?!" Netherwyrmon shouts.

"Simple, I am the ruler of all dragon Digimon… I am able to use any of the attacks and alibies! Such as Hermosmon, the Dragon of defense! Now for Critiasmon!" Laveryenmon shouts.

Laveyenmon's wings glow, Laveryenmon flies in the air.

"This one is for you my old friend… CRYSTAL RAIN!" Laveryenmon shouts.

A plethora of crimson crystals come out of his wings and strikes the black dragon.

"AHHHHH!" Netherwyrmon shouts in agony.

The black dragon shakes, it tries to heal but fails.

"WHAT?! HOW CAN THIS BE?!" Netherwyrmon shouts.

"Though you are not classified as a dragon type Digimon, you had the spirits and appearances of a dragon type Digimon, I am able to render your healing abilities useless!" Laveryenmon said.

"No! You can't!" Netherwyrmon shouts.

The spear goes into Laveyenmon's hand.

"I just did… now… it's time for you to die!" Laveryenmon said.

The spear glows bright in red.

"NO, I REFUSE TO DIE!" Netherwyrmon shouts.

It flies away, Laveryenmon chuckles.

"You can't hide nor run from me… Ouryumon… stop him." Laveryenmon said.

"With pleasure!" Ouryumon said while appearing.

Ouryumon leis after the black dragon and wraps his body dragon Netherwyrmon.

"NO! NO, LET GO!" Netherwyrmon shouts.

"Not a chance, its time to die!" Ouryumon shouts.

Laveryenmon spins his spin, gathering a lot of power. He goes into a back stance and position his spear as if he would throw and impale someone with it.

"DIE! HEAVEN SEIGE!" Laveryenmon roars.

Laveryenmon throws the spear into the sky. A huge spark is made. Ouryumon looks up and let goes of Netherwyrmon and flies away. A gigantic red beam of light reign down from the skies, engulfing the black dragon with its almighty power. The dragon roars very loud, slowly the dragon is being picked apart. Everyone sees the death of the deathless monster. Yula is in Tai's arm watch it being destroyed.

"Good… riddance…" Yula said.

She closes her eyes and rests in Tai's arm. Tai noticed her head move. He smiles and strokes her hair.

"It's over now… you're back where you belong, Yula." Tai said.

Laveryenmon watches as the deathless dragon had vanished. The spear teleports back into its owners hand. Laveryenmon sees the dark matter of the deathless dragon. He flies over to it and slashes the dark matter. The crimson light made it fade away. Laveryenmon looks around him.

"It's finally over…" Laveryenmon said.

Nelo stand up.

"Gr! No!" Nelo said. "Laveryenmon!"

Laveryenmon looks at Nelo.

"This doesn't change anything, you still can't stop me!" Nelo said.

"We'll see about that. Just like Seda has gotten me and Luthismon, we will help him get the other three!" Laveryenmon said.

Nelo disappears. Laveryenmon looks to the skies.

"Seda… you did good." Laveryenmon said,

"I couldn't have done it without Tai and the others." Seda said.

"Quite right… and you're going to need them more than ever. Nelo will now target them to get to you and you must prepare for him." Laveryenmon said.

Seda appears in a transparent, they both look at his friends.

"Yeah, my power has grown since I have another Divine Data Knight." Seda said.

"That's right, and I will aid you in battle to find the other three. But, everyone needs to help to, the Royal Knights will help everyone get their Mega levels, they will need it. This battle will be the biggest challenge of their lives." Laveryenmon said.

"I hope I can do it." Seda said.

"Laveryenmon and I believe in you, Seda" Luthismon said.

Luthismon appears transparent too.

"You broke the seal for us, we know you can break the others. Alphamon and Susannomon will help you master the powers you have. Believe it or not, but the god of light entrusted those two with the chosen child." Luthismon said.

"Really? Who is the god light and darkness?" Seda asked.

"Let's just say they were the first Digimon to be alive." Laveryenmon said.

"Humph, I guess I need to find out myself." Seda said.

"It's for the best." Luthismon said.

"Right…" Seda said weakly.

Seda's eyes struggled to stay up. Laveryenmon disappears and Seda appears back to normal. Seda floats and slowly falls.

"Seda!" Tai shouts.

Alphamon rushes and catches him.

"Humph, the battle worn him out. And who can blame him?" Alphamon said.

Ouryumon hovers over Alphamon and Seda. Alphamon looks up.

"Alphamon…" Seda said.

Alphamon looks at Seda.

"Laveryenmon said… it's time you've earned your Ouryuken Blade." Seda said.

Alphamon looks up.

"Excellent…" Alphamon said.

Ouryumon nods and forms into the Ouryuken Blade. Alphamon wields its and a huge amount of energy goes through him. His eyes glow red and grew his wings. Alphamon looks at his new weapon.

"Perfect timing… Seda and I have some training to do." Alphamon said.

He flies back to the airship with Seda.

"Let's head back to HQ." Alphamon said.

The airship flies away.

Royal Knight city.

The airship lands, all of the Royal Knights looks as Alphamon comes out of the airship. All of them bows.

"My friends, please rise." Alphamon said.

All did what Alphamon said.

"It is with great pride that the second Divine Data Knight, Laveryenmon has been obtained by Seda!" Alphamon said.

All of the Royal Knights cheered with pride.

"And I have received my Ouryuken Blade! Now that we have both, we need to get the Digi-Destined's partners to their mega levels. We have a huge battle heading our way and we need to prepare!" Alphamon said.

As Alphamon speaks, everyone gets off that airship. Tai has Yula in his arms. Everyone looks at Yula and Seda.

"Those two need their rest." Kari said.

"Yeah, you're right." Tai said. "Guys, just like Seda and Yula is helping us to avenge Davis, we need to do our part and get everyone else's mega levels and maybe something higher." Tai said.

"Tai is right, and it will be done." Willis said. "Allow me to join you guys."

"We'd be happy for you to join." T.K. said.

Jesmon walks up to everyone.

"Seda and Yula are back huh?" Jesmon said.

"That's right…" Tai said.

Tai stares at Yula.

"And this time, he won't take her away from me." Tai said.

Alphamon looks at everyone.

"Digi-Destined, come." Alphamon said.

They walked near Alphamon.

"You all suffered quite amount of stress and fear today… and…" Alphamon paused.

Alphamon turns to the other Royal Knights.

"It pains me to say it… but we've lost a great comrade…" Alphamon said.

A tear falls from Alphamon's eye. Kari start to cry hard. The other Royal Knights put their heads down.

"Magnamon… no Veemon was a strong ally. He was structed down by Nidhogmon. With Magnamon's courageous acts, he had saved Kari from her demise… and he will always be remembered and never forgotten." Alphamon said.

Everyone starts to cry. Ken punches the ground.

"How many more friends are we going to lose from Nelo?!" Ken said.

"It's my fault… it's my fault he's gone…" Kari said.

T.K. looks at Kari.

"It's not you're fault Kari… Nidhogmon is the one who did this." T.K. said.

Alphamon looks at Kari.

"T.K. is right, Kari." Alphamon said.

Susannomon kneels to Kari.

"Kari, just like Davis, Veemon will always be with you." Susannomon said.

Kari nods. Susannomon offers his hand. He lifts her back up on her feet.

"We may have lost a great ally, but we've gain new ones. Ouryumon, Susannomon and of course, Laveryenmon. Starting tomorrow, everyone trains. Nelo won't stop until everyone and everyone bows to him." Alphamon said.

Yolei falls to her butt. Ken runs to her.

"Hey, are you OK?" Ken asked.

Alphamon looks at Yolei.

"Yeah… this battle has really taken its toll on me and especially Clara." Yolei said.

Alphamon got concerned, he walks up to them both and kneels to them.

"Forgive me, but when are you due?" Alphamon said.

"I'm only 6 months in." Yolei said.

"I see… this might become a problem…" Alphamon said.

"Why is that?" Ken said.

"Nelo will do anything to weaken us… but I know he knows that you're going to have a kid soon…" Alphamon said.

Alphamon is thinking.

"Alphamon." Gallantmon said.

"What is it?" Alphamon said.

"We can place her in the nursing area. She won't be to hold her own if she's months in." Gallantmon said.

"It's the best option we got for now…" Alphamon said.

Alphamon looks at Yolei.

"But that's not what scares me…" Alphamon said to himself. "With the powers that Nelo has… he can anything…"

Gallantmon help Yolei up.

"We'll just have to pray that the worst doesn't come… because if it does… she will be in a great deal of agony…" Alphamon said to himself.

Later that night.

Everyone is sound asleep. Tai and laying with Yula stroking her hair again.

"I almost lost you, Yula." Tai said.

Tai is starting to remember the little times they've spent together.

"It was because of you that I found something that I've lost. I've gained my courage back…" Tai said.

Tai closes his eyes.

"You always had courage." Yula said.

Tai opened his eyes and sees Yula sitting up. Tai smiles and puts his hand on her cheek.

"Before I met you, I kind of lost it… maybe it was because I lost Davis years ago… I always considered him a little brother. When I found out he was missing… I lost the courage because I was afraid of losing anyone else. So, I was silent for a while. But ever since I met you… it's been coming back." Tai said softly.

Yula blushes and smiles big. She stares at Tai and puts her hand on Tai's hand.

"Well, to be honest… I know we only met each other a few days ago… but that night when I spent the night at your place… I didn't feel alone anymore. My brother was gone, and I could barely speak my Digimon or my parents." Yula said.

Tai sits up with Yula.

"When I saw you going to the portal to get me… I knew that I was special to someone." Yula said softly.

"I felt the same when Nelo strike me down, I could see that you were really worried about me and cared." Tai said.

It was silent for five seconds during those five seconds, they stared at each other. Slowly they leaned toward each other. After the five seconds has passes, Tai's lips met with Yula's lips. As they kissed they held each other's hand. They pulled away and smiles at each other.

"We should get some rest. We're going to need it." Tai said.

Yula nods, they both laid back down to together.

"Hey, Tai." Yula said.

"Yeah?" Tai said.

"I love you…" Yula said.

Tai looks at his new girlfriend and smiles.

"I love you too, Yula." Tai said happily.

They both closes their eyes. From another bed, Seda watched everything of what Tai and Yula did. Seda smiles and nods.

"She's going to need you more then ever, Tai. If anyone is going to date my sister… it would have to be someone that loves and cares about her. You put your life one the line just, so she can live… and that's someone I know I can trust." Seda said to himself.

Seda gets out of his bed and walks outside. Alphamon stood by the wall.

"I had a feeling you wouldn't rest." Alphamon said.

Seda turns around.

"No rest for the weary." Seda said.

Alphamon nods.

"I like that… come, it's time Susannomon and I trained you." Alphamon said.

A glow appears in front of Seda.

"Huh?" Seda wondered.

A Digivice appears.

"A Digivice?" Seda said.

"This is the Alpha Digivice. So as longs you wield it, I will be your partner and friend." Alphamon said.

The Alpha Digivice is like an X loader, black and gold. He sees on the screen of Alphamon and Ouryumon, along with Luthismon and Laveryenmon, and Susannomon.

"Susannomon?" Seda said.

"That's right." Susannomon said.

"The god of light wanted us to train you. So, in order to give it our all, we have decided to be partners with you." Susannomon said. "So, we created that. With this, you're able to storage all of the data you've gained from other Digimon. That will help you a lot."

Seda nods.

"Right… shall we start?" Seda said.

They both nod.

"Follow us." Alphamon said.

All three of them walked to the palace of the city.

Dark Castle.

Nelo is sitting on his throne.

"Perhaps I've underestimate Seda… because of that, he now holds two of them." Nelo said. "And now, I sense that Alphamon has his full power now…" Nelo said.

Nelo is thinking, he gets up from his throne.

"I've set my sights on Seda… I just need Alphamon…" Nelo said.

Nelo sees the goggles of Davis again. He walks over to them.

"Davis… your friends have been a thorn in my side. I suppose I should be quivering… but even they can't stop me… and now your partner is now mine…" Nelo said.

Nelo looks to the side, shows Magnamon hanging on the wall as if he was on a cross.

"I have plans for him… and as for these three." Nelo paused.

He sees the three cores the Death-X-mon got from the three Celestial Digimon.

"Now… what to do next. I need to target his friends… but who first?" Nelo wondered.

Nelo has a picture of everyone. He looks at Kari. He reaches to her picture and puts his hand on the picture.

"Oh, Kari… oh how pain can you take… but I have better plans for you… T.K? Same goes for him… Cody… not worth it yet… Ken and… Yolei…" Nelo paused.

Nelo is thinking, he remembers of Yolei and when she's due.

"Ah yes… I know what I should do… Ragnamon." Nelo said.

"My Lord?" Ragnamon said while appearing out of flames.

"I need you to do something for me." Nelo said.

"Of course." Ragnamon said.

"I need you to find these two Digimon. I don't expect you to find them right away, but when you do, you are to destroy them and bring them to me. Understood?" Nelo said.

"Of course, my Lord." Ragnamon said.

"Good, now go." Nelo said.

Ragnamon nods and vanishes. Nelo looks at a picture of Alphamon.

"Don't think I haven't forgotten about you… Alphamon." Nelo said.

Nelo stares out the window and watches at evil Digimon are flying around as a storm comes.

"If they want a battle… I will give them a war… whatever outcomes appears before me… it will all lead into my favor and the powers of them will be mine." Nelo said.

Fades to black.

To be continued.

* * *

 **What's up guys? Saintalpha7 here! Today/tonight I was finally able to finish this chapter. I've started but never got the chance to upload it. Some kept on asking about and it give me the willpower to finish it. Now granted I was working on this for nearly 11 hours. I might go through it and see if there were a few things missing or that can use some improvement. Now, let's talk about this chapter. I know it's been a while that I've upload this story. But tell me what you guys think about it? Did you like Nelo's story of what he told Seda and the three Dragons? Who are the two gods and creators of the Digital world? Did you enjoy the Second Divine Data Knight, Laveyenmon? Now if you guys are curious, the cover for this story shows three of the Divine Data Knights. I might make another cover that will have all five dark and divine data knights. What did you think about our boy Tai get with Yula? I know it may not seem fitting Tai to go with a new character, but when it came to Digimon Tri, Tai was kind of going there... hahaha! Any I will be posting a new chapter at least every week. I will be updating my profile sometime tomorrow to let you guys know what story I will be doing the coming week. Let me know what you guys think about this chapter, I've gotten a few requests of what should happen in the story and some of them will be in, some won't. Now it should be clear for the next episode/episodes of their going to be about. Yolei and Ken, what does Nelo have plan for them? If you have ideas that you think that can work for this story, PM and I'll see if it will work, give this story a favorite if you enjoyed this chapter, give me a follow so you can update on new chapters and stories, leave your comments down below and I'll see you guys later!**


End file.
